Fiddle Fates: Always
by NightshadePrincess
Summary: Those two weren't supposed to die, but they did. He was supposed to die years ago, he survived. Now he's dead. All because of me. And me? I was supposed to be just the same Know-It-All who was the brains behind the Golden Trio. Nothing else, nothing more. But then the Fates decided to play and they changed everything. Fifth Year. Part One. Main SS/HG Minor DM/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I for the life of me don't own Harry Potter. All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling. I simply meddle with them.**

**Chapter One**

I drew up from my bed gasping for breath. It came out in shallow huffs. Tasting blood I let my hand touch my lips. I must have bitten it to muffle my nightmares.

There was so much blood. I knew that the body contained liters and liters of blood but to see them spilt. I wished it was nothing but a bad dream but I knew better. And no amount of wishing can ever take back the sight of mum and dad lying in their bed surrounded by a pool of blood.

The Hogwarts know-it-all always knew too many things that were better left unknown and this was one of them. The only funny thing was it wasn't even at the hands of death eaters, but just two guys who were high and had nothing better to do than try to break into a house. Two teenagers who were on such a bad trip they decided to kill the two sleeping people that they saw as monsters.

I felt my body tremble as it let loose a stream of unending tears. Drawing my knees closer to me I muffled my whimpers, letting go of all the things I've held secret to everyone. I heard the girl next to me shuffle in her sleep. Taking a deep breath I wiped my tears away.

Just breathe. In and out. In and out. Breathe.

"Hermione? Why are you awake?" Ginny grumbled from her bed, her long ginger hair spilling out of the covers.

"It's nothing," I lied. "Just go back to sleep."

"Alright then. 'Night." As quickly as that she went back to nothingness.

Lying was hard when I first started. I was horrible at it too. Soon enough it grew easier. Lying is better than telling the truth right now anyways. What's a little lie when telling the alternative would only cause more grief. With everything from the order to the resurrection of Voldemort just a few months ago, what's the point of bringing more bad news?

I laid there staring at the ceiling of the dirty manor. Tiny cobwebs littered one of the top corners while the wallpaper peeled off the wall to unearth a sickly green color. I didn't sleep another wink.

"What do you mean expelled!" A woman screamed.

Averting my eyes from the book to the open door of the library sighed. So much for getting some reading done.

"Surely they can't expel him for a bit of underage magic," the same woman said.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I set aside the thin tome before picking myself up and heading towards the door. The whole lot were running in and out of the kitchen talking furiously in hushed whispers before one of them grew to emotional and blurted things loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house.

"What are they going on about?" I asked while walking over to Fred and George.

"Harry managed to get himself expelled." Fred said.

"Underage magic. In front of a muggle to boot," his counterpart finished.

"What are you lot talking about? What's happened?" Ron and Ginny popped out of nowhere and leaned over the bannister to try and pick up anymore scrap of news.

"Harry's been expelled," I whispered to him.

"If you three want to stop talking, don't you want to hear something a bit more interesting?" George grinned as he held out a flesh colored object in the shape of an ear. I opened my mouth to reply but as soon as I did the door opened with a bang.

The noises from the kitchen stopped before the adults one by one trickled out of the room to see who had finally come by, while the rest of us leaned further over the bannister.

"Albus! Thank goodness you're here," the Weasley matriarch said. "We heard that Harry was expelled, surely the Minister cannot do that. He's just a boy."

"Harry will be given a trial for his actions, to which I can assure you he will not be expelled," The headmaster said lightly. I felt a surge of relief as he spoke with reassurance. Trust him to always set things back right. I looked at him as he talked to the members of the Order of the Phoenix about retrieving Harry when I saw the hard glint in his eyes. The light amused twinkle of his eyes was gone, replaced by a more calculating look. The kind that was looked over due to his natural look of a heart-felt wizard.

Shaking my head from the thoughts, I watched as several order members left the house mumbling tactical plans in case of emergencies. As Dumbledore left the remaining adults trickled back into the kitchen talking once more in hushed whispers.

"Now what do we do?" Ron muttered next to me.

"We wait." I grimaced back.

Not waiting for a reply I headed back into the library. Walking across the shelves I let my eyes wander briefly across the books before settling to a rather large tome of laws and regulations made by the ministry. The thin book that I was previously reading laid on a table forgotten, with the title _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ gleaming in a violent shade of green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Harry!" I launched myself at him, giving him a gripping hug. "I've looked it up. They simply cannot expel you." I breathed out rapidly.

"Let the man breathe Hermione," Ron muttered.

Prying myself away, I looked over him. No injuries, no great loss of weight. He seemed perfectly fine. I felt relief rush through me knowing he was safe. Dementors were a piece of work and to have them attack you was nothing to be envy of.

"Thank goodness you're alright. You must tell us everything"

"Like how you guys have been telling me everything, right?" He spat. "I've gone through the near entire part of summer without a scrap of news. No Daily Prophet, not even a lousy letter saying 'hello' from the both of you." Harry yelled furiously.

"Look, mate. We've been wanting to write you but…"

"But Dumbledore said not too," My voice rushed in. "He said something about protecting you by not telling you anything about what's been going on and about the order." I looked at him, hopeful that the bit of news eased his temper.

"What's the Order?" He asked. His voice was tinged with interest, trying to pry any information we had about anything and everything that he had missed over the break.

"It's a secret organization that Dumbledore founded when they first fought You-Know-Who," my reply came out swiftly, ending that line of conversation. Too much information would just lead to answers I didn't want to divulge.

"Why did Dumbledore not want to tell me anything? I could have helped. I mean I'm the one who saw him. I'm the one who fought him when Voldemort returned." I flinched at his name, not out of fear but out of habit. It's difficult breaking a habit, but not nearly as difficult as trying to stay away from an addiction.

"He seemed to think it was for the best, letting you stay with the muggles. Might have been the safer-" Ron said."

"I was attacked by dementors and expelled from Hogwarts. Fat lot of good that did!" He exclaimed.

I stood there quietly watching the two of them talk. Harry yelled while Ron tried to calm him down. He screamed over all the things he's faced to Ron, and I could see his magic untangling. It was growing more out of control while Ron began shrinking backwards while still trying to calm down his best friend.

He'd faced so many things. Sometimes I wonder why he had too. The headmaster protected him throughout the years but surely the he could have protected him more and made sure that he didn't have to face any more horrors in his life. I was snapped out of thought by the sound of two loud cracks and the rippling of magic in the air.

"We thought we heard your brooding from upstairs," one of the twins said. "Now let it all out, it isn't good to keep that all bottled up inside you." I felt a twinge of guilt and flinched at his words. No one noticed.

"But if you're done with all your angst, don't you want to hear the meeting downstairs." The other twin winked. "They might not be as moping as you're feeling but they are probably more interesting in the big picture."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his words before I quickly stopped as I felt Harry's eyes turn to me. "What? They are right you know."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but as luck would have it a mop of red hair came into the room.

"I knew it was your voice I heard," Ginny said. Turning to her brothers she saw the fleshy ear in their hands. "It's no use with the ears. They made it so the doors unperturbed. "

Fred sighed as George placed the ear back into his pocket. "And we wanted to hear what old Snape was saying during the meeting too."

"Snape? Snape's here?" Harry looked completely confused.

Everyone grew quiet for a split second, wondering what they should say next. It was common knowledge how much the two hated each other. Ever since first year they never got along. Taking it as my cue I voiced in.

"He's a spy for the order," I said gently.

"But he's a death eater!" He exclaimed.

"And our spy," I replied back.

"He's on our side now, but he's still a git." Ron chipped in giving more room into the conversation. The Weasleys alternated speaking, giving Harry bits of information from here and there about anything. From Charlie and Fleur, to Percy's recent denouncement of his family.

The chatting grew steady and friendlier as Harry asked questions that he quickly got answers for if the others knew. I chipped in every now and then when the others couldn't give an answer and before long it was dinner already. It was going to be a fiasco I could tell. With Harry's temper gone, all that was left was the need to do something. And with that, reckless commenting on things that could be beyond his reach that for sure would drive me to worry endlessly for him and Ron, who always seems to get dragged along.

"Dears, come on down! Supper's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang all throughout the house. Heading downstairs they all trudged their way through to the kitchen seemingly unnoticing of Professor Snape in the hallway.

I stopped in front of him as the others all disappeared to the other room.

"Professor," I greeted. He didn't saying anything. But he stopped in his steps and turned around to face me. His eyebrow raised in questioning as he glared down at me. "Be careful," I said blandly before walking up to him. Digging into my pocket I pulled out a vial of golden liquid.

"Here," I said. Before giving him a chance to reply I grabbed his hand and shoved the vial into it.

He looked at me quizzically. "I assure you Miss Granger I always am." Looking down towards his had his face twisted slightly, his sneer lifting it for a brief moment. "Felix Felicius, where on earth did you manage to buy this, unless…" His eyes drifted to mine and I stepped back in response.

He stared at me and I stared back for a few moments. I could feel his eyes trying to assess the moment before speaking up again, "I hope you try to do the same in regards to your…extracurricular activities." He turned away and began walking towards the door. Grasping the handle stopped momentarily.

"I find protective enchanted objects quite soothing. Perhaps you should acquire one seeing as you and your friends of blundering baboons seem to wind it in some most dangerous positions." And without any more words he exited the house disapparating as soon as he stepped out.

Turning away from the door as it shut I followed the lead of the others and entered the kitchen. That turned out better than expected. At least he didn't hex me at the end of it.

The others were already talking, passing around the plates heaped with food that Mrs. Weasley had cooked. I could tell that the conversation was stiff from the Weasley mother hen constantly darting her eyes at Harry who tried to pry any information off of the adults. All the other children were staring at their food fidgeting with it as they payed close attention to Sirius who answered Harry's questions. They were innocent enough from when I entered. Simple questions really. From what the order was, how everyone's summer been. With a pause I could nearly feel the ball drop until Harry opened his mouth again.

"Where's Voldemort?" He asked. Everyone reacted as he said the name, myself included. Harry seemed to ignore the rest of us as he kept his eyes trained on his godfather who had a rather smug look on his face. The pride he showed to Harry's willingness to fight was clear as day. "What's he's doing? The news hasn't said anything weird, but then again it is muggle news."

"That's just it," Sirius exclaimed. I heard Mad-Eye Moody clear his throat to stop Sirius from speaking any further but he ignored the warning. "There hasn't been any recent deaths caused by him. If there was, we would know."

"Because of Snape? But he's a death eater," Harry complained.

"One who is on our side acting as our spy," Remus intervened, ever the peace keeper. "Because of him we know much more than You-Know-Who thinks we do."

"So why hasn't he shown himself?" Harry spoke.

"His return hadn't gone as plan. You weren't supposed to survive. Your survival seems to have made You-Know-Who himself not wanting to be recognized by the public." Sirius explained with a smirk,

"You telling Dumbledore right after helped as well in that endeavor," Remus continued for Sirius with a satisfied smile. Harry looked confused at the mention of Dumbledore as he ate a bite of food.

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore is the only person that You-Know-Who is afraid of," Remus continued.

"So what's the order doing to stop him?"

"We are working to our very best to stop him in any of his plan," Sirius confessed.

"And how do you know his plans?" Harry asked briskly.

"Dumbledore has a good foresight in these things. He's thoughts are nearly always right," The Gryffindor animagus said.

"Which is?"

"Building up an army for starters. Mainly, however," Sirius began. I could see Harry getting hooked further into the conversation. He was do desperate to take actions against the man who killed his parents. I fear that he would do anything to defeat him and protect those he cared about. Even if it meant getting himself hurt, or worse killed.

"Sirius," Moody warned him again.

"We think," the wizard continued. It seemed Sirius didn't like taking the warnings more seriously. Or he simply wanted to get Harry more involved. "-that he's after something. Something that could change the course of fate. Something that he didn't have last time."

"Like a weapon," Harry cut in fervently.

"Well-" Sirius was cut off by Mrs. Weasley who slammed her hands down onto the table hard. The sound stopped everyone from speaking as she rushed forward towards Harry to wrap her arms around him.

"He's just a boy, Sirius. He's not James," she cried. "He will not be involved with the order." She turned to block Sirius view of Harry as if she had become a sort of shield.

"If Voldemort is going to fight, I want to fight too," he declared foolishly. His Gryffindor courage was shining through brightly but it was idiotic to think that we as fifth years could go against one of the greatest dark wizards of all time. I fought to reprimand Harry with his thoughts as I watch Sirius lean back in his chair smugly.

"Nonsense dear. Now all of you," she directed. "Off to bed." Her tone made it final and I took Harry and Ron by the hand to drag them along with me.

"I'm going to fight," Harry said as soon as I shut the door to the room.

"Don't be foolish Harry," I finally said. "He's much more powerful than we realize."

"Well then I at least want to do something," he sounded determined as he paced around the room. Ron oddly stayed quiet, watching him go. "Maybe recruit. Dean and Seamus can-"

"No one is going to believe you Harry," I said softly. His head snapped towards me and I could feel his anger starting to flair.

"Just because you-"

"Not me Harry," I spoke quickly. "Your word right now doesn't mean or value very much to others. Not with how things are," I tried to explain before all his anger completely redirected to me.

"What?"

"The Prophet has been saying all loads of stuff," I sighed. "None of them in yours of Dumbledore's favor. No one will believe you or him."

"But why?" He looked angered though thankfully not at me.

"The Minister does not want to believe that You-Know-Who is back," I began. "Because if and when he does, it means that we will have the second wizarding war."

"That doesn't make sense. He's already out there plotting and gathering recruits. If we don't act now then-" Harry ranted.

"That's just it Harry. None of this makes sense," I spoke honestly.

"Then what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. We wait and hope for the best."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The days blurred as Harry's trial came to a close. Free from all charges was the big news that was celebrated in the house. With the news came a great deal of uplifting spirits that everyone seemed to overlook something of importance as the days passed.

Professor Snape hadn't returned since the night Harry came from the Durselys. Not even to give his weekly reports of what was happening with the other death eaters. Even something as mundane as Voldemort came for a spot of tea or didn't come at all was reported every single week. Surely then they would have noticed that their only spy in the death eater camp was missing for over two weeks?

My worries disappeared as the man himself entered the house making a quick beeline towards the kitchen were another meeting was going to be held. His face was as sullen with a sickly yellow undertone that was one of his trademarks as the Slytherin potions master but it was worse today, much worse with his ashy look. He walked stiffly and slower than usual. His usual demeanor was as controlled as ever yet seemingly a tad pained. His disappearance and my rampaging thoughts made me draw a slight gasp.

He was hurt.

I sat down at the steps of the stairs running through list of incantations, spells and charms in my head, searching for anything that could be used to heal. Why didn't I know enough! If it was Harry and Ron out on another adventure and they were hurt I couldn't do anything to help them. I can recite definitions of spells, historic tales and arithmancy laws but no healing spells. What use would I be then? I was the Know-It-All of the Golden trio. I was supposed to be the brains, so why couldn't I do anything? Why didn't I know anything worthwhile?

The creaking of the door made my head snap up to see two black pools of eyes staring at me.

"Professor," I greeted with a bit of relief. He gave me a curt nod before making his way to the door. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He stopped in his steps wordlessly. "You're hurt."

"As perceptible as always, the little Gryffindor Know-It-All." He sneered as he turned to face me. "Do you not have anything better to do than to sit there basking in my pain." He spat out coldly. His face looked more pained than before when he first entered. It was clearly showing through the grimace of his lips and the partially labored breathing of his chest.

I stepped towards him. I saw his fingers itch their way to his own wand as I finally came up to him. He glared down on me and said nothing. I poked him on the chest and he flinched ever so slightly.

"You're really hurt." I realized. I probably shouldn't have poked him.

"Again, as perceptible as always." He mocked me but I hardly cared anymore. It was just who he was. I've learnt throughout the years to not take anything he says to heart whenever it's hurtful to me. In all honesty it was just how he talked to nearly everyone, so why would I need to think that his mocking of me was something to be taken to heart.

"How are you even standing?" I wondered out loud. "You didn't use the potion I gave you, didn't you?" I knew his answer before he even needed to reply.

"No," he turned away from me and began walking back out. That blasted daft but brilliant and utterly genius wizard!

"You need healing and potions!" I yelled at him.

"Go back to your friends Miss Granger. I can take care of myself." He slammed the door as he went. I stood there silently, staring at the door he disappeared out of. The daft man was clearly hurt yet he did nothing to take care of it.

Furiously I stomped my way up the stairs, passing by Harry and Ron wordlessly as they tried to speak to me. I felt their worried glances as I they followed me to the library.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked me.

"I'm going to do a bit of reading," I hashed out coldly not bothering to look at them.

"Okay then. We'll just leave you alone." Ron replied. "You know where to find us when you're done." They turned around talking in hushed voices turning around ever so often to look at me as I continued to walk to the library. They knew better than to stay with me when I was like this. I did have my temper and when it came out it was best to clear away from me.

Finally reaching the library I closed the door shut. Taking in the sight of the books and the smell of the crisp pages waiting to be read I began to look over the titles that lined the shelves.

The goal to grab a few to peruse for now turned to a greater ordeal. Once done searching the shelves I placed the stack of tomes on a side table. Sitting down on a large black armchair in front of the fireplace I picked up the first of what seemed to be many books. Grabbing a new notebook and quill from my bag I settled down and opened the cover.

_ The Healer's Helpmate _by H. Pollingtonius. Chapter One: Bruise, Cuts and Abrasions.

Soon enough, I got lost within the book. Hardly noticing as people popped their head in through the door to check on me. I was completely immersed within my reading, scratching out furiously in my notebook of countless healing spells for the mundane to the more serious injuries as I went from one tome to another.

I heard the clock chime at midnight and finally noticed how tired I was. My stomach grumbled loudly, intensified by the stillness of the room. Setting down my quill I packed my stuff and put it back into my bag before carrying the books to a hidden corner of the library, to ensure they were not going to be put away in my absence.

Heading down to the kitchen I began to heat up a kettle, readying myself some tea before rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat.

"No what have you been up to Hermione?"

I jumped up in fright, my body moving on instinct towards my wand before whipping it out to face the direction of the man who spoke. Seeing Sirius I let myself relax.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said jokingly, "you can put your wand away."

I lowered my arm placing my wand back to its proper place. "You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that, you know?" I said. I watched him wordlessly sit down, his eyes twinkling in amusement as I continued on with my search though the kitchen. Grabbing a few supplies I fixed myself a sandwich before pouring myself my now readied tea.

"Now that you're all nice and comfortable, tell me what's on your mind," he said.

"Nothing important," I replied back, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"It must be something important if you holed yourself up in the library for hours," His eyes never stopped their slight twinkling of amusement. He must have hung around Dumbledore for too long. The twinkling must be infectious.

"Just reading. I spend most of the time at Hogwarts in the library. It isn't anything new," I said plainly.

"Yes, Harry has told me of your love of books, but still…" He let his words trail off and he looked at me as I busied myself with eating.

"You have a lot of books I've never read," I offered my comment to him.

"Yes the Black family prided themselves in their library. While not as grand as the Malfoy Library It is still quite large and extensive…" Again he let the words trail on and hang there. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I don't have much use of it, never really liked reading you see. I suppose it's a good thing you are though. Someone can at last appreciate the books my ancestors collected. And since you are the only one using the library, seeing as no one other than yourself has stepped in that room and no one has really looked around to see the extent of books at the Black house's disposal, the library is yours to do as you wish. Including the books of course."

"Are you serious?" I gaped at him. The entire library at my disposal. Truly he wouldn't be so careless as to throw generations of his families work away.

"Yes, that is my name," he joked. "And yes, I am serious about the library. I have no real use of it. I'm surprised you can even enter the room as no one else can, other than peak into it at least."

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered.

"Very few people outside the Black family can entire that room. It's enchanted you see to be available only to those who are worthy of the contents inside. No one here can actually enter it, though I suppose none of them really tried."

"So I really have the entire library all too myself?"

"Yes, and if you want I can even have it written up that I have given up all my books and library content to you," he joked again. That damn twinkle in his eyes grew even stronger but I didn't care at that moment.

An entire library at my disposal. Unbelievable. My own personal library.

"Yes, please have it written," I stared straight at him and smiled. "Thank you, I've always wanted my own library."

"Anything for a friend of my godson. Anyways who else can I give it to who will basically be there for Harry when the time comes." He winked at me, before getting up. "It's late, though so you should head to sleep. I'll write up the papers tomorrow with the official black seal to hand over the books."

"Thanks again, Sirius." My smile wouldn't leave my face at the thought of the library's content soon being in my possession.

He smiled back at me before turning away. Nearly out of the door he turned back to me. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your parents," his soft whisper was almost inaudible. I stiffened at his words and my smile turned down quickly before turning impassively. "You shouldn't keep it a secret you know."

"Who else knows?" My voice was deadly calm but my hands were trembling. How did he know? Did he tell anyone? Is he mad at me for hiding it for so long?

"Just me. I didn't tell anyone else. And I won't tell anyone either, not even Dumbledore."

"Why?" My voice came out like a choked sob. He contemplated his answer before speaking,

"I just wanted you to know that incase you needed to talk to someone. You can talk to me."

I sat there unspeaking. Staring down at my trembling hands as I tried to reign in my emotions. Was it just a few seconds, minutes or hours that passed by? At some point tears leaked out of my eyes and I cried quietly to myself. Just when I thought I could be happy again, that horrid night seemed to come back up in my thoughts.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know." I managed to say out loud through my tears. I picked myself up and placed my plate and cup away. I could handle it all by myself. I didn't need them to know. Not yet at least. I wouldn't be able to stand it whenever they would look at me with those pitiful looking eyes.

"Hermione?" Sirius voice carried gently in the room.

"Goodnight Sirius. Thank you." I passed by him without another word letting myself resign to another lonely night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So how many books will you be taking to you to Hogwarts?" Sirius questioned over his tea.

We never talked about that night when he first offered the library to me every night we met up to have some tea. At least about anything that was said that night unless it had something to do about the books. True to his word he wrote out the papers stating that the library and all its possessions belonged to me as of that day. Official and sealed with the Black crest gleaming from the papers in blood red candle wax.

I knew one of the main reasons he gave me the library was because I was friends with Harry. Actually that was probably the only reason he gave me the books. If I wasn't I would still be allowed to peruse it but never truly own them. No, Sirius had an ulterior motive, even if he never fully realizes it. I'm the one who keeps Harry's head leveled to a certain extent. I'm the one who keeps him alive as well as Ron through my knowledge. I've come to accept that I was the one that was left to do all the research. I didn't like it, but then who would do it between the three of us. It certainly wouldn't be Harry, and Ron would never voluntarily step foot within the library unless he truly needed something. Even then he wouldn't be as detailed as I was.

"All of it," I stated simply to Sirius' question.

"All of it? How?" he asked. His brow was raised high at the thought of me lugging around an entire library worth of books in a number of trunks onto the train. It was a foolish thought. Even I wasn't so stupid in my pursuit of knowledge as to think of doing that. No, I found a much better solution the year before when I was looking through some more advanced books in the Hogwarts library.

"Undetectable extension charm and a weightless content spell on one of my bags. It's a tricky charm but I managed to do it just fine last year," I admitted.

"That is very hard charm. Very few witches and wizards can do that charm at such a young age." Sirius commented with a poorly hidden pride in the fact that he chosen me, one of the few witches disciplined enough to do that charm at my age, to care for one of his family's legacy.

"It was difficult to master but nonetheless," It really was. At least to the extent that I wanted it too. I had gotten my trunk to enlarge within the first couple of tries but what I needed was something much more advanced. I needed something extended so that it was in essence limitless or as close to limitless as I could muster. It took me months to fully achieve but it was well worth those long nights studying by myself on the various different spells that I craved to master.

He placed his cup down and stared at me fully, drawing my attention back to him. I waited in anticipation, even under the short time we have gotten to know each other I knew he was about to say something that would be quite troubling for me.

"Just say it, Sirius," I mumbled as I took another sip of tea.

"Have you settled the affairs with your parents and everything?" He managed to spit out. He looked uncomfortable at the mere mention of my parents, which was understandable. I could feel the sadness wash over me again but I stomped it down pushing it to the far corners of my mind. I couldn't let myself think about them, not if I wanted to not break down at the very moment. So instead I focused on Sirius' uncomfortable appearance. He fidgeted in his seat after the question came from his lips and I let him sit there like that for a brief moment to see him squirm. Until I finally decided he'd had enough and gave him a look of slight amusement.

"I finished that all before I came here, the funeral service and everything." I could see him about to speak, no doubt wondering how I did everything in so little time. It surprised me how I did manage to do everything. It was like I wasn't really myself when I settled my affairs. I was catatonic really. I went through the motions wallowing in grief within me but outwardly pushing through all the obstacles I had faced. Every legal matter that I had to fight over or deal with killed me inside. One of the biggest was to figure out who would have to be my legal guardian since I wasn't technically of age in the muggle world. Just a bit shy really, just a few more months and I would have been sixteen, which was well enough to be by myself. I had a good enough track record and with a few little pulls I settled everything. I didn't like what I had to do, and I didn't like the fact that I was the one who needed to settle the affairs. It was always my parents who handled them. And I lost them. I lost them, the two people that I cared about most in this world was gone from me. They were taken away and I couldn't wallow in grief in the right way. No one was there and I had to settle everything by myself. I was alone with no one else.

I pushed the thought aside like I had done all those times whenever I had began that train of thought. I couldn't let myself fall into a breakdown. Not now.

"Hermione," Sirius called out to me bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I asked you how you did everything," he whispered. "You've been spacing out a lot recently. You sure you're okay?"

"Just lost in thoughts," I replied honestly. I seemed to be getting lost in my thoughts more anyways. Taking a deep breath I began to explain to him how I managed to do what I did. It was a long explanation.

"I held the funeral quickly after they died. I had no other relatives so I became an orphan. In the muggle world since I'm nearly sixteen I have no need of other guardians and was left alone by the government for the most part," he didn't need to know how I managed to do that. I would rather he never knew. He wasn't suppose to even know about my parent's death. "I'd gotten everything as I was their daughter and their will gave everything to each other and myself. Since they had both passed away, I was the sole recipient.

"They both had life insurance and since the house and practice were already paid for so I should have enough money to live comfortably for a few years at least. I sold the house afterwards fairly quickly despite the murder for a good price I believe I haven't really checked. I had hired someone to oversee the sale of both. The practice is practically sold, but I'm just waiting really for the check to clear. Which it should by tonight. I sold everything else that I didn't want to keep in a storage locker, and tomorrow I've asked to separately go to Diagon Ally to take care of certain needs and to see the last figures of my money." I looked up at him to see his disbelief and pity. It was showing so clear in his eyes that I could almost feel it. "Don't pity me Sirius. I don't want it."

"Who are you planning to go with?" He asked gently, his tone less playful and more somber than what I wanted it to be, but it was how it should have been. I just didn't want to accept it.

"No one," I said sharply. "I told them I was going to peruse some books and no one ever wants to go book shopping with me. I don't want anyone to go with me anyways. I need the time to myself." I whispered back to him.

"Very well. What time do you leave?" He resigned.

"As early as I can." Taking the last sip of my tea I refilled it again. "More tea for you, Sirius?" He nodded numbly, still soaking through all the information I told him.

The streets were empty except for a few early riser shoppers. It was barely morning with the sun still rising a bit more to fully shed light to the new day. It was a clear enough day to be beautiful and I think it would have been a much lovelier morning if I didn't have such pressing things to settle with.

I walked a little bit faster and drew my hood further down to hide my face. It was best to keep hidden for this appointment. I was alone and with the death eaters back, even if they were staying low, I knew that it wasn't such a good thing to do. I walked through the street weaving my way around the few vendors and shoppers before finally reaching Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The only bank in the wizard world, completely run by goblins. They were curious creatures. Not wanting much for gold but so different in ways and customs. I could see a few younger ones looking at my direction but the more seasoned goblins kept their heads down and focused solely on their work. They were discreet for the most part, something that I liked considering I wanted this entire thing to be discreet. Approaching the head goblin at his podium I let my hood lift slightly for him to see my face partially. I cleared my throat to grab his attention.

"Ah, what can I do for you, young miss?" The goblin said. I squinted to take a better look at this tag and noticed the name Griphook inscribed in the small rectangular plate on his chest.

"I would like to open a vault." My voice rang clear in the quiet lobby. His piercing eyes observed me carefully before stepping down to the floor. I nearly missed his voice telling me to follow him as he went on his way somewhere else in the bank.

Following him without another word we came to a halt inside a small room. The walls were a peachy colored with intricate moldings. A large ornate desk of dark wood sat opposite of the door. Sitting down at the head of the desk the goblin gestured me to sit at the seat opposite of him.

"Miss?" he began. I let my hood completely fall and shook my hair free from my robes.

"Granger." I finished for him with a light smile.

"Well, Miss Granger. There are several levels of security vaults you can be given. Having the transition from a muggle bank to a wizard bank can be troubling however we do provide the service to _benefit_ you. We will simply ask you for your account number after the vault you desire to possess has been chosen. We will retrieve the figures and promptly fill your vaults accordingly as well as give you the new figures of your vault." I opened my mouth to speak but the goblin began again, "The vaults available ranges in prices. The level one security is the cheapest at 50 galleons, while level 10 security, where most pureblood family contains their possessions are at 50000 galleons. The highest security vault available however is one at a level 9 security at 25000 galleons. The rest of the pricing is here." Griphook slid over a parchment and I let myself scan over the prices briefly. The prices were outrageous for the higher security levels. They rose quickly but it was to be expected with the amount of wards and other protection they implemented.

"I want the level 8," I decided. It would be an investment I suppose to get such a high security vault, even if it did cost me a fortune. He slid over another paper listing the ranging prices depending on the location of the vault. Deciding on the closer one I pointed it out to him.

"Vault number 223, level eight security. Cost 7500 galleons. Entails a magically keyed door to allow only the owner access into the vault, not even allowing a goblin within the contents of the vault. An anti theft alarm, just in case, as well as allows you to place any wards or spells within the vault. Here are the contracts to said vault." He slid another parchment over to me with the official seal of the bank in a gleaming gold color. The parchment leaked magic that would make it binding. Carefully I read through each word looking over every detail. I took my time as I read through the contract, with a magical contract like this I needed to be sure of what I was signing. It was, after all, nearly forever binding. Seeing nothing wrong with it I took a pen and signed it, flourishing the quill for a more artistic effect.

"Tap your wand on the sheet." I did so and felt the rush of magic rush through me. I could feel it traveling inside me in those split seconds before it left my body entirely to bind its way onto the parchment. The transfer was noted in the black swirls that imprinted its way onto my signature on the contract. It was alive on the paper as it twisted and turned in its place to spell my name exactly how I had signed it for a brief moment only until turning once more into its coiling self. It was beautiful.

Griphook observed the contract with a deep fascination, letting his finger trail over it. It dipped slightly to touch the paper and his hand quickly shot back from something.

"It is done," he said abruptly. "We shall go to your vault now." He got up quickly and with no other words took me down into the bank. He was much more curt than he was before and his movements were stiffer. I pressed my lips together about to ask him but decided against it. I didn't need more things to worry about anyways.

Before long we ended up in front of a thick metal wall with intricate designs and locks. "Your account number?" he asked me. Quickly telling him, I stared back at the door. With his hands pressed on the door with a paper in between he spoke in his mother language something that must have had something to do about transferring my money.

Several minutes went by before I finally looked at him. He stood there with the paper in his hand with eyes wide open.

"Griphook?" I questioned.

"Pardon me, Miss Granger," he said, snapping back to reality. "Here is your figure." He handed me the paper. I glanced down at the parchment and my eyes widened as well. That was a lot of zeros, no wonder he had the reaction he had.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you are now part of the ten wealthiest family in Wizarding Britain." Griphook said.

From the moment I entered my now filled vault to my exit of the bank I was, admittedly out of it, only feeling the weight of the heavy money pouch in my bag. Even going so far that I had forgotten to draw my hood up for extra protection.

I walked towards Flourish and Blotts in a slight daze, weaving carelessly through the crowd before finding myself in front of rows and rows of new books of various topics.

"Miss Granger," a voice rang out silky and velvety to the ear. It should be illegal to have a voice like that. The things it can do to people, the music it makes was without a doubt one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard. Although the grim and sneering tone of its master dampens the magic of it to a certain degree.

"Professor," I replied back turning my head to look at him. True enough, Professor Snape had a grimace in his demeanor and a slight scowl to his face as he looked at me. From the look of him he seemed normal, no evidence that he was hurt just over a week ago.

"You are alone," it wasn't a question, but a mere blatant observation.

"As perceptible as always, sir." I quipped back at him, remembering that night. He scowled at me as always but I saw the slight quirk at the edge of his lips that disappeared as quickly as it came. "Did you see the new ministry decree, sir?" I turned away to search through the shelves of books a bit absentmindedly. I let my fingers glide over the spine of countless books without much focus. I'd rather focus on the man behind me.

"Yes." He stood there unmoving, watching my actions and that of other shoppers. He didn't have to say anything else. I knew he was going to stay. He wasn't going to reprimand me for leaving the safety of the headquarters by myself or even ask why. He would just stay there, like always, sneering his way through life, trying to protect others in the only way he knew how.

"What do you think of it?"

"It is," he paused, whether to actually think or for dramatic effect, it had the same effect on me. I hung to his every word. "Unfortunate," he completed.

"I think so too," I commented, still trying to distract myself as I pulled several new tomes of healer's book from the shelves that I managed to focus onto. He wordlessly followed me through the rest of the store, like a second shadow as I gathered the rest of my schoolbooks.

"The ministry is finally interfering at Hogwarts and we can't do anything about it. I just hope they choose someone from the order to be the new teacher."

"It is being spoken that a Dolores Umbridge will be assigned," Snape drawled out. Shocked that he actually replied back, I turned to him.

"Whose she?"

"It seems that the Know-It-All does not indeed, know it all," he mocked. I held my ground through his words before he continued, "She is nothing but a hideous toad of a woman with no real talent," his voice was calm but hardened with pure hate. I let the comment pass by for a few minutes as I walked to the front of the store to pay for my newest additions to my now large library.

"Do you say that simply because you want the job or because she really has no talent?" I teased. I was overstepping the boundaries and I knew it was a risk as the words left my mouth. He paused in his steps seemingly knowing what I did. The fact that I just teased a teacher and perhaps mocked him a bit was definitely something I could have gotten in trouble for if I was in Hogwarts. I held my breath for his answer and turned towards him.

"Perhaps both." He resumed his walk behind me and waited as I paid. "Will you be returning now?"

"No, I still have some more shopping to do," I smiled at him. His calculating eyes looked over at me to the growing crowd outside. I could see his lips purse at annoyance as he faced me once more.

"Draw your hood and do not speak to anyone," his command left no room for discussion and I gripped the edge of my hood drawing it up as he had ordered.

"Yes, sir." Doing as I was told I kept silent as I headed towards the door with my books in a small bag in hand. I felt a small tug on bag and looked to see the source of it. Snape's long fingers had coiled itself on the handles, pushing my own aside as he got a better grip of my purchases. Griping them by himself he wordlessly walked out. I followed him outside letting myself fall half a step in front of him only as I kept walking towards the apothecary store to refill my potions ingredients. He trailed after me as I entered store after store, always just half a step behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The house grew loud with the quick shuffling of people. Grabbing my trunks I lugged it down the stairs, ducking as the twins own trunks whizzed by me. Ginny wasn't so lucky. It hit her fully straight to the body and she quickly tumbled down the stairs, before begrudgingly getting up with her hands in the air as if to say 'I'm fine.' She still stood shakily as she rubbed her bumped head and probably aching body.

Having nothing of it, I heard the Weasley matriarch screaming at the top of her lungs.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIPS YOUR WAND OUT FOR EVERYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

They mumbled a quick apology before trudging down the stairs. Reaching the end of the stairs I asked Ginny, "You alright?"

"Yeah, mum fixed me up." She replied uncaringly. "You can't grow up with a house full of rowdy brothers like Fred and George without getting hurt every now in then," she explained. There was truth to that comment but she still winced a tad as she moved along, a lingering side effect of the healing spell on her bruised spots.

"The guards are waiting outside?" I questioned. She gave a nod and we headed towards the front of the house with our luggage, faintly hearing Mrs. Weasley yell at the boys to hurry. I looked over at our guards, Moody and Tonks. They were an odd pair, being mentor and student and all, but nonetheless both were skilled enough to handle the job. It wasn't as if we were going to be attacked anyways. Not with how the death eaters were being. Them being so low-keyed was grating on everyone's nerves, but we were thankful for that. Even if it meant they were planning something big.

We filed in one by one into the car. It took less than half an hour to reach the station but we were cutting it close. Rushing, me and Ginny ran through the barrier between nine and ten, the magic rippling around us to make way to Platform nine and three quarters. The others followed suit and we all stepped onto the train, quickly saying our goodbyes.

Splitting up with Harry and Ginny, Ron and I headed towards the prefect carriage. I paid attention half-mindedly as the head girl and boy talked about the rules we had to follow and the expectations now placed on us prefects. Observing the others I noticed the two Slytherin prefects, Malfoy and Parkinson. Malfoy I understand, he was always just a few marks below me. Despite being in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw he was the smartest wizard of our year, beating Terry Boot. Parkinson however, was averagely smart, focused way too much on her looks rather than her abilities, and lacked the certain something that made her the perfect Slytherin prefect for our year. Perhaps I missed something; I probably did, seeing as she did make prefects. Then again, so did Ron. Sweet and average Ron.

Time stretched and we settled another date for a meeting and went over the new schedule of patrols. As luck would have it I was stuck with the Malfoy heir the entire time. Hopefully things would work out well between us, with our history that would be quite a feat to achieve. Is it even possible that Malfoy and I could be civil towards one another for the entire year? Taking our leave Ron and I headed back towards Harry's compartment.

"Bad luck for you, Hermione," Ron said. "You're stuck with that git for the entire year." He looked amused at my misfortune and I shrugged off his comment.

"I'll learn to deal with it," I remarked. Entering the compartment we greeted Harry, Ginny, Neville and a Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. My eyes lingered over her longer than I should have as I tasted her magic. It was airy and free flowing around her. Very friendly.

She was a strange character and I couldn't help but state that some of her beliefs about strange creatures were delusions. Though I must admit, there must be some merit to some of them. She took my comments in stride and I got lost talking to her, picking her brain of any information I might find useful later on in the future, while the others talked about new formations in Quidditch. Luna was smart, though slightly whimsical. Perfect for Ravenclaw house. Although she was a year younger she had the maturity that leveled with mine. Though I could tell she was slightly wary with her words at odd times even when she spouted off about various mythical creatures I didn't know about.

"Why so shy?" I asked her softly. She looked at me with a slight tilt to her head.

"Friends are hard to come by," she said airily. She was so innocent, her purity coming off her in waves.

"I suppose I should make it easy for you then," I smiled back at her. My smile fell as I continued, "although that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with everything you say," I joked, trying to keep a straight serious face.

She gave me a small smile and I dropped the seriousness of my face and smiled back at her. Falling once again into the pattern of comments and questions about each other and the things we knew stopping only the change into our uniforms. Before we knew it we were at stopped at Hogwarts. Quizzically I ran through the events of the train ride or the lake thereof in this case.

Malfoy didn't stop by with his usual taunts. While this was a plus not having to deal with him and his harsh comments, it was abnormal. He comes by every year like clockwork. No real harm, just causal taunts about my blood status, Harry's dead parents and Ron's slight poverty. He always came by to rile the two boys up while I had learned to let it phase me most times. I'm a mudblood and proud of it. Why should I be ashamed of being a witch from muggles. Though Malfoy's absence still racked on my nerves. Something's changed.

We disembarked and walked over to the carriages. Still mindlessly talking to Luna I heard Harry gasp.

"Something wrong?" I asked him worriedly. He shook his head dismissing it but still staring ahead with a confused look over his face. I looked over at the carriage and his line of site and my eyes grew wide.

I always thought they were driven without the use of horses, but I was wrong. _Dead_ wrong by the looks of it. Two large skeletal horses were attached to the carriage as we stepped inside. They trudged slowly under our weight but I can tell they were strong despite their bony appearance. Dark black skin stretched over the bones and a pair of leathery black wings we tucked by their sides. They looked like horses that came from nightmares, but their eyes were different. The pupil-less white eyes gleamed in the darkness but held no aura of darkness or malice in them. They almost looked gentle despite the fact it looked like they would lead us to the underworld. Taking Harry's lead I sat there in the carriage over hearing and commenting every now and then about being excited to be back in school.

Luna leaned towards me as we stepped out of the carriage to walk through the entrance doors. "You saw them?" Her voices carried softly in the wind only for me to hear.

I looked at her wondering how she knew before shrugging it off. This witch was more observant than I realized. "What were they?"

"Thesterals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death." She replied. "It was my mum I saw. She died when I was nine," Luna whispered.

"My parents," I replied back. Something about her just told me to tell her despite keeping it a secret to everyone else. She was simply to pure and so free speaking towards me that I couldn't help but speak honestly with her. Though in the back of my mind there were little hints of distrust.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. Some secrets are better left unsaid." She looked into my eyes and I could feel her promise as she spoke. So she knew what I was thinking. Such a clever girl. I should be friends with her. The thought rummaged through my brain quickly. It was so hard to find people like her, so carefree yet so attentive. She was intelligent and from the taste of her magic, powerful.

My eyes gazed over her, "thanks."

Without another word she left, skipping towards the Ravenclaw table to sit at the end by herself, as she normally did. Catching up to the others I sat down, squeezed in between Harry and Ron.

"It's that toad from the ministry!" Harry exclaimed suddenly as he took in the appearance of the staff at the head table.

My eyes averted towards the staff table and landed on an overly pink woman, dressed from head to toe in the bubblegum shade. She did resemble a toad. She sat there looking prim and proper as Professor Snape, who sat next to her seemed to inch away slowly, favoring Professor McGonagall. He had a grimace on his face that was normal for him to display in front of us. His scowl was a trademark for us students. The toad didn't even notice his displeasure in her as her beady eyes observed the rest of us.

"Who?" I heard Ron say.

"She was at my hearing, she wanted me expelled."

"I wonder what she's doing here then?" said Ron.

I sat there knowingly, but I didn't dare speak. They would find out soon enough. If not then I would explain to them later.

The sorting went through smoothly and soon the Headmaster came up and said his brief welcome before the feast arrived. I grabbed several items eating them slowly while Ron stuffed his face with food. Some things never changes.

"Ronald, swallow before talking, please," I said, "it's disgusting."

He chewed and swallowed before sheepishly saying, "Sorry 'Mione."

The noise in the great hall intensified with the chatter of everyone as they finished eating. Soon enough Dumbledore rose from his seat. He carried on with his usual demeanor, stating the school rules, the banned items on ground and the introduction of Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Chatting grew more excited at the news as bets began as to how long she would be staying. From the looks of it they hated her already.

She cleared her throat loudly catching the Headmaster off-guard. He paused in his speech.

"Thank you headmaster, for your kind words of welcome," she said cutting in. I drowned her voice out as she carried on with her speech of keeping true to traditions and previous teachings. Surveying the rest of the room I saw the students face grimaced at the tone of her voice. I could practically feel their annoyance and easily formed hatred intensify. That would, with time turn to a full grudge and complete loathing with time. We were teenagers after all, we are the epitome of taking things to the next level when it comes to our hate.

"Thank you Dolores, for your most illuminating speech," Dumbledore said lightly. He continued on with his speech as I gazed over at Umbridge. Illuminating my arse. She was interfering with Hogwarts and I knew it was only a matter of time before things would get worse. Much worse considering how the Ministry was dealing the entire return of the most feared dark wizard in the last century.

She trudged back towards her seat looking pleased with herself and I let my eyes wander towards the professors. They all expressed a face of annoyance at the complete disregard on manners the new professor had acted on. While Snape had added to it with a murderous look as Umbridge tried talking to him with her sugary sweet voice.

"Well that was boring," said Harry.

"What was she even talking about, I stopped paying attention after she said 'welcome,'" Ron said grinning.

"Basically," I took a deep breath. How should I say this? "Basically the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts," I put simply. They looked at me with a small hint of horror etched on their faces.

"They can't do that," Harry exclaimed. "Can they?" He turned to me questioning.

"They can, with the new degree they passed over the summer and the power of the Ministry, they can do nearly anything." I begrudgingly said. That talentless toad didn't belong here and neither does the ministry.

Taking everyone's lead we got up from our seats. Apparently the headmaster had already announced our dismissal. Harry and Ron bantered off of each other about Umbridge and I followed them quietly.

"Harry, we'll catch up with you later? We have to take the first years up." I said. He nodded before making his way through the great hall trying to ignore the stares and whispers of the people as he passed by.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

Turning to the first years I let my voice carry out. "This is the Fat Lady, our portrait that leads to the Gryffindor house. The password must be kept secret to prevent other houses to enter, unless escorted by a fellow classmate. The password changes every other month and will be written on the board inside. The password today is mimbulus mimbletonia." The portrait swung open and I heard the first years gasp in surprise. "Well then, come in, don't be shy." They all clamored inside, their eyes wide with amazement. I instructed them to explore their rooms and they disappeared into their given dorms.

Did I look like that when I first came here? I was amazed when I first read about Hogwarts and the fact magic really did exist. I was always the outcasted kid on the playground. I was different from the rest of them. I was the school freak with bushy hair and with teeth to big for my small frame. I was bullied constantly and I didn't truly know why until I finally received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and was introduced to Professor McGonagall. Her visit to my house so many years ago with the letter in hand was a shock to my parents but it filled me with so much joy. After they got off their initial shock they were proud of me, so very proud that their one and only daughter was not some normal girl but a magical girl with outstanding power and potential. Despite the trouble magic has given me throughout my schooling I wouldn't exchange it for the world. Not when it is one of the only things I have left that my parents had taken such pride in.

My thoughts were interrupted by the increasing voices from the boys' dormitory. Harry's loud yells echoed down the stairs towards the common room and I sighed. This must be some sort of record. The rest of the students tried ignoring the argument, no doubt finding it awkward to be privy to such an argument. Climbing my way up the tower I heard their once jumbled yells turn coherent.

"Leave my mother out of it, Harry." Seamus yelled.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry spat.

"Just because yours can't worry about you doesn't mean that mine can't," Seamus furiously spat out in retaliation. The dorm turned silent for a moment and I rushed up the stairs. The sudden yells of the other boys in the room rang along the house and I mumbled a quick silencing spell on their door as I neared it. Drawing my wand out I opened it.

Just like I imagined, they were fighting. Their fists were flying everywhere as the others tried holding them back. They both managed to pry their way loose and gripping their wands tried to hex each other. The others clamored for their own wands before ducking down by their beds to get some cover. Hexes flew around us like they were nothing, bringing nothing else but destruction. Their anger was flaring darkly and passionately and I let myself take in the magic around us.

"Hermione, do something." Ron's voice snapped me out of it and I drew a long arc in the air mumbling a spell. The two boys split apart forcefully, landing on opposite sides of each other.

"Expelliarmus." Both their wands flew out of their hands and into mine. "What on earth are the both of you doing!" I yelled furiously finally reigning in the situation.

Harry and Seamus both opened their mouth to speak and began to blurt out everything that had happened.

Growing more annoyed I yelled, "Both of you shut up!"

I drew my wand into another arc around the room muttering another spell I learnt while perusing the books of the Black family library. The splintered wood from their hexes drew back together seamlessly as the room fixed itself up.

Turning towards the two of them I felt my anger rise. "Is it too much to ask for all of us to have a calm and peaceful first night! You both should have known better than to duel in your dorms. You could have hurt Neville, Dean and Ron with the way you were throwing your hexes." I felt myself grow furious with every word.

"Hermione," Ron tried to interrupt. They were all shying back in fear as I continued my verbal assault.

"I come in the tower and hear your voices all the way from the common room. Thank goodness I had the though to silence the room before Professor McGonagall came. And then I come in the room finding both of you trying to rip each other apart!" My voice shook with anger.

"Hermione," Ron interrupted again.

"What is it, Ronald," I spat. He pointed to my wand, which was now emitting large red sparks. I raised it to face both Harry and Seamus. Taking I deep breath I willed myself to calm.

"Both of you to bed now. If I hear another commotion from this dorm because of the both of you tonight or any other night, I will hex the both of you to the infirmary. Is that clear." My voice grew steely as I pointed my wand at them.

They nodded hurriedly climbing into bed. The others followed suit slightly alarmed at my threat.

"Oh for goodness sakes changed first." I muttered at them. They seemed to have heard my words and fluttered about the room changing, uncaring that I was there. Assessing the situation I chuckled to myself. They quickly tumbled back into bed and looked at me apprehensively.

"Goodnight boys," I said to them as I placed their wands on their respective owner's nightstand. I stalking out, my wand still at the ready to be unleashed. Exiting the room, I took of the silencing charm on the door.

"Blimey, she's scary," I heard Neville say. I paused in my steps, letting their voices fill my ears.

"Tell me about it," Ron's familiar voice added.

"Harry," questioned Seamus.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to get hexed."

"Me either."

"Truce." There was a pause.

"Truce."

Smiling briefly to myself I headed down the stairs and back into the common room. Fred and George walked up to me a grin on their faces.

"Handled yourself pretty well, we're guessing." George remarked.

"Threatened really." I gave them a large grin. "Is everything fine here?" They nodded and I bid them goodnight. Walking back up the stairs to the girl's dormitory I readied myself to sleep. Climbing onto bed making a quick excuse of feeling exhausted to Pavarti and Lavender. I heard them taking about harry while I drew the curtains closed, warding the bed from noise and any other wards I thought of. Satisfied with the end result I pulled out my rather large black bag.

"Accio _Guide to Advanced Occlumency_."

My alarm grew louder and I got up to make it stop. Half dazed I wandered into the bathroom and took my shower, the hot water drawing me out of my sleepiness. Getting out I looked over myself in the mirror before putting on my undergarments. Staring at myself in the mirror I grabbed my wand. Drying myself off magically I pulled on the rest of my uniform before fixing my wand on my hair.

What to do with it? I could leave it as unmanageable as last year or I can actually style it, nothing too big of a change but maybe just more tamed. Doing a quick series of flourished my hair curled its way into perfect ringlets. Smiling at my reflection I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. This year was a time for change, and the best way to start on that footing was by feeling better for my appearance.

Greeting the Fat Lady quickly I made my way to the Great Hall. The usually filled corridors were empty due to the early morning. Not even the occasional morning student was out wandering the hallways since it was the first day of classes. Spotting Professor Snape in the halls I passed by him with a small greeting. He said nothing but a simple nod in my direction that others would have mistakenly thought of as a slight twitch. No one would ever fully realize that maybe, just maybe, Professor Snape was not as he seemed.

I heard his footsteps mirror mine as we walked the still empty halls before disappearing completely. Finally reaching the great hall I sat down in the unfilled Gryffindor table, watching as the professors walk towards their usual seating tiredly. I whispered up towards the ceiling my usual breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon with a side of orange juice. True enough, as I had just ordered it the food appeared in front of me in mere minutes due to the courtesy of Hogwarts' own house elves.

While I still want house elves their freedom, it was nearly impossible. They liked serving their masters too much. Regardless that didn't mean I couldn't fight for their better treatment. It would have to wait until after the war though. I could hardly do much as a student. I didn't have enough power and pull for that. I filled myself with food as slowly the other students found themselves their breakfast.

Finishing up quickly I opened my notebook on healing magic to review. They were pesky things. I couldn't try over half of them since I didn't have anyone other than myself willing to be my guinea pigs, and I for sure wouldn't poison myself to see if I can cure it. Muttering incantations to myself I heard my name being called to see Harry and Ron walking slowly towards me still half asleep.

"Morning." I said. They mumbled something incoherent as they filled their plates up. Before long Professor McGonagall came up to give us our schedule. Double potions and Ancient Runes to brighten up my day. Despite the dark dungeons that is the potions classroom, I could, at the most, enjoy some quiet time to myself perfecting my potions skills along with Professor Snape's enlightening teachings, though it usually came with harsh remarks and criticism.

Just great, the voice in my head drawled on. First day back and I have that pink toad for last class. A double class too. I wonder if she is as talentless as Professor Snape said. I groaned out at the thought of another talentless teacher. It was going to be Lockhart all over again.

"Do my ears deceive me or is Hermione Granger unhappy with attending her classes," Fred said out of nowhere.

"No, no. Never our dear Hermione, this must be an imposter!" George replied dramatically pointing his wand at Hermione's face. I swatted it away and glared at them with a pout.

"It's that toad. I have her last," I grumbled.

"You haven't even had her and you're fed up already? You need to reign that in or else fifth year will be very troubling with your O.W.L.s." George began.

"But if you need, we have skiving snack boxes, ensures you a quick dismissal to the infirmary and a quick recovery," Fred added. "So long as you eat the antidote part of the snack."

I regarded them seriously, "maybe later."

Their jaws dropped as they gaped at me. I guess they never knew me to be one to skive out of classes. Though I honestly haven't done it on purpose before. The times I was out of classes I was usually incapacitated from going on adventures with Harry and Ron.

"Definitely an imposter, " Fred whispered to George who nodded seriously. They walked away whispering to each other, their heads turning back behind them to look at me before snapping back to center to resume their talk. They were a weird duo, but honestly, you love them to bits for it.

"You really going to skive out of class? I thought you hated Fred and George's jokes too." Ron said.

"Drastic times, call for drastic measures."

Professor Binns rambled on about the Giant Wars as the first class came and went. Only the introduction, of course. I spelled my quill to write everything he said, it was quite a handy charm really, one of the greater finds in the countless of books I've read. Allowing the quill to write for me I practiced my occlumency shields. It was another great find for me. With my temper and emotions in check through the practices I could think more clearly and more organized.

History of Magic was a blur from that moment on and soon I found myself sitting in the potions class listening to the professors voice wrap itself around the very air of the dungeons.

"Today you will be making the Draught of Peace. A common potion tested in your examination this year. Make it perfectly and it should give the drinker a sense of calmness from anxiety. Make it poorly and it may just put a person to an irreversible sleep." I stood up straighter at his words and made myself pay closer attention. Potions has always a tricky subject. Make one simple wrong room and you can kill someone instead of curing them, poison them unknowingly or hurt them irreparably. "On the board is the list of ingredients and instructions, follow them carefully." He flicked his wand and the cupboard opened, "Ingredients in the cupboard. You have the rest of class. Begin." Snape ended finally.

The class sprang to life as everyone turned towards the cupboard. The time trickled away as the room was filled with only the sound of bubbling cauldrons and the chopping, slicing and grinding of various ingredients. The potion was difficult with its own set of complexity, though not as difficult as the polyjuice potion that I brewed in second year.

Chop. Slice. Add. Stir counter clockwise. Simmer. I brewed it with as much concentration as I could muster. The potion turned silver, producing sliver vapors. I felt Snape lean over me gazing onto my potion as I stirred it. I stilled at his close presence and my heart thumped loudly in my chest in what I think was anticipation. He said nothing and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief, he didn't find any mistake.

He walked over to Harry, who had no such luck. His potion emitted a sickly green vapor. Though it wasn't as bad as Ron's which was producing an awful shade of yellow sparks, nor Seamus who managed to set his aflame.

"Is this supposed to be the Draught of Peace, Potter?" Snape mocked.

"Yes." He mumbled. I frowned. The Slytherins across the room laughed and snickered at the display. It was like a feast to them, our misfortune.

"Tell me, Potter. What is the third line on the board?" Snape said softly.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir counter clockwise three times, let simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of hellbore syrup." I saw his face sink as he said the last part and I knew his mistake. He knew it too.

"Did you follow the instructions, Potter?" Snape leered, prolonging harry's embarrassment.

"No. I forgot the hellbore." He whispered, his hand gripped tightly on his wand at his side.

"Your potion is useless, evenesco." Snape said softly before turning towards the rest of the class. "The rest of you, fill a vial with your name on it and place it on my desk. Homework for Thursday is a twelve inch parchment on moonstone properties in regards to potion. You are dismissed." The class hurriedly filled their vials as Harry abruptly grabbed his belongings before exiting.

I packed my stuff slowly, letting all the other students leave before me. Soon enough, I was alone with Professor Snape.

"You wish to say something, Miss Granger?" said Snape.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him, Goyle had a worse potion." He stood there unmoving before raising his eyebrows. He flicked his wand towards the cupboard as it closed magically.

"I do not recall asking for your advice." I stared at him watching as he moved towards his desk. He was moving stiffly again. Slightly slower than usual too.

"You're hurt again."

"Your observational skills are outstanding," he mocked me. His voice was piercing like sharp glass. I flinched but didn't move. "If that is all, leave me." He sunk down onto his chair and visibly relaxed a bit before me for the first time. It was odd to see him like that. He wasn't completely relaxed but he gave me the liberty to see him more unwound than I ever had the chance of seeing him in.

"You should go see Madame Pomfrey, sir." He didn't move.

Taking a deep breath I rand through my thoughts. Was I brave enough to do this? I let the thought hang over me before finally deciding. I gripped my wand tightly in my hand, letting the connection to the object fill me with power as my magic became so close to manifestation. I stepped closer towards him my hand at my wand. Drawing it, I felt his gaze snap at me. His eyes hardened and I nearly stopped in my steps. I pointed my wand at him and saw him shift to grip his own but he didn't more or make any other sounds in questioning or in protest.

I mumbled through a series of diagnostic spells I'd learned because of him those few weeks back in the summer. My magic formed from my wand, letting stream of golden waves flow gently in the air. They wrapped its way onto Snape, changing colors before he was completely wrapped in the thin tendrils. The colors were mostly golden while a few on his arms were red and blue on his legs.

His stare did nothing as I set out on a mission. Waving my wand over his arm I let out a string of words. His arm became encased in a soft white glow, mending the laceration that I knew was there due to the diagnostic spell. I watched as the red string wrapped around his arm fade into orange before turning golden. Casting my eyes towards his legs I muttered another string of spells. Each one causing a spark of silver out of my wand that sunk into his robe and onto his legs. I felt his eyes follow my every move but I immersed myself into the healing. Like before, the blue string quickly faded into the same golden color like all the others. Satisfied with my work I stepped away from him, casting him a small smile. He sat there wordlessly, calculating my actions.

"Bye Professor," I said. I turned away from him and exited the room to meet up with Harry and Ron in the great hall. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I felt high from the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I felt his eyes piercing right through me as I left, and I couldn't take of the grin that formed on my face. I just healed the infamous Severus Snape and I survived to tell the tale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

My happiness from surviving Professor Snape and from actually healing someone by myself didn't disappear as Ancient Runes came and went. It was noticeable just how happy I was as Harry, Ron and I walked along the corridors to Defense class.

"What's made you so happy?" Ron asked.

I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. "Ancient Runes was a good class."

"Only you would be so happy after that class," Ron muttered. I only smiled back, which seemed to unnerve him even more. The class was nearly filled as Harry and Ron took a desk next to each other, leaving me near the front of the class with a lone seat next to me like always.

Malfoy walked in without his usual goons by his side, nearly late. Surveying the class he saw the only empty seat next to me. Without another word he sat down. I fidgeted in my seat uncomfortable waiting for some sort of scathing remark from him. It never came.

A paper bird flew by us from the back of the class. It was beautiful magic really. Simple yet it served its purpose well enough as breezed around the classroom trying to swerve away from the people trying to hit it. I heard Malfoy chuckle next to me as he joined in on the fun by launching a piece of paper at it. The bird simply swerved away, though not without faltering as the paper grazed its fluttering paper wing.

The class' laughter ended abruptly when a single spell zapped its way through the air hitting the paper bird. It crisped up, burning and disintegrating on its way down. Everyone seemed to somber up by the display as Umbridge strutted down the aisle to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon class," she said, a rather large smile plastered on her face. There goes my happy day.

A few people muttered a disjointed greeting. I could feel their growing hatred for her already.

"That won't do," she reprimanded. "Everyone together now." The class choired the greeting. It felt like elementary school all over again. I almost snorted at the thought.

"Much better," Umbridge said. "Now then, wands away and quills out." Everyone grumbled. Wands away? Surely, she didn't mean we weren't going to do magic in her class. She flicked her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. The books at the far end of the class fluttered about, each one finding its way to a student before dropping unceremoniously on the wooden desk. "This year will be quite special," she chirped sweetly, it sounded disgusting to my ears. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination. More commonly known as O.W.L.s." The blackboard behind her began to spell out her sentence before the chalk dropped down unmoving once more. "Now all of you now have a ministry approved course book, seeing as your education over this matter has been," she paused trying to find the right word, "lacking."

"There isn't anything here about using spells." I commented, having already read the book during my first year hoping to find any useful information, only to figure out the book was completely worthless. If I found it worthless in my first year when I was still fresh from the muggle world then it's still worthless now, probably even more so.

"Why my dear, I don't know why you would need to use spells in my classroom." She looked strangely confused and there were some truth in her words as she addressed me. Did she really believe in what she was saying? It's completely barmy not casting spells when we needed to learn them. Especially for our exams at the end of the year.

"We won't be using magic?" Malfoy questioned next to me. I looked at him and he appeared just as unnerved at the thought of not learning new spells to add to his arsenal.

"This place is a safe, risk free environment," the toad began.

"If someone, attacks us it won't be risk free," Harry added. I saw Umbridge twitch and her eyes crinkled with slight hatred.

Her voice turned sharp and cold, "Student will raise their hands before speaking." She looked over everyone of us before glaring at harry through a smile. "Who on earth would harm students?"

I wished Harry to not say anything. Mentally telling him to not do anything at all for that matter.

"I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort," he exclaimed. Everyone jumped up slightly from their seats and I saw the professor's posture stiffen as her worried eyes scanned the rest of the class.

"Now let me inform all of you. There have been people," she paused looking at Harry, "who have claimed that a certain dark wizard is now at large." She paused again, surveying the reactions in the room. I fixed my now hardened eyes at Harry and Malfoy. Harry was growing more furious, his temper just waiting to explode while Malfoy stiffened knowingly that the events really did happen. Umbridge continued dramatically, making sure to enunciate each word, "this is a lie."

"It wasn't a lie. I saw him. I fought him!" Harry yelled at her.

"Detention Mr. Potter. Eight o'clock, my office," Umbridge snapped.

"So you think Cedric Diggory died all by himself?" Harry exclaimed.

"Cedric Diggory was a tragic accident." She stated simply.

"It wasn't an accident, it was murder!"

"Out! Out of my classroom and report to your head of house immediately for punishment. You have a weeks detention." She yelled. Her voice was high and out of control. She lost her precious order of the classroom. Harry left without another word. He grabbed his belonging and quickly shuffled out of class, slamming the door as he went.

The class was deadly silent.

"Turn to chapter one in your books and take notes. When you are done you will turn your notes to me," Professor Umbridge said. "And note, this _will_ be your permanent seat." Her hand was trained on her wand in a tight grip as she made her way to the front of the room.

Averting my gaze I turned to the task at hand. Enchanting my quill to write my notes for me I took out my Ancient Runes book and began to read it for my homework.

She sat there in front of the class drinking her tea as we all did our work in silence, with the occasional whisper here and there. I saw Malfoy next to me tap his quill on the desk repeatedly.

"Can you stop that," I hissed. He looked at me strangely.

"Annoying you, Granger?" He sneered at me quietly. I nodded tensely as he continued his drumming of the quill. "Well I can't help it. I'm bored. Unlike you I've already finished with this task."

I grinned at him. "I've been done with this task the moment she said to start. I've been doing other work instead," I said slyly. His eyes widened slightly before looking at my moving quill that wrote out the rune translation for another class.

He looked at me calculating my actions. Why were all Slytherins always calculating and analyzing everything I did?

"Your book looks like the one she gave us." He commented. "How?"

"A charm." I whispered back. "And if you stop your drumming and call a truce for this year with me maybe we will just survive this awful class," I looked at him and smirked. It wasn't blackmail since I didn't have anything on him. In fact it was just a little preposition, definitely not coercion either. He knew what I wanted though and he observed me more carefully.

He soaked in what I said before nodding. "Truce for this class only."

"No, everywhere for this year," I whispered under my breath.

"For classes we have only." He tried to compromise, "I have a reputation to uphold."

I paused for a moment. "Everywhere, but discreetly."

"Entailing?" His lips were pursed in annoyance to my terms but we both knew this was for the best. We needed to survive this class, and dying from boredom would become reality instead of just an overused term if we didn't work something out.

"Everywhere you will be civil to me when we are alone or without anyone listening in. When you are with your friends you will try to ignore me and only when your friends initiate it you can support them."

"In exchange?" His voice trailed on.

"In exchange, I'll cast spells so we can use this class to do other work, and when alone we'll help each other with ancient runes." I offered. I knew that while we were both top of our classes, ancient runes was a time consuming, laboring work that having a partner with equal intelligent would greatly help. He knew it too.

"Agreed."

I pulled out my discretely wand and flicked it over to his back and then the book in front of him. The words changed quickly into the ancient runes dictionary and a paper appeared before him that looked like an ordinary blank parchment to the unknown eye. But to us both it held a series of runes that was our homework for the week. He nodded to me slightly and began doing his work.

"To an interesting year," I offered to him.

"To an interesting year," he mumbled back almost inaudibly.

The great hall at dinner was busy with the loud chatter of the students. Everywhere we went we heard the whispers of what happened with Harry in Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"He says he really fought You-Know-Who," a small Hufflepuff first year said to his fellow classmates. The hall talked endlessly and rumors grew wilder with every moment. At one point I heard a Ravenclaw girl saying that Harry went mental in the classroom and had to be hexed and stunned to subdue him.

"Don't pay attention to any of them," I said to Harry. He flinched at every whisper they said about him and I felt him coil up trying to mask his anger. I gripped his should reassuringly but he shrugged me off. I glanced at Ron who was already staring at me. He shook his head. We both knew. Harry was getting angrier and more moody everyday.

"Let's get out of here," Ron said to Harry, who just got up and began to walk. We quickly got our stuff and followed Harry, a few steps behind him.

"He's going mental, Hermione. Nightmares and everything."

"I know, but we can't do anything unless he approaches us. He'll just lash out with everything we say," I whispered to him. As much as I loved Harry as a brother, he is one of the most temperamental and emotional wizard I have ever met, I huffed in annoyance, "We'll just have to be there when he needs us."

"So we wait?"

"Yes Ron, we wait."

We finally reached the still open portrait that Harry had just passed through to see a flourish of colors in one corner with stacks and stacks of assorted treat. First years lined up at the side had all different minor maladies while Fred and George seemingly monitored their reactions.

"They…" I began, I was lost for words for once.

"They're just having a bit of fun," Ron said. "Harry's upstairs, maybe we should go after him to try and calm him down. He seemed awfully mad-"

"You go on right ahead. I need to talk to the twins."

He followed me as I walked towards the two identical Weasleys.

"Hermione, pleasure to see you," George began nervously.

"Fever fudge?" Fred continued.

"Are these your skiving snackboxes?" I asked them, my tone was hard and my eyes glanced over at all the first years. I could feel my own magic flaring to life as I spoke. I needed to handle this correctly, or else I wouldn't get what I want.

"Uhm…" Fred looked at George apprehensively, before muttering out, "Yes, you of course are a dear friend and if you want you can have a trial of the various sweets that would-"

"A trial?" I droned out, channeling my inner Snape. This was turning to be fun. Their expressions turned worried and I felt everyone's eyes on us, waiting to hear me reprimand them for giving untested treats to first year guinea pigs. "Surely you boys don't mean to bribe me with just a measly trial."

"We mean an unlimited amount for life or various treats of Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes products, when they are available and on shelf for the later ones," George quickly cut in anxiously.

"And items of course too," Fred added, nodding his head in confirmation.

Hook, line and sinker.

"Great! We have a deal," I chirped giving them a large smile. "I'll take a handful of each sweets. Make sure you don't hold your trials on Thursday night, Professor McGonagall plans to drop in sometime that night to check on the state of the house."

They stood there stunned and everyone froze at their spots. I looked at the twins again and they sprang to life grabbing a bag and filling it with sweets.

"You won't stop us now?" Fred asked, handing me the sweet filled bag.

"Nope. And I'll do you something better." I motioned them closer and leaned over to them both. "The Boils Bonbon," I whispered in Fred and George's ear, "place them in a chocolate box and send them to Umbridge with a note saying it's from Fudge and she will eat it them all up." I pulled away to see their grinning faces and winked.

"We have underestimated you, Hermione," George stated. I smiled at him and his brother. "We will take that into account. It has been a great pleasure doing business with you." They each held out their hands and I shook them with a firm grip.

Turning to everyone else with my bag of sweets at my side, "Well then," said as I looked at all of their widened eyes. "Goodnight everyone, I'm turning in." There was a choir of goodbyes as I left the common room.

"-But I'm your brother. How come I don't get free sweets?" Ron's voice was the last thing I heard from the common room as I went up to my dorm.

It was still empty and I finally relaxed completely. Tugging at my tie I loosened it. Kneeling down in front of my trunk I stripped it one by one of the wards in place before opening it up. I placed my new bag of goodies in a small container with an extension charm on it. Quickly drawing my wand I inscribed the name, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,_ before dropping the entire lot of treats, save a few, into it. Placing the box in its proper place I began the series of warding spells on it once again.

Shuffling through my drawers for a nightgown I picked out a new silky blue one that reached to the floor. Stripping and pulling on my nightwear I went through my usual nighttime routine. Crawling into bed I closed my curtains and again cast my wards on it, before picking out another book from my bag, my portable library really. Grabbing my notebook and quill, I opened the large tome.

_Ancient Arts: Blood Magick. _Chapter 7: Blood Healing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The rest of the week went by without much trouble as Harry's temper died down. And before we knew it, it was already October.

The leaves had already started to turn to different shades of colors and the weather grew chillier. The autumn air was refreshing, bringing with it a less hot headed Harry. There were no more incidents with Harry and Umbridge but nonetheless something was off. Umbridge was reinstated as some sort of 'high inquisitor,' which was nothing but a title given to her to further the Ministry's control over Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before someone gets sacked because of her. Personally I think of Trelwaney as the first to go. Divination was the most useless subject. Why use divination to predict the future when arithmancy was much more precise?

Everything was off really. I had some sort of truce with Malfoy for instance. There were few times already when I would be in the library when he would just show up and sit at my table wordlessly. Only talking when he had a question about a specific rune translation. We've fallen into a pattern almost. In class, while the rest read and wrote the assignment of the day we rushed ours quickly before turning towards other homework, occasionally picking at each other's brains for answers when we got stuck with only mild insults, which were harmless in the end. In the halls we ignored each other, and when that was impossible, resorted to the usual spats of mudbloods and the amazing bouncing ferret. To which he would later joke about when he was in a good mood, and the library was nearly exactly like classes except for the times we would get off topic and talked about various other things. It was safe to safe though that Draco Malfoy was not that horrible of a git as I thought he was. He was still a git, but a funny one at that. Though he had a cruder and darker sense of humor.

Luna was nearly on a completely different spectrum. While her facts on various species seemed more like myths and make belief there must be some sort of basis on them. Either way she grew on me. Her weird styles and quirks always proved to be good amusement in the mornings. It was only a plus that she seemed to know me better than she should. I could be completely relaxed with her, though my darker research would be hidden as much as possible to her ever knowing eyes. Her ability to read people was much better than mine. She just seemed to know things that others shouldn't be privy too. The amount of gossip that passed through that girl's mouth was incredible. Though she wouldn't look like the kind to actually do so. With her perfectly innocent look paired with the air of purity around her you wouldn't know but the heart of someone that knew your deepest darkest secret. Although she never thought anything much of it and only divulged the information when specifically asked, and even at that only to those she deemed.

My birthday had come and gone without anyone's notice other than Luna who had gifted me with a wrist bracelet she had made herself. It was a fragile little thing made of silver entwining wires that made a twisting design before finally holding a large emerald stone. I had asked her about the stone but she simply shrug her shoulders and everything was left at that. Even Ron and Harry seemed to have forgotten my birthday. No matter how many times I say it didn't bother me, it did, even if it was only a small part of me that was rather annoyed that they had forgotten. But with everything that had happened already this year, it hardly mattered if they'd forgotten, right?

Instead, I celebrated it on my own. Sneaking off into Hogsmeade on a whim I was able to go to a small pet emporium where I found Nightmare, Night for short. He was the cutest little thing, though he was not very little at all. The black and white eagle owl had a wingspan of one hundred eighty centimeters and was very large for even its own breed. It was a temperamental bird to nearly all the workers at the store but it had instantly take to me, no doubt due to the rather large treat I had offered before I had bought him. He was perfect, with a temper just like my own when aroused by whoever was the unlucky fellow.

I sat there by the fire with Ron. When Harry came by. We stopped talking immediately. He sat down pulling a book from his bag to read for one of his classes. My eyebrow furrowed at the slightly irritated skin on his hand. So much for a quiet October.

"What's wrong with your hand, Harry?"

"Nothing," he said observing his right hand. Ron looked at us with confusion before I took Harry' left hand into mine.

"Not that one, this one." I muttered. He tried pulling away but I already turned his hand over to see the irritated skin. There on his had was a few weeks old scar reading 'I must not tell lies.'

How did I not notice this before? How could I have missed this? The skin was irritated probably from scratching. While the wound had healed, remnants of dark magic lingered to aggravate the wound if not treated properly.

"You need to tell the Professor Dumbledore," I looked at him straight in the eyes. I sounded like a bloody hypocrite to myself. Here I was telling him to go to the headmaster when I couldn't even do the same.

He shook his head, "No I don't. It doesn't matter anyways. It's done with."

"Blimey Harry. That woman's torturing you," Ron whispered. "If the parents knew about this-"

"Well I haven't got any of those have I, Ron," Harry cut in.

I looked at Ron briefly hoping he would get my message. Drop it. He stopped talking and I lifted Harry's hand to the level of my eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked while I observed his new scar.

"Taking the pain away." I grabbed my wand and laid his had on my lap. Tracing the words over I began a soft chant. His had seemed to glow a light silver color and then I dropped my wand back to my side. "Better now? Does it still hurt?"

He lifted his hand to see the scar that looked less irritated and red than it did just moments ago. "No." He whispered. "Thanks." He muttered under his breath before looking back towards his book. I glanced over to Ron who had his eyes shuffle back and forth from the paper he was writing to Harry.

Staring back into the fire I let out a deep breath. And here I was really hoping that October would be calmer. My first streak of not having to use healing spells on someone that was actually hurt ended, even though Harry's wound was minor compared to Snapes. Professor Snape didn't seem to be any worse than usual in regards to his health. He had been more temperamental with his moods in classes, but regardless nothing seemed to be wounding him since the first time I healed him. Maybe he had finally started to take better care for himself when he was hurt.

With Umbridge actually punishing the students in this way though, more healing might be needed. This was just barbaric. She took this way too far. I grimaced at the thought of the younger years facing this kind of punishment. Staring back at Harry I realized what to do.

If she wanted to play, I'll play.

"Harry?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"What do you think about starting a little club? A defense club?"

"What do you mean?" Both he and Ron looked at me with interest.

"Since Umbridge won't teach us what we need to learn, why not teach ourselves?" Harry regarded me with a sort of understanding. "It would definitely grate her nerves," I continued with a grin on my face. I could practically feel the twinkle in my eyes. Curse Dumbledore and the infectious twinkle.

"Anything to get back at her." His face broke out into a grin and we stood there in complete understanding of each other. "When do I start?"

I carried out joyfully the next day, waking up bright and early. Walking through the halls I saw Snape's dark figure ahead.

"Good morning, sir." I greeted.

"Miss Granger," Snape replied curtly.

"I need to speak with you, in private if I may." I said gently, peaking his interest.

"With regards too?" His smooth voiced carried on.

"In regards to certain readings and activities that-" I began.

"Detention, Miss Granger. Tonight, my office at eight. And ten points from Gryffindor. If I catch you running in the halls again I will take fifty." Snape spat out coldly. I flinched at his sudden action before stiffening at the new sound of footsteps.

"Snape," Umbridge greeted cheerfully. She looked at me with so much joy after overhearing me land detention with the snarky wizard. The man didn't respond back but simply turned away his dark robes rippling around him as he went. I followed him to the direction of the great hall before seating myself next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. I whispered to her my plan and she smiled at me gently.

"Can you spread the word to those you can trust?" I asked her.

"Yes, I believe so," her melodic voice rang softly. I didn't need to elaborate on just what exactly I needed for her to do. She simply knew the full extent once I told her of wanting to create a small group to review with.

We spoke our breakfast order and made way to the library to do further planning, leaving the boys to fend for themselves this morning with their last minute assignments.

The day sped fast and soon it was nearing eight already.

"I still don't see how you, of all people, got detention with the greasy bat." Ron complained.

"He caught me running in the halls, Ron. I was too excited to meet up with Luna and got caught. It isn't like this is the first time I've ever gotten detention." I said annoyed as I put my cloak on and readied my bag to water it is I will be doing in the potion master's office.

"But still," Ron whined.

"I'm heading out now. I'll be heading to the library afterwards so don't wait up for me." Clutching my bag closer I left the busy common room. Casting a disillusionment charm on myself I felt the magic waft down onto me as if an egg had been split on top of my head. Looking at my now invisible self I journeyed down towards the dungeons, reaching his office just before the clock stroked eight.

"Punctual as always, Miss Granger." Snape's voice mocked me as I eased my way through to his office. His tone would usually bite and aggravate me but I was in a cheery mood, more so than usual. The decision to rebel against Umbridge made my blood pound with excitement, my heart lifting in spirits.

"Good evening, professor." I smiled, casting away the charm to make myself visible once more.

"You wished to speak to me, if I recall correctly." Snape's voice was calm and collected, feigning boredom almost to what I had wanted to tell him in the hallways that morning.

"I plan to start a defense class," I blurted out rather excitedly. His penetrating gaze hit me and I felt a sudden intrusion in my mind. My occlumency shield rose on instincts as I tried to fend of the feeling of someone prying their way into my brain. I could feel him tearing down my defenses easily and I had at least the sense to grab my wand at my side. With a force within me I held it up at him, sending a stunning spell his way. His eyes lost connection with mine as he recoiled back slightly, no doubt repelling the majority of the near distance spell. I looked at him furiously.

"You tried to invade my mind!" I yelled. Snape had regained his stature as he stared at me with a most curious expression. He was silent and I couldn't help but stay silent until he made another move, one to indicate me in some form to continue. He flicked his wand at the door to cast a silencing charm before returning his attention to me. "You have absolutely no right to do that. That was a complete invasion of privacy. If I hadn't used my shields I would have given you everything!" I breath grew ragged at the end of my outburst.

I saw his lips curl upwards. "Are you finished?" I nodded and finally sat down on the chair opposite of the desk where he was sitting. He looked almost amused at my actions, that aggravating man. "How do you suppose you will be starting this defense class?" He asked honestly.

"We'll find some members and a place to practice. Harry will teach us the spells he knows." My voice was cold as I reigned in my anger. I could feel my magic buzzing erratically under my skin, just waiting to burst out.

"'And the spells you know?" Those dark eyes of his sunk into me, my shields instantly rising once more for precaution. I could hear a chuckle escape his throat. "I will not delve into your mine again, Miss Granger," he mocked. "The spells you know, will you teach them?"

"They are not the kind that I would be willing to divulge to large masses." I replied swiftly, looking away from his calculating gaze. It was safest to not give them such ammunition, despite the war. It would do more harm than good if they knew such dark spells.

"And to small masses?" Snape's words were each accentuated, emphasized to such a dramatic degree that I hung on his every word as they slowly slipped from his lips.

Nearly about to reply I caught myself and took a much needed pause. Would I be willing to teach Harry or Ron the spells I knew? No matter the origin and the actual use. No. That would be too much for Harry. The influence of the magic would tear him apart. And Ron didn't have the discipline to fight off the darkness. This would be just to myself.

"Not even them," I whispered. He regarded me quietly before pushing a stack of paper in my direction.

"You will be grading these papers for your detention," he allowed me no questions as he continued, "First year to fourth. Should you not finish you will return on a later date. Begin." With that he returned to his own papers, leaving me there on his desk looking bewildered at the abrupt change of topic. "I said begin. I will not repeat myself for a third time, " he scowled.

His tone commanded action, like always and I quickly gathered my wits to follow his demand. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out a quill and a pot of red ink. Getting to work I scribbled, scratched off, and graded the assignments. One by one, they seemed to be getting worse and worse. Some were good enough, but many others was just lacking. They could have included so much more and their reasoning were completely unfounded in some cases.

"That will be all today," Snape said. I looked up at him and to the stack of ungraded papers. "You will return Monday at eight, do not be late." I glanced over at the clock seeing that two hours had passed by already.

"Goodnight Professor." Nearing the door I heard his voice travel across the classroom.

"Miss Granger," I paused in my steps, "I find the antique store at Hogsmead to be very helpful in concealing more questionable activities."

I exited the classroom without another word and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. I let my confusion not take over my appearances but inside I tried to digest the words spoken by the professor. I didn't know there was an antique store in Hogsmead. After two years of visiting the small quaint village I knew all the stores there, at least in the more humble area. I bit my lip in realization, I guess I would be heading towards the shadier Hogsmead, there was nowhere else it would have been in.

I shook the rest of that line of thought away, back to the defense classes I needed to plan out. With Luna handling recruitment the only thing I need now was a place to practice. I paced across the floor towards the Fat Lady when I felt the surge of power run through the castle. There was the soft rippling of the walls and where there usually was a blank wall now had a large ornate door.

Approaching it cautiously I drew my wand out to the level of my eye. Stepping through the doors I looked around the empty room. Several training dummies were on the side, unmoving and weather beaten. What was this place?

Lowering my wand, but still gripping it tightly at my side I walked around the large room. On the other side was a small series of shelves holding dueling books for various levels. Glancing to the middle of the room I noticed a slightly raised platform, a dueling platform. No it couldn't be.

"I found the Room of Requirement." I stood there amazed. I just found one of the greatest secrets of Hogwarts. My entire body was elated. Think, think, what could I wish for? "I want a library of all your books," I said out loud. The room rippled with magic before shifting into a large library. Shelf after shelf, aisle after aisle, of books were placed within the makeshift library. "Incredible." I ran my fingers over the spines of the books beside me, raking in all the titles that I've never heard of.

What if I never find this place again? The treacherous voice of reason in my head rang. It was a possibility. I can't take that chance, but was I really going to take it all. I already had a library's worth of books, but the knowledge in these ones were vast. Some of them could be completely unknown to any wizard alive. There could be some so old they could be dated back to the founders' era.

Decidedly, I lifted my gaze looking upwards to the ceiling I called out again, "I want the best trunk you have, please." A smaller ripple of magic went into the air as a large black wooden trunk appeared. It was sleek with small intricate carvings on the side. On the middle of the trunk was a large silver design 'H.G.' that weaved across the entire top. My finger looped to the lock to open it only to find a smooth metal.

I tapped my wand on it on instincts and the trunk sprang to life. The inside already held an undetectable extension and a weightless charm on it from the magic permeating throughout the object. It was perfect. No wonder they call this the room of requirement. I let out a small thank you to the room before casting my wand in the direction of the unending tomes.

"Accio books," I yelled out, willing myself to call the high volume of books into the trunk. One by one they flew inside. I felt myself tire from the sheer amount of magic exhausted from one spell. I could feel the spell draining me slowly, but surely as hundreds of books flew past me to settle in neat stacks inside the nearly infinite trunk. I could feel my body flush, my head growing lighter from exhaustion. As the last book entered the trunk I felt my body sing in relief.

Surveying the room, it was empty. The unending amount of volumes was all in the safety of my trunk. Grinning wildly I exited the room, taking note of its location.

Tiredly, I entered the Gryffindor tower and climbed up the stairs to my dorm before collapsing in my bed, completely spent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The morning of the first Hogsmead trip quickly as we headed outside wrapped in our cloaks. The wind was furious as it hit us howling as it went by.

"Where are we going by the way?" Harry asked me.

"Hogshead," I replied as I quickened my steps.

"Not the Three Broomsticks?" Ron questioned.

I looked over at him before saying, "too obvious. We could get caught there. I've already owled ahead to reserve the pub for the time we're there." I made sure to do it as soon as we agreed on the plan. It wouldn't do us any good if we were found. Umbridge would try to stop us every step of the way if she knew what we were up too.

"Bloody hell, how'd you manage to do that in less than two days time?" said Ron. He looked at me in pure amazement while Harry stared at me funnily.

"I have my ways," I replied as we continued to walk along the path to Hogsmead. Honestly though, it was much easier than I expected. After the short talk with Snape in detention I soon found a small note on my plate the next day during breakfast informing me of the reservation. How Snape convinced the owner of the pub I don't know, but I wasn't about to go ask any time soon.

Finally reaching the abandoned pub we pushed the door open. It creaked loudly before making way to a dingy room. There was a layer of dust on most tables while the smell of goats permeated the dirty pub. Cobwebs lined the ceiling and I could see the dust in the very air once we walked in.

"Definitely nothing like the Three Brooksticks," I heard Ron comment.

There were already a group of people in one corner of the pub and I saw Luna's blonde hair in the mix. She turned to me and smiled before gazing at the other student, humming a song I didn't know.

"You two go wait for me there," I pointed to the three empty seats in front of the crowd, no doubt set up by Luna. "I'll be right there." Without waiting for their response I walked away to approach the barman.

"What can I do you for miss?" The barman said. He looked vaguely familiar. His long grey hair and beard and his blue eyes were… No, it couldn't be. Harry never mentioned anything about Dumbledore having a brother.

"Two butterbeers and one firewhisky in a butterbeer bottle," I said softly. His eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Are you of age?"

"Does that matter?" I smirked at him, my quick words hit him straight on and he looked at me in wonder.

"No. I guess not," he muttered, finally turning away from me. He pulled out two dirty bottles and another larger cleaner bottle of Odgen's Firewhisky. He waved his wand to it, quickly transfiguring it into an equally dirty bottle like the other two.

"2 galleons." He handed me the bottles and I passed him the gold coins.

"I trust that this gathering will be kept quiet on your part," I said. My eyes were squinted, trying to see the resemblance between the two men. His eyes crinkled and twinkled at my statement before he grimaced.

"Certainly," he grabbed an old dirty washcloth and started manually wiping a few glasses.

I paused looking straight in his eyes. The twinkle was still there, but I needed to be sure, "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore." I saw him flinch at the sound of his last name. So he really was the headmaster's brother. That must be how Snape managed to secure the location.

"It's Aberforth only now." He replied softly. I nodded to him before heading to the front of the group beside Harry and Ron. Passing them the two butterbeers I opened my own drink and took a swig of it. The liquid burned down my throat before settling in. So that's what it tasted like. The burning liquid settled in my stomach, burning all the while. I shifted in my seat, a bit uncomfortable at the effects.

"You know, in a place like this we could have asked for some firewhiskky," Ron muttered, "I've always wanted to try some." I suppressed the urge to laugh as I held my drink.

"Ronald, that's against the law. We're not legal yet," I chastised him. I'm such a hypocrite. Taking smaller sip this time I felt my mind grow lighter. Time to get this show on the road.

"Hi everyone. You know why we are all here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher to teach us about defending ourselves against the dark art," I said out loud.

"Why," a boy from the small crowd.

"Because You-Know-Who is back," Ron answered rather rudely.

"Because he says," another boy said looking at Harry.

"Because Dumbledore says," I retorted back at the boy. He was about to speak but I cut him off, "regardless, we need to learn. If not for that then for our O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

"Do you really believe that You-Know-Who is back?" A guy beside the first boy sneered. I glared at him. Were these guys ever going to stop?

"Yes, and so should you." The bar turned silent. Even Aberforth from the back was listening to our words.

"Maybe if we knew what happened to-" a girl bravely began.

"If you're here to talk about Cedric, leave. I'm not talking about him," Harry snapped. I placed a hand on his should, squeezing it tightly to calm him. He looked at me and nodded briefly before visibly relaxing. "This isn't working Hermione. We should just-"

"I have a plan. Just wait."

"Is it true you can produce a patronus?" Luna's voice drifted out of nowhere. I turned to her with a smile, right on time.

"Yes, he can. I've seen it." I replied back. I saw everyone in the crowd sit up straighter with the new bit of information.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you can do that." Dean said.

"Second year, he killed a basillisk with Gryffindor's sword." Neville added into the mix. The crowd's chatter grew louder.

"Third year he fought off hundreds of dementors," Ron over exaggerated. Then again he wasn't really there for that part of the night.

"And last year he survived the Triwizard tournament and really fought off Voldemort." I managed to say. The crowd flinched at the name and some completely dropped their drinks, but their impressed faces at Harry's feats remained.

"Stop," Harry said. "You make it sound so easy and simple. It's not simple at all. I've nearly always had help and even then I've only managed to just barely survive."

"He's just being modest," Ron blurted out.

"No I'm not. Look, it isn't easy or like school. Every time those things happened it was life or death. And when you're there with only your wand, trying to survive… you don't know what that's like. You don't know what it's like to see death right in front of you," He drifted off. I looked at Harry with a pained expression, the memories of seeing my parents in their room drifted to the front of my mind. Their fearful eyes staring hollowly back at me, and their mouth hanging grotesquely wide open in a silent scream.

I snapped out of it and turned to look Harry straight in the eyes. "That's why we need you to teach us. Because if we have any chance to beat Voldemort, we need your help."

"He's really back?" Someone from the crowd spoke, her voice tinged with absolute fear.

"Yes, he's really back," Harry whispered.

"If you're not interested you can leave. If you are," I paused looking over the boys who were the most doubtful in the group, "you may stay." No one moved from their spot. Waiting a few more moments I pulled out a blank parchment from my bag and a quill. Setting it on a table in front of me I watched as Luna came up to be the first to sign it. Slowly the others followed suit before sitting back down in their seats.

"You did it Hermione." Ron said.

I shook my head, "we did it."

"So what's next?" Neville asked.

"We need a place to practice and a schedule." I replied. "Any ideas?"

They chattered aimlessly about different places to train and I couldn't help but feel guilty. One by one the suggestions were turned down.

Should I mention the room of requirement? If I did then that secret would be available to so many other people. The room had too much power to be accessible to everyone. And shouldn't they find out by themselves. And even if I did mention it Harry and Ron would wonder why I never mentioned the place before when I first found it. I would have to lie.

Unless…unless I manage to show someone else the place and get them to suggest it to the others. Brilliant.

"We can decide on a place some other time, but the scheduling would be difficult with Quidditch practice and other activities already planned." I quipped in.

"What do you suggest then?" Ginny wondered.

I reached back into my bag and pulled out a hand full of galleons. "I've enchanted this with the protean charm. Whenever there would be a meeting or when we find a place it will turn hot to the touch and you can see the message on it."

"Isn't that above a N.E.W.T. level spell?" Terry Boot asked. I nodded and his eyes grew wide, thoroughly impressed by me. I smirked at his direction before handing them out to the group.

"Well, as lovely as this all is. I've some other business to get to. Fred? Lee?" George said before getting up and leaving, followed by the two others. Taking this as their cue the others slowly got up and left, examining the coins as they went.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. A protean charm. How'd you managed to think of that?" Ron questioned.

"Honestly," I sighed, "I got the idea from the dark mark." Ron and Harry grew silent after the revelation. It was true enough. The dark mark was an interesting and completely brilliant piece of magic, though the history of it was horrid. The magic behind it, however, was amazing. The delicacy of the foundation done within the mark had to have been sunk into the very magic of a witch or wizard to ensure proper summoning and so forth. It was just terrible that such magic was used for such horrible deeds.

"The parchment?" Harry asked, he looked a tad worried from my confession of being inspired by the Voldemort's mark and regarded me carefully. I tilted my head and he continued, "There was something off about it," he explained.

I smiled at him, "it's more like a contract, really. Just to ensure that they won't take about the group without us knowing who snitched us out."

"You really thought this through, didn't you," said Ron. I smiled. I gave a sharp nod to Aberforth before exiting the pub with Harry and Ron. "We're going to head to the quidditch store, you coming with?"

"No, I'll be at the bookstore and probably head out to do some clothes shopping." They grimaced at the thought of me dragging them along for the rest of the day. "You guys can go ahead back and everything. I'll meet up with you at the dorms later." They smiled at me in thanks before heading off, making a beeline to the quidditch store. Some things never changed.

Looking around I noticed the street was empty. Drawing my hood up I hid my face before walking the complete other direction of the more frequented places of Hogsmead.

The town grew shadier as I walked. Everyone around me had their hoods up, concealing their identities as they purchased borderline legal or questionable items. I stopped in front of a worn down building. It was shabby and small, the plaque with the name _Ancient Artifacts_ was barely legible from the years of neglected care. I slinked inside it drawing my hood to further hide my face.

There was an ancient looking woman at the counter, busying herself by reading an equally old book.

"What can I do for you, dearie?" she said coldly despite the term of endearment. Her eyes were a piercing green, hardened by the years.

Why was I here? Snape never told me what to get, only the place to get something at.

"Perhaps that wasn't the right question." The lady pondered. "Ah, I know just what to ask. Who sent you here, dearie?"

"Snape," I whispered. The woman's mouth quirked upwards turning into a wide smile.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place, dearie? The name is Elena Salian, but just call me Gran." She said finally getting up from her seat. "Severus told me just what you needed." Gran shuffled across the store, flicking her wand to lock the entrance. I gripped mine on instinct and her smile grew wider. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She looked at me for my name.

"Hermione Granger, just call me Hermione."

"Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you Hermione." She continued. "Now if you can follow me." She turned away and slowly walked to the back of the store. Flicking her wand again a door appeared and opened leading to another small room. My eyes wandered around, why was I here? "Don't be shy now. Come in. Come in."

"Why am I here?" I blurted out.

She looked at me quizzically. "Severus didn't tell you?" I shook my head. She sighed softly. "You're here to get another wand. A special wand that is untraceable by the ministry since it isn't exactly registered. And of course a potion made by that stubborn man himself to deactivate the trace."

"The trace?"

"Yes, the trace. Surely you know about the trace the ministry has on every underage witch and wizard. Severus told me you were smart but-"

"I am," I cut in. "But the trace is suppose to be impossible to remove."

"With magic, nothing is impossible." She opened a small box from a table at the far end of the room and pulled out a small vial of silver potion. Handing it to me she motioned me to drink it.

Uncorking it I took a whiff. It didn't smell or feel malicious. Braving it I downed it in one swig. I felt the potion run its course through my body and felt my magic running freely. More freely than I ever felt before.

"That's the potion working. With the trace gone, there is no more restriction on your magic."

"None at all?"

"None at all." She confirmed. "Horrid thing that trace is. Completely keeps you from reaching your potential and stalls your development. In my day there was no such trace and everyone was free to cast as they wish." Pulling out another box from elsewhere she laid it out on the table. With a small movement from her wand the box grew in size. She opened it carefully revealing dozens of intricately designed wands. "They're my specialty. Along with some other enchanted items."

"They're beautiful," I whispered. Each one was carved with the smallest details and sleek. A few were encrusted with jewels. While the others had other forms of designs.

"Well go on then, pick one up."

I hovered my hand over each one. They were all just so beautiful. They were gleaming from the black velvet pillow they rested from and emitted so much power. My eyes settled on a sleek black wand. Its emerald stone at the silver hilt that travelled like elegant vines around the wand. The silver lines curled and twisted against each other and shone with the light. I picked it up. Giving it a wave with no real incantation to mind, it shot silver sparks that glowed all around us before it fizzled disappearing in the very air.

"Splendid. And on your first try too." She grabbed a wooden black box with a nearly matching design on it as the wand. "Here's the box and the items you will need to polish it to keep it in good working order."

"What kind is it?" I looked at her while still holding the wand. It pulsed in my hand, vibrating with power.

"All my wands are special. That one is no exception. It is 14 inches ebony wood with basilisk bone and crystalized venom core. The white engraving is unicorn blood to protect the user from the effects of more dangerous spells. Very tricky to make, this wand. It is one of the more difficult ones I've ever made though it is one of the more powerful ones as well. Fitted for darker spells, unyielding," She mentioned, her tone grew darker. "Never mind that now, you still need so much more things," she snapped back into her cheerier state.

"But I thought Professor Snape only mentioned the wand and potion to you." I questioned.

"Yes, but that does not mean I can not try to sell you other items in my store now does it." She chastised me. She drew and arc with her wand as several boxes flitted into the room. With another flick she opened them one by one, exposing a selection of jewelry and woman's clothing. I looked at them with wonder. They were just as beautiful as the wand selection. Each one seemed to vibrate power and different enchantments.

"Now then, shall we start?" I nodded numbly as she tug my hand over to the robe section. The robes pulled themselves out and was held up in front of me before zooming into a pile of rejects. Gran shook her head to each one before stopping at one long black outfit. "Try this one on, dearie. And no need to be shy now we are both ladies."

Shrugging off my clothes I pulled on the garments gently. She conjured a mirror in front of me and I looked at my reflection. The robe complimented me perfectly. The neckline scooped just low enough to be flattering but not too revealing while it fitted tightly at my waist before flaring out as if the perfect wind was breezing by. The entire top fitted like a corset with no lace but instead fastened with numerous buttons each with various runes for protection, strengthening and other enhancements.

"Absolutely perfect." I nodded to her with a wide smile. "I have several ones of these, nearly the same design, just with other minor altercations." She pulled out several other designs, one with a more plunging neckline while the other a high collar. All three designs had the variation of fitted and long flaring sleeves.

"The runes and materials?"

"All the runes work perfectly and are either protective runes or, like you already know, enhancement runes. The robes are all made of one hundred percent Acrumantula silk, dyed black of course, more durable than even unicorn hair. It is lined with dragon hide for extra protection as well as a layer of unicorn hair to further enhance the protective qualities of the garment."

"Will I really need all of this?" I asked her. She simply smiled at me, knowingly. My question sounded off in my head and I should have hit myself at the stupidity of my question. I was going to war sooner or later of course I needed them. "I'll take them all," I muttered. She conjured up several pins and one by one fitted the robes to my exact measurements and made the slight alterations to each one.

We bantered off vague topics of the shop and her adventures of when she attended her school back in her hometown. As time went by she finished her last alterations.

"Here are the matching shoes to this outfit in various length of course. As well as gloves. They are, before you ask, made from dragon skin for protection." With no time to respond she dragged me to the jewelry section placing several rings on my finger and fastening a large pendant around my neck and magically securing earrings on each lobe. "Beautiful aren't they," she gestured as she held a mirror at my reflections.

I studied the jewelry and they were all elegant like the rest of the items she had given me though not to dazzling that they would blind a person half a mile away. Except for the pendant at least, which was shining quite brightly.

"Crystals all of them. Imbued with various protection charms, both ancient and new. I've had some of these in my family for generations. They can be added to of course. The framework are all goblin made so it has increased durability and protection." She explained as I traced the pendant. "That beauty is one of the oldest jewelry in this store, ancient enchantments on it. Some that I don't even know, really. It will be quite sad parting with some of these, but I believe you will have better use for them."

"And the earrings?"

"Oh, that. That's really just to complete the look, It has the basic protective charms on it but nothing extraordinary." She replied nonchalantly.

I giggled out loud. "Everything in this store so far has heavy enchantments and these earrings are the only thing that isn't heavily imbued?"

"I _am_ old. I don't have much left in me to do such heavy spell work," she spoke softly as if I offended her. Her eyes crinkled and were lifted slightly though. She was lying.

"I'll take them as well."

"Very well. Oh, I haven't had a customer for years now, other than Severus at least." Gran smiled before taking the purchases to the cashier.

"If I may, how did you meet him?" I asked intrigued.

"If you must know, it was when he was a young boy. He was still studying at Hogwarts when he came by my store one day in his fourth year. Poor little fellow. Secondhand robes and everything," she seemed lost in thought as she charmed all the items to pack into boxes. "I honestly took pity on him. Gave him new robes before he left and made him promise to come by every time he was in town for a visit. He never has failed to do so too. Such a good wizard, that boy is. Naturally, we kept in touch, even after his schooling and with him being in the Dark Lord's service." She finished packing my purchases and handed me them in a small dragon skin clutch. "Extension charm, dearie. On the house." Grabbing it I looked at her.

"You call him the Dark Lord?" I looked at her, suddenly aware of the wand she had in her hand. I fidgeted my fingers, feeling the slight graze of my own hidden beneath my sleeve.

"Every dark witch or wizard does, dearie. Even someone as ancient as me does regardless if we follow him." She paused, "What does my allegiance mean to you?" Her smile grew and I could feel her mind trying to latch on to any information about to spill my lips to analyze.

"Nothing at the moment." I replied back staring straight into her eyes.

"That will be five hundred thirty nine galleons and eleven sickles." She grinned.

Grabbing my purse I pulled out two large pouches of galleons. Handing her an entire one I opened the other, counting out forty galleons. Handing her the rest of the money I put my money purse away.

"Thank you for your help, Gran." I said to the woman. She motioned me to stop as she walked along the shelves of her store. Pulling out a dark tome she walked over to me.

"Take this as well and be off with you." She handed me the large tome.

My eyes glided along the slightly tattered cover reading the title out loud, "Magia Antiquis Tenebrosi." My voice drawled on. "But this is-"

"A rare gift. Take it," she cut in. "You will promise me that you will visit me whenever you are in town and free?" She said it as a question but it seemed more like a command. I nodded briefly.

"Well off with you then. And don't forget your promise." I dropped the gleaming ink black book into the purse she had also gifted me and walked out of the store in my new robes, the old one tucked safely in my other bag.

Goodness gracious she was an odd woman. Though I couldn't help but be fond of her. While she was a tad pushy and, with how she acted, was no doubt a dark witch, she was indeed a witch I rather liked.

Without a hood I walked in silence to the more crowded area of Hogsmead. By the time I neared Honeydukes students were already finishing up their shopping and the sun was beginning to set. Quickly flitting inside I purchased my usual supply of treats. Exiting quickly I followed the rest on their walk back to the castle. Everyone shivered as a harsh set of wind howled by but I kept warm in the comforts of my new robes. As expensive as these were they seemed to pay off well.

Clamoring inside I wandered the halls and before joining the other students in the great hall for dinner. I walked over to Harry and Ron who were already gorging themselves with a big helping of tonight's meal. I greeted them warmly and sat down, taking extra care with my robes.

My eyes gazed over to Snape who was looking at me with odd amusement. His eyes drawn on my robe and onto my hands were several rings now took place before he reached down to his own and letting a finger circle one of his own rings. So he was made to buy some too. Maybe even tricked. We shared a look of amusement before it disappeared as quickly as it came as he suddenly reverted back into his usual sullen expression. His head turned to Umbridge and he said something short to her before turning his attention back to his dinner with a murderous intent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"She absolutely cannot do that," I said out loud. My voice was furious and it shocked both Harry and Ron as they arrived at the table for breakfast.

"Wha-" Harry yawned out.

"Umbridge!" I was beyond furious. How did she even know? The amount of precaution I used to plan the meeting. The contract would let me know if someone from the group ratted us out and it hasn't done anything to indicate that someone did. Did I make a mistake somewhere? Did I forget something?

"What did she do now?" Ron asked. I ignored him, running through the entire plan in my head. Where did I go wrong?

"She disbanded all student organizations," Fred said looking over at me worriedly.

"Someone from the group blabbed!" Ron exclaimed. "I bet it was that one of the guys who kept asking questions."

"That's impossible, Ronald." I looked at him angrily. Did he really think my protective measures weren't up to par?

"Who else would have done it? I know you said you put enchantments but you could have done it wrong." Harry explained.

"Like I said, that's impossible without me knowing who it is that blabbed. The moment someone says something to the wrong person I get notified," I whispered to him harshly. "Don't underestimate my wand work, Harry."

"Well then how do you suppose she found out," Ron said. His voice was loud and rang across the other chatter of the people next to us.

"You two," I whispered finally. How could I have been so stupid! They looked at me confused. "I didn't let you two sign the parchment. Only us three can get away talking about it to the wrong person or talking about it at all without the use of other spells or potions to break the magic I put up." I explained. "She must have heard your voices when it got carried through the wind." They looked down at their breakfast gloomily, realizing their mistake. I looked over to their sullen expression. "We'll just find a way around it." Harry and Ron lifted their gazes at me and gave me a soft smile. "But you will have to sign the contract now." They nodded gloomily.

"Does that mean that quidditch teams are disbanded too?" Harry asked me.

"We have to get special permission to play again," George said.

"So if you don't mind, Harry. Try not to get into anymore trouble with Umbridge," added Fred.

"I'll try." Harry mumbled sheepishly.

The tabled quickly chattered about something else, I'm not quite sure what it was about. My mind travelled elsewhere to the man hidden beneath the dark potion master. He sat there sneering at everyone around him as he stabbed his food harshly yet eating none of it. Was he even going to eat it or just murder it? His eyes flitted to mine and I gave him a nod of greeting. Sneering at me he returned to murder his food. I noticed his eyes gleam with murder as the Umbridge woman began talking to him. Her sickly sweet voice seemed to carry the room though undistinguishable. Snape should stop murdering his food and murder her instead. He said nothing throughout the entire breakfast meal and ate nothing either. Then again I hardly see him eat anymore. I looked over his frame, his robes hid most of it but the distinct sharpness to his shoulder and his pale face with dark circles around his eyes betrayed him.

Here I thought he was finally healthy and unhurt and he goes off not eating for what it seems to be weeks from how he looked. Sighing I turned towards Harry and Ron who completely did not notice my absent mind throughout the meal. Tey said a quick word of going to class and I followed them swiftly, my mind still focused on the potion master.

How on earth am I going to fix that?

The classes rolled by and it was defense class again. I sat in my usual seat next to Draco who leisurely was relaxed in his seat already for a change.

"Malfoy," I greeted.

"Draco," he said. "I think we're past the point in whatever kind of friendship this is for last names, Hermione." My eyes widened as he said my name. He smirked at my reaction, waiting for my response.

"Alright, Draco." I finally managed to say.

"Good afternoon class," Umbridge's voice cut in.

The class choired back at her unhappily.

"Wonderful. Today we will be continuing to reading chapter three part one to three of your textbook. You will copying the text four time, to be handed to me by the end of the class. There will be no need for talking," She squeaked happily at the end of her instructions.

I bit my tongue to hold back a reply and noticed Draco smirking at my attempt to not speak up.

Grabbing my wand I quickly mumbled a spell to copy the text on a few pieces of parchment for me and Draco. Handing the four of the paper I kept the remaining four. Turning my wand again I illusioned our Ancient Runes homework and began to translate. Point my wand now Draco I casted a notice me not spell before turning to myself and doing the same.

"So we're friends now?" I whispered to Draco.

"It would seem so. Despite your breeding, you're alright." Draco muttered.

"and friends do each other favors?"

"I suppose. It depends. Slytherin friends do things for their own gain unless they owe someone." Draco relied back diplomatically.

"And you owe me to a certain extent." He stiffened at my words. He knew it was true.

"Where is this heading?"

"I need a favor. Not a major one mind you that would completely erase your debt to me for helping you out, but a favor nonetheless. Think of it as a friendly act."

"And what does said act entail?" Draco said intrigued.

"I need you to bully Neville into the seventh floor empty corridor."

"I thought Gryffindors were all about loyalty, but here you are asking me to bully someone you would consider a friend. Why?" Draco's skepticism was well warranted and I gave him a shrug.

"You don't need to know." He looked at me weirdly, trying to find the truth in my eyes. Thank goodness he wasn't a legillimence.

"I'm a Slytherin, I need to know why." I gave a sigh. I should've known it wouldn't be so easy to get him to do what I wanted. He was Draco after all. He needed more incentive than that.

"I need him to find something for me. A hidden place to put it simply." He looked at me even more intrigued. Should I tell him more? Regardless of our newfound friendship would he blab about it to his other friends? Would he rat us out? It would be hard to get Neville to find the place without Draco's and his goons' help.

"I need something more than that. We've talked enough for you to know that much about me." He looked at me waiting for me to explain myself more.

"If I tell you a secret would you hide it from your friends," I replied back.

"If the secret is big enough, yes I would," Draco replied back quickly.

"And to the Dark Lord?" The name came out much more easily from my lips than I had ever imagined. What was it that Gran said, that every dark witch or wizard called him as such? It slipped from my lips without me really knowing. Was I turning dark? I dropped the thought.

Draco's eyes looked straight at me gazing into my eyes. I could feel him trying to look for something as his face contorted to surprise as the words fell from my lips. "Don't lie to me Draco. I know he's back. And I know the war will begin soon, before we even graduate." He looked at me hesitantly. "I need to know, will you tell the Dark Lord. Will you tell anyone else who I do not approve of?" He couldn't speak as he stared at me shocked at the words I was saying. Thank goodness for the notice me not spell I casted or else we would have gotten too many unwanted attention by now. "Whose side are you really on?" I asked him finally. He gaped at me before turning to look at the papers in front of him. "Think about my questions Draco. And when you can answer them, find me and tell me. No matter what you say, we are now somewhat friends, and friends will help each other."

"I'm a Slytherin," he muttered under his breath.

"And I'm a Gryffindor who happens to be a Slytherin's friend." I ended before turning back to my work. The rest of the class was held in silence.

Dinner came quickly after. And just as I expected Snape did not eat a single thing. He walked with the same scornful persona who always did but the air around him seemed weaker. His magic just as powerful was more subdued and lifeless.

"Hr'mione," Ron said, his mouth full of food.

"Charming, Ronald," I replied back disgusted. I've grown used to his table manners, but how on earth has he not choked to death by eating?

"You know that potions essay we have? Can you please, pretty please, help me write it?"

"Me too," Harry chirped in between mouthfuls. I sighed. While I love helping out my boys, they can't rely on me for everything. One day I won't be here and then what will they do.

"Sorry guys. I can't help you tonight. I have detention with Professor Snape," I said.

"Snape?" Ron exclaimed, his food spatting out onto the table. "But I thought you had detention with him on Friday?"

"I did, but I didn't finish it so I'm doing it tonight too. And seriously Ronald, finish you food before speaking."

"Still," Harry added, "that sucks. Do you think he'll keep you in detention for long?"

"Probably."

"At least you don't have detention with Filch. Last time I had to clean bedpans with no magic! It was disgusting. There was strange muck everywhere and-" Ron ranted.

"Ron, stop talking. I'm still trying to eat," Harry said irritably.

"Sorry, mate. Quidditch?" Ron brought up.

I looked up at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco staring straight at me, his friends completely unaware. He nodded at the direction outside the great hall and stood up to leave. After a few moments I excused myself quickly after Harry and Ron lost themselves talking about the sport.

Trying to walk calmly and swiftly I exited the hall into the empty corridor. Noticing Draco by a far wall I walked towards him.

"Follow me quietly," I whispered, not faltering in my steps as I passed by him. Wordlessly he followed me up towards the seventh floor. Grabbing his arm I pushed him into a small alcove in the wall and casted warding charms to keep away unwanted guests.

"As chummy as we are Hermione, I don't fancy you this way," Draco tried to joke. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Back at you Draco," I winked. "Do you have answers for me?"

His face fell from its happy grin to a serious calm. Rarely have I ever seen Draco like this. He looked more mature, beyond his age really. Did he grow up so much in the past few months since the return of his lord?

"I don't know if my answers are right," his admission was more truthful than anything he had ever said to me. The rawness to his words cut deeply.

"It doesn't have to be right. It just has to be true to what you will follow. No more no less." I whispered to him softly. I could see the war behind his grey eyes, his emotions came off of him like waves with his magic. I could almost taste his conflicting emotions. It was delicious. "Will you tell what goes on in this friendship Draco? Will you tell him my secrets?" My questions snapped him out of his inner war. He looked me straight in the eyes as his decisions came to him at last.

"No," he said quickly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And will you ever betray me to the Dark Lord?" His mouth hung open for a brief moment as he thought carefully of the one word he would decided to speak.

"No."

"Will you help me as I would help you?"

"Yes?" My heart felt elated at his answer, my magic bouncing off the cage I held it in.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The one that will win." Again he spoke as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. In truth it was. Nothing else mattered. He and his family was stuck in their position, the only hope they had was if they choose the right side at the final moment.

I regarded him carefully. I truthfully don't know who will win. Voldemort was one of the most powerful wizard alive, he can gather followers by the plently. While the light side struggles to even get others to acknowledge the dangers.

"And who will win?" I muttered to him expectantly. He looked at me hesitantly. His magic trembling from his turmoil.

"I don't know."

"You do know. You have a guess at the very least. Tell me Draco," I tilted my head in anticipation to his answer, "who will win this war?" I felt his magic unhinge from the onslaught of emotions he felt. It thrashed around us but he couldn't seem to feel it as powerfully as I could. Gathering my own magic I forced it to subdue his, to control his own magic and calm it, and by extension calm him. His eyes were wide as I did so but he visibly relaxed.

"Whichever one you're on," his whisper nearly didn't reach my ears. I smiled at him gently before cupping his cheek.

"Why?" I pushed on. I held my shock in from his answer but something in my changed as he spoke his declaration.

"You, despite your breeding, have the makings of a Slytherin." I looked at him questioningly. He seemed to get the message and continued, "You're ambitious Hermione, much more than you realize. And tempted too. I can see it. I can feel it when you let me. Your magic is consuming." Draco finished.

"Are you my friend Draco?"

"I am." He looked at me with determination. He was an ambitious young wizard like I was. If he saw strength in me, and willing enough, he would be amazing as my right hand. I looked at him, assessing the situation. This was much more than what I had hoped to get from him. And here he was, seemingly pledging himself to me. While he was born to lead he had no wish to do so. It was apparent in his eyes. But even so, he wished for power, real power that didn't come with the incredibly high risk of death and should he live, the risk of being an outcast. He didn't want to be a servant to someone who would carelessly throw him away. He didn't want to be stuck like his father, regardless of the respect he felt towards him.

"Will you stay loyal to me?" If he believes I would win this war, I will. If he would choose to stay by me as a friend then so be it. I just needed to plan more. I need to be stronger. I need to become the strongest witch they will ever know.

"Yes." I smiled happily at his answer.

"And would you ever betray me?"

"Never."

"Then I guess I can show you the place then. Although you will need to learn occlumency before I tell you any more of my secrets. I suggest your aunt or Professor Snape." I spoke calmly. The sudden drop of the gravity of the situation was apparent in the very air. Draco looked at me somewhat relieved that I had done so, his magic completely evening out, becoming more subdued under his subconscious control. I unwarded the alcove and stepped outside. He stood in his spot numbly as his head wrapped around his pledge on loyalty.

"The Dark Lord will kill me if he knew what I just said." Draco muttered as he finally stepped out and walked beside me further down the corridor.

"I won't let him," I said back to him with a smile. Draco would be a special friend. One that I would hold close and protect no matter what the consequences if he truly is loyal to me. After all, if he would need protection from Voldemort, it would be me that would have put him in that position.

"How?" He questioned me.

"I simply would." I stopped in front of a blank wall. Before closing my eyes. I need a safe place to talk. Opening them again I saw the wall shift into a door. The magic of the castle rippling in waves towards me.

Looking over at Draco I saw his eyes were wide open in amazement. Grabbing his had I pulled him through the doors into a lofty looking room. A small fireplace was placed in the middle wall while two large green armchairs opposite from each other with a table in the space between them was at the middle of the room.

Taking a seat I gestured for him to do so as well.

"Welcome to the room of requirement." I smiled.

"The what?"

"Also known as the come and go room. It will shift to the users needs, provided it can be done. I've come across it just recently to be honest."

"And this is what I would need to make Longbottom find?" Draco looked around the room before tracing the carving on the armrest of his chair.

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"Some of the students from each house have decided to learn defensive magic and spells outside of Umbridge's classroom. Apart from Slytherin house of course, for obvious reasons." I included. He seemed relieved to know none of the other Slytherins were included but didn't voice it.

"And why can't you just tell them yourself?" Draco got up and walked around the room. Inspecting every inch of the well-crafted design and floor plan. The intricate moldings and the décor showed the amount of power of the room.

"They would ask questions that I am not willing to tell them." My admittion made him turn to look back at me.

"And me? Are you willing to tell me now that I've pledged my loyalty to you?" Draco replied back. His eyes pierced mine in hopes.

"No," I said. His shoulders visibly slackened in disappointment. "Not until you prove to be a worthy occlumence will I tell you some of the secrets I have. Your word on keeping silent and loyalty can be broken under the correct circumstance. I cannot let anyone know certain activities I do."

"The dark magic?" he stiffened at the thought. Dark magic was very seductive.

"Not just dark magic, Draco. I do much more than that." I winked at him playfully. His body relaxed again. "I am controlling it at the moment. I'm still influenced of course, but I have control. There is no need to be worried that I may turn to be like the Dark Lord."

"Why do you call him that? Only his followers do." Draco questioned.

"Gran once said to me that nearly all dark wizards or witches call him as such regardless of their allegiance just in case."

"Gran?"

"I will take you to meet her one time. You would need her services since you're with me now. Protective measures and such," I waved the topic off and glanced at the clock. Talking to Draco about everything was easier than I expected, thankfully. I smiled his way to which he returned with a small smirk back. "Well then. I have detention with Professor Snap at eight. Do you mind if we go to the kitchens before going to the dungeons?"

"You can go to the kitchens?" Draco wondered out loud.

"Only if you know how." Grinning at him I stood up and headed out the door. He trailed behind me before walking by my side. Hearing soft footsteps I turned my wand to the both of us before casting a disillusionment charm. The feeling of an egg dropping down on me came quickly and we were invisible by the time the unknown students came along the corridor. Grabbing Draco's hand I led him down to a large portrait of fruits and casted away the charm.

"You just tickle the pear and in you go." Tickling the portrait it let out a strange giggle before opening and leading us to the kitchens. I took off the charm hiding us and we became apparent to the numerous house elves in the large room.

"Young Miss. Young Master. What can we do for you today?" A random house elf said quickly in anticipation.

"Filet mignon steak, medium with mashed potatoes with baked broccoli and carrots on the side. And a flask of Odgen's firewhisky. For desert I think cheesecake with strawberry coulis on top please. To go." I ordered. The other house elves quickly went to work on my order.

"And you young master?" The elf asked.

"Uhm…" Draco trailed. "Just the cheesecake?" He said tentatively. The elf nodded and went towards the others to work. Tugging at his sleeves I gestured for him to follow me to a quiet corner in the kitchen were a small waiting area was.

"I asked the elves for this area a while back. Sometimes I take dinner here to get away from the others when we fight." I explained casually.

"How did you get detention with Snape?" Draco blurted out.

"Honestly it isn't much or a detention. He has me grading papers for his younger classes." I replied back the truth. "And he helps me with certain extracurricular activities I have," I said grinning.

"He knows?"

"We have never outright talked about it, but he has hinted that he knows exactly what I'm doing. I suspect he saw a few of my books when I grew careless."

"You want to turn him away from the Dark Lord and bring him to the light." Draco assessed. "He is, from my knowledge, in the inner circle."

"Not to the light specifically. With my decision now to win this war, regardless of what the light does, I would want him on my side. I've grown to care for him. He's awfully uncaring towards his health." I said casually once more.

"You care for him?" Draco questioned. His eyebrows were cocked and a grin was on his face. He seemed to completely forget just exactly that we were talking about a war.

"Yes I do. He's a strong wizard and having him by my side would greatly help me, since you say it will be me who wins this war." I spat playfully back at him.

"You want him more than just at your side." His grin widened in accusation.

"I do not. He's my teacher and I'm his students. That's completely unfounded." I retorted.

"Under certain circumstances it would acceptable. With war on the way, I would say that circumstance might allow it." Draco teased further. My cheeks felt hot as I blushed at the though of me and Snape. His voice _was_ incredibly alluring and his magic was just delectable. He was incredibly intelligent and his dark sense of humor is quite appealing.

"He's-You're- You-" I sputtered out.

"-Foul loathsome evil little cockroach." Draco finished up for me.

"Yes." I said trying to will my blush down. "Anyways I'm his student. He would never think of me that way."

Draco dropped the subject as a house elf brought us our food. Taking it with us we walked down to the dungeons together before separating in case someone sees us. It wouldn't be wise to let others know that we were amiable so early on in the game. Trudging down to Snape's office I knocked gently. Hearing a soft noise I entered with food in hand. He looked at me as I walked towards his desk.

"And what is that?" Snape sneered at me.

"You're dinner." I replied back curtly. Setting it down in front of him I readied his plate.

"What makes you think I will eat that?" He looked down at the food I presented. I nearly could see the hunger in his eyes. So he was a steak man like I thought he would be. I smirked at his greedy looking eyes.

"Because it would be a waste if you don't." I grabbed the stack of papers he laid out for me and grabbed and began grading wordlessly. He stared at me before looking back at the food in front of him.

"Insufferable know-it-all" I heard him sigh. He picked up the utensils and began to eat without another word. I quickly finished up my stack of papers and grabbed the Snape's own pile of ungraded essays. He paused in his eating before nodding to me softly.

Finishing his cake he called for an elf to pick up the empty plates. With a sudden pop the plates vanished. Like the rest of the time, no words were said as he grabbed an essay from the stack and wordlessly slashed through it with his red inked quill, scribbling out his comments with rudely formed words to get his point across.

The papers came and went quickly until they all were finished and graded. I waited there as Snape scribbled his last note on some unlucky student.

"Now that you are finished with your detention you will begin your lessons in the arts of legillimency and occluding the mind." His voice cut through the still air like a knife.

"Lessons?" I questioned him.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Lessons. Seeing as you are dabbling in the ancient and dark arts you must be able to perform those two tasks soundly and perfectly to hide your activities and my assistance in said activities." He explained.

"Why are you helping me?" It was during these few moments that he was a completely different person. Gone was his overly sneering and cold self. Leaving the only thing left. Him. With all the darkness and love for the arts and his power.

"Because you are powerful enough to be helped. Despite you being in Gryffindor you have traits of a Slytherin. Ambitious and cunning. If not for your blood you would have been in Slytherin when you were sorted."

"I seem to be getting that a lot today." His eyebrows rose questioningly. "Draco Malfoy seems to be quite a powerful wizard in his own right. With a little more guidance he could be very useful. He is your godson, right, professor?" I replied coolly. He seemed to react to my words as his magic shifted slightly although his face remained impassive as always.

"Draco has always been an exceptional young man." He said softly.

"Yes, although his mind sometimes is lacking in certain skill sets." I replied.

"He is still growing. He will only grow to be much more in short time." Snape choose his words carefully as he analyzed mine.

"I would hope so. Certain activities of his, like quidditch of course, proves to be dangerous. Do you know if he is prepared in avoiding injuries in these games of his?" His eyes widened faintly as my words sunk in. Taking his time, as short as it was, he calmed himself.

"I believe he is capable to a certain extent. Although there is space for plenty of improvements." Snape's voice was turning colder by the second. "It worries me though the risks he takes. I am his godfather. You seem to be very concerned towards him. And here I thought you were enemies."

"There is a fine line between friends and enemies. He has secured himself as a friend. We have pledged into a truce of a sorts." I said softly. His voice softened though his glaring at me did not cease.

"Your concern for him?"

"As a friend of his, I am very concerned over his welfare. I would hate to see him hurt. With myself being a Gryffindor, I find myself overprotective of my friends." His eyes finally softened.

"I suppose you will be ensuring his protection? The Dark Lord is powerful." Snape said finally disregarding the word play of the conversation. "You will be teaching him?"

"To a certain extent I will be teaching him certain spells. He will need lessons from you to occlude before he goes back to the manor. The Dark Lord is still staying with the Malfoys yes?" I asked him.

"His lessons will begin shortly. I had planned to teach him on a later date. However, under the circumstance, the sooner he learns the better. The Dark Lord is indeed staying with the Malfoys. Where did you get your information?"

"I listen in to Order meetings from time to time." I said sheepishly.

"You will need to take him to Gran's shop before winter comes."

"I plan to sneak him out of take him next Hogsmead trip. Though doing it during the trip would be harder."

"During the night would be better. Less chances of being seen. We will go tonight after your lessons." He quick orders sunk in my mind.

"So soon?"

"You are going against the Dark Lord, a very powerful wizard. He will need the protection from both him and Dumbledore. As well as he will need the potion and another wand. There are some pieces there that will occlude the mind slightly, the both of you will need those too." He further said. His mind seemed to be over run with things to do as he had spoke.

"I asked this of Draco and now I will ask you. Whose side are you really on, sir?" His inner thoughts came to a halt as he heard my words. He looked at me briefly. His eyes were as calculating as ever as he pondered my words.

"The side who will win. I am a spy. I have played my part well enough to venture to whichever side that will do so." He replied carefully.

"Why not choose only one? You are a loyal wizard, playing for two masters unknowing of who to serve when the time comes will be exhausting." I said softly. In the short time he has served both Voldemort and Dumbledore he had turned for the worst. Surely he saw that.

"You ask too much for a student, Miss Granger." His lips quirked upwards in amusement to my question.

"I'm not much of a student under these circumstances, Snape" I smirked at him, dropping his title.

"And what do you suppose you are?"

"An ambitious witch that wants an answer from another ambitious wizard who happens to serve two masters, both of which treats him like a tool that can be thrown away without another thought." I replied honestly.

"I suppose I do not know who I will serve if not those two, despite everything they have done to me," his voice came in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"And what if I gave you another option?" My question hit him like a ton of bricks. He stiffened in his seat and his eyes snapped towards me. "Draco said to me that I would be the one to win this war. Whether that means that whichever side I choose will win, or simply I will play the game right enough to make me win it myself."

"Serve you?" he mocked at me. True, serving me seemed like a joke. I was half his age and not nearly as powerful yet. But he wouldn't really be serving me if he was simply on my side now would he.

"Not serve me, perhaps. That's the wrong word for it. Aide me and be at my side would be more appropriate." I appealed to him. He seemed to contemplate my proposal seriously. "Just think about it. They have betrayed you to a certain extent already. I have not." He nodded to me before getting up from his seat.

"We will begin your lessons now. We have mindlessly chatted enough for the night. And this night will be quite long." His harsh drawling voice cut into the air in a way that only his voice can do. Completely dropping the previous subject he continued one, "In these first few lessons I will penetrate your mind and you will occlude until I have deemed you worthy enough to begin other lessons. Prepare yourself." Taking a breath I worked up my shields without another thought. "Legillimence!" Snape exclaimed. The pounding in my head began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco rammed into me and I faltered in my steps and dropping my books. "Watch where you're going, Granger," he spat. His friends from a distance laughed at my expense. "It's done," he whispered much more softly before walking away from me.

"Hermione, Neville's done it. He says he's found a place," Harry exclaimed as he came to me before looking down at my fallen books. "What happened?"

"Dropped them when someone accidentally walked into me." I picked up my books and deposited them in my bag. "What were you saying about Neville?"

"He says he's found a place in the seventh floor. We're meeting him in the common room before we head to the place. You coming with?" Harry asked me. I nodded towards him and I feigned in excitement from finally finding a place. Draco really managed to pull it off.

Although knowing he was right along side me as the top students of the year he proved to be much faster learner than I expected. His skill to grasp the concept of occluding the mind was improving quickly and his spell work was getting along even better than his occlumency in the few days that had passed. Snape was a much faster teacher when one on one with me and Draco. He still hadn't decided to teach us both together. I've nearly passed Snape's tests of holding up my shields to above average level though, not powerful enough for a harsher onslaught on my mind by Voldemort of Dumbledore. Although, despite the lessons the topic of his loyalties still hadn't been addressed. Was I too quick to question his loyalties and offer him my option?

Neville's and Ron's quick cheers of excitement came to us as we finally met them in front of the Gryffindor House's portrait. Neville talked animatedly about how he accidentally found the hidden room after being pushed around by Draco and hexed by his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. He had needed a room to hide in and there it was, a door suddenly appeared that was never there before.

Coming to a halt in front of the blank wall Neville paced by it three times. For some reason he paced while thinking of what room he needed. I never paced and it seemed to work just fine. I nodded to his instructions on how to use the room and smiled at his brilliance on finding such a room. Entering it we found a large empty room that was similar to how I found it the first time. There were dueling dummies and a slightly raised stage. The only absences were the books that were safely secured in my trunk.

"You've really found it Neville. The Room of Requirement." I said out loud. Regardless of how he found it, Neville still did. Just with a slight push, of course.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Also known as the come and go room. The room of requirement will always see to the seekers needs," I further explained.

"So say we needed to use the loo?"

"Charming Ronald. But yes, that's the general idea."

"Brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to learn and fight back." I nodded in reply. Hogwarts always see to the needs of its students. Even when those needs could be of a more dark or selfish nature.

Calling the rest of the D.A. immediately Neville and the others lured them into the room discreetly. One by one they came in with full anticipation on the first lesson.

"Alright well since everyone is here now we can begin to learn the first spell," Harry began. "The disarming spell is a must know for every witch or wizard along with the simple stunner, _stupefy_. They are sort of like a wizard's bread and butter really."

I dozed off at the rest of Harry's explanation on the two spells letting my eyes wander to the dummies across the room. I wonder if I ask the room, would they come to life and actually fight me like a wizard would? Harry's explanation soon turned to the practical as people began to line up in front of a dummy. One by one they attempted to disarm the wooden wizard, and one by one Harry gave them tips to fix their mistakes before slowly they began to pair off and tried to disarm each other. The both of us walked around fixing mistakes and quickly there was an improvement in the attempts to disarm.

The class rolled by perfectly and soon Harry stopped them to further explain the stunning curse. Everyone watched as a small first year boy named Nigel went up against Harry as he was instructed to stun him. The boy was scared beyond his belief and I nearly laughed as his face turned red and puffy as he said the spell. It was strong enough to send Harry flying but the backfire was nearly as strong.

"Ron. Hermione. You're up." Harry said. Quickly leaving the crowd I stepped up towards Ron. "They will demonstrate the use of the stunning spell paired with the disarming spell in a duel."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you," Ron whispered towards me. I nearly laughed out loud at the thought of needing him to go easy on me in a duel. He was one of my best friends but surely he knew that I already knew the spells perfectly. I _was_ the one to teach them to Harry.

"Why thank you, Ronald," I teased him. We turned to pace a few steps away from each other, both of us poised to attack.

"On my mark. Ready. Begin," Harry exclaimed.

At once Ron flicked his wand. But before he can say the incantation I yelled out the disarming charming. His wand quickly flew away and he looked at me helplessly.

"Stupefy," I said calmly. My spell hit him full on and he soared slightly in the air. I yelled out a cushioning charm for his fall and he landed softly in the ground. I smirked at him as the girls came towards me giggling. I overheard the guys crowding around him.

"I let her do that," Ron muttered. The guys nodded back towards him understandingly. While the girls went up to me, giggling at the sight of me defeating Ron with such ease.

"Alright then," Harry's voice kicked in again. "Well that's it for today's class. You can practice the stunning spell on your own time, and we'll meet again soon to practice it here as well. Well done everyone." The class was cheerful at the eventful class that was so much more fulfilling than that of Umbridge.

"That went better than I expected," I said to Harry.

"I thought we would have at least an accident on the first class. I honestly thought it would have been Neville." Harry joked. Ron and I grinned at him as we exited the room, letting it disappear behind us.

"So when do you think we should meet up again?" Ron asked.

"Maybe next week. We can't hold it too often since it'll get to obvious something is up." I recommended.

"All right sounds like a plan," Ron said as we entered the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Hermione, can you help us on our essay now?"

"I can't. I have to go tutor Luna now and then patrolling with Malfoy later. You should just do it on your own for once." I replied. I would need to find a better excuse soon. It'll only be a matter of time before Luna can't cover for me anymore.

"But it's due tomorrow," Ron whined. I sighed at his attempt to guilt me.

"Mate, we'll just have to do this without her this time," Harry muttered, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Fine," Ron whined angrily. "If I fail this essay, it's all your fault." He stormed up the tower to his dorm and I looked at Harry in confusion.

"What's up with him?"

"No clue. Got any pointers for the essay?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yup. Wait here." Running up to my dorm I quickly grabbed a potions book I had bought third year. Walking back down I held it out towards Harry.

"An entire book?" Harry questioned. "This will take me forever to read."

"Not the entire book, just chapter 23 on hellbore. It gives you the basics and overview of the uses. It's not as detailed as what I would usually use but it should have enough information for your essays." I explained handing him the large tome. "Just take care of it. I've had this since third year." Harry nodded at me and grabbed the oversized book.

"I should head up to Ron now I guess. Try and see what's wrong with him. You'll be fine with Luna? And then Malfoy?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'll be just fine. I'm completely safe," I mentioned. Although my mind might not be from the hammering it will get soon enough. Not to mention the spells Snape would be teaching me tonight.

"And Malfoy?"

"Has never tried hexing me while we patrol." I tried to console him. "Now I really have to go or I'll be late. Don't stay up for me alright." I waved a small goodbye and left the common room. Off to the dungeons I went and quickly too, as I nearly ran down the stairs. Entering the office, Snape was already prepared and waiting for me.

"You're late. I should deduct points for your tardiness." Snape sneered at me.

"Thank goodness this isn't a formal class then," I smirked at him while shedding my outer cloak and replacing it with one I bought from Gran's store.

"And for your cheek too." He grumbled. Turning towards him I felt myself falter as his mind tried to enter mine more roughly than usual. I nearly stumbled but held my ground as I pushed him out of my mind and securing my shields.

"Was that really necessary?" I muttered clutching my head in pain. I scowled at his amused smirk and he taunted off towards me.

"Yes, it was indeed." He said softly, "I would not want to join sides with a witch who couldn't prove herself capable enough to occlude a master legillmence."

"And what are my results?" Was he really saying what I think he's saying. Is it really this easy to get him by my side.

"You pass." He stated simply. "Now follow me. We will be mostly spell casting today and we will need to use a specific room to allow us the space and equipment we will need. I believe you are familiar with the room?" He continued leaving no space to ask him about what just happened.

"The room of requirement?" He nodded at me before quickly tapping his wand on my head, completely disillusioning me. Grabbing onto his sleeve he led me out of the room all the way to the hidden room.

The set up was completely different. The walls were pitch black while hundreds of candles lined the walls to illuminate the room. A dummy lay in the middle of the room waiting to be used.

"We will start with the cutting curse I have invented. It is for enemies only and its incantation is _sectumsempra._ Now hit that target." He said. Lifting my wand I repeated the incitation. The rush of magic left me and hit the target dead on causing large gaping gashes across the chest and nearly severing the dummies arm.

"It's powerful," I mentioned.

"With more cause it will be even more powerful. The curse is difficult to heal. Nearly always causing death if hit directly and not treated quickly enough through bloodloss. The wounds can be easily healed by the _vulnera sanenteur_ chant, which you already know." He explained to me. Flicking his wand at the dummy it patched it disappeared before being replaced with a stronger looking dummy. It moved quickly spitting off jinxes and minor curses. Each one was met by a shielding charm cast around us. "You will duel while I attempt to penetrate your mind. Begin."

With no further explanation he pushed me outside the shield barrier. Relying on instincts I managed to dodge an already incoming spell before raising my own shield charm. Casting a stunning curse towards the dummy I was shocked to see it actually move and protect itself with its own variation of a shield charm. Weaker than mine but still enough to deflect the weak stunner I sent.

"Do not be afraid to use stronger spells. You will not have the luxury of being hit by a simple stunner by your enemies." Snape leered at me. I threw a reductor curse and it hit the dummy right on center, instantly pulverizing it. Just as it had gone another replaced it that spitted out spells faster and moved quicker than the last one. Dodging a spell I faltered as my mind went under assault before I stiffened and fell to the floor with a thud by petrifying spell. Snape came towards me, raising up a shield as he walked. Unleashing me from the spell I got up, watching as the dummy outside the shield hit us with spell after spell.

"You must learn to occlude your mind while fighting. Legillimence users that are powerful enough will sometimes use this to cause you to falter and extract important information while you are unguarded. Now again." With no other time to recover I was pushed outside the shield.

* * *

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Draco muttered as we entered the room of requirement. The third time for me that night.

"Dueling exercise. Everything hurts," I said groaning.

"Are you up to teaching me? If not we should just patrol-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself enough just in case you get into a sticky situation when you return to your manor. Regardless if I'm tired I need to know that you will not be left unprotected in a wolves den." Draco nodded towards me. He knew what he would be going into when the time comes. It was nearly like a trap really. One slip up could cost him his life if he didn't occlude properly enough in front of Voldemort.

"Now then. Prepare yourself, Draco." I raised my wand to his head and I felt him grow rigid in anticipation. "Legillimence."

I felt myself push against his mind prying it open to see his memories, his thoughts, his emotions. His shields were up but it was too obvious. His mind blocked me with my assault with large glass shields erected in his mind. Voldemort would surely know something was being hidden if Draco came to him like this. Walking towards the glass wall I pressed my hand gently on it. Forcing my magic it shattered around me as an onslaught of memories came to view. Pulling out of his mind I looked at Draco's sweating face.

"Your shields are too obvious. You can't just hide your memories and thoughts. You must manipulate your entire mind. Hide your shield and manipulate harmless memories to pass through your shields to fake your loyalty. Now try again." I scowled at his attempt, my words reminding me of Snape's lessons. I raised my wand and entered his mind without another thought. His shield were still up but it had changed from before. It wasn't the glittering glass but a more subdued opaque material. I shook my head still too obvious. Pushing through it, it shattered again.

"You are not trying hard enough Draco. Shield your mind. Hide your shields. Your protection is not strong enough and it will get stronger in time. But you will need to hide them just like you hide your memories." I explained.

"How?" Draco muttered through the pain of a pounding headache.

"Create another shield. One that is not an obvious wall to guard your mind." I smiled at him before pressing my wand to his temple. "Again." Diving in his mind again, the opaque shields were still in full view. Stepping towards it, I felt my gaze grow cloudy as a fog rolled up in his mind. Perfect. The fog thickened and I pushed my magic through to clear the way and ram against his shields. Breaking it I pulled away from his mind entirely. Draco sat there sweating profusely gasping for breath.

"Better?" He grinned.

"Much better," I smiled back.

"Did you hear about the inquisitor squad Umbridge is making?" Draco said as he tried catching his breath. I sat down on the chair opposite of his and shook my head. "They would have higher authority than prefects. Taking away point, handing detentions out, essentially they would have more power."

"And your point?"

"My father wants me to join. To let me have a taste for that kind of power." He replied numbly.

"And what do you want?" I tilted my head in observation, grasping onto his magic to feel his emotions.

"I'm thinking on it. While the power is good, I would need to look like I'm abusing it against the other houses, especially you three. But it would be a good idea having one of us to be supposedly under Umbridge's wing. It would help us know what she is planning ahead of time." Draco stated clearly. The plan was simple enough. And wouldn't really backfire in any case. The only way it could go wrong would be if we messed up dramatically and Draco would get caught sneaking information to me. Then again, Umbridge would never suspect anything from a fellow pureblood. He would do it in the end but Snape should be informed before hand in case I'm missing something important. As much as Draco was my left hand. I preferred Snape as my right hand.

"Have you mentioned joining to anyone else?" He nodded in confirmation. "Who?"

"Snape," Draco said.

"And his advise?"

"To join. He said she isn't skilled enough apparently to try to go into my thoughts should I want to shield my activities, and was too high thinking of pureblooded Slytherin to suspect me of any wrong doing. Does he know of my connection to you?"

"Yes he does."

"And?" Draco trailed on. He sounded fearful at the revelation. He still must have thought that Snape was in Voldemort's pocket. It was of course a façade. If he were truly loyal to a side it would have been the Light. Regardless, a Slytherin like Snape always had a backup in the case the Light fell. Someone from our side had to in the case that we lost the war. Someone had to protect those that would be hunted in one form or the other.

"And nothing. He knows I'm teaching you certain spells since we've come to a truce of some sort and that in exchange you're providing me something of equal worth." I replied back swiftly.

"And does he know of my loyalties?"

"I cannot give you answers you are not prepared to know," I mentioned to him. He thought his question through and nodded at me, dropping the subject. His eyes were still reflecting the uneasiness inside him. "You will join the squad when given the opportunity and pass on any worthwhile information."

"Alright then. I can't wait to take points from Weasel." Draco grinned. I could see his eyes flaring to life with mischief despite his tired state. Regardless of the situation he seemed cheerful at the thought of having a higher power. If someone would prove to be more appealing and powerful to Draco would he leave my side? I frowned at the thought.

"None of that now. We will begin again. Focus now Draco." I raised my wand without a second thought. And the second wave of mental beating began.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hi everyone. I just wanted you to know that since school is starting up I will be only updating once a week, hopefully every Thursday so be on the look out for chapter postings. I also just want to take this time to say thank you to everyone's support whether it is a review, subscribing or favoriting you guys makes me smile and make my day just plain brighter. Don't be hesitant to let me know what you're thinking or ask questions. I'll make sure to PM you back.

Have fun reading.

XOXO

**C****hapter Twelve**

The days grew long and I felt myself tire with each day that went by. The near overuse of magic left me drained but made my stamina grow further than I ever dreamed off. Like I imagined, excuses and detentions couldn't cover my nightly escapades with either Snape or Draco. The practices and lessons grew longer into the nights ending in the early morning until we faced near exhaustion and climbed into bed, bruises and all. It was a miracle Harry and Ron haven't questioned what I've been doing lately, as they immersed themselves in the D.A.'s lessons.

Those lessons were eventful enough for the others, but completely unlike my nightly lessons. The spell work proved difficult for some but they were steadily improving with each passing gathering. Neville was one of the weaker links. He was strong and capable enough when focused but lacked the natural flare that Harry had. He was just not confident enough to make it work. There was nothing wrong with his casting, only his power. If only he would get bigger push to motivate him.

Turning to around I walked towards Harry.

"They'll need to start practicing the reductor curse soon," I whispered to him. His eyes turned towards me with a slightly alarmed expression.

"That's a slightly dangerous spell Hermione. They can get hurt." Harry's expression was worried as he glanced around the room to the students practicing simple stunners and shielding spells. It was a slightly more dangerous spell than what they were used to, but it was hardly anything to the others I had in my arsenal.

"They'll need to know it if a war is coming. They can't just toss out stunners when they're about to get killed." My voice was harsher than I wanted it to come out. He regarded me softly. His eyebrows slightly furrowed as he thought. "They'll use wizard models to practice. We won't let them use the spell against each other."

"Alright. They do need to know it I guess." Harry finally relented. "Should we start now?" I nodded to him and he turned towards the class. "Can everyone please stop what they're doing," Harry yelled. The students all lowered their wands before turning to face the two of us. Their full attention was casted our way. "You should be the one to talk about this spell." He looked tentative with his wand grasped tightly in his hand.

"It isn't a dark spell Harry. Just think of it as a sort of clearing spell." I muttered to him as I squeezed his hand gently. Casting my gaze away from him and to the crowd of students I lifted my wand pointing it to a dummy several feet away.

"Reducto," my voice resonated throughout the room as my wand let out a light blue light. It travelled sharply across the room like lighting, hitting the wooden figure. The spell took effect with the sudden hit and the figure crumbled under the sheer power into nothing but ashes.

"The reductor curse is a powerful enough spell that can be used in enemy duels to injure. Using them against objects will cause the said object to be destroyed." All eyes were on me and the disintegrated figure on the floor. "This will be practiced on dummies instead of actual people because of the damage that can be done."

"Is that a dark spell?" Luna's voice rang out from the crowd. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"This is an relatively easy spell with no intricate spellwork. It is a point and incant curse that is mostly used to clear a space. It is by no means a dark spell unless aimed to hurt another person." I explained. "I repeat. It is not a dark spell." I looked at their worried expressions and Harry's. If they act like this with a simple relatively harmless spell how would they react to an actual battle? "Everyone fall into line, you will be casting the spell one by one."

Like I expected they all managed to do it, even Neville who usually needed more than one try. And like I imagined their spells were weaker than what it should be, only managing to blast the dummy and damage it. They continued their turns before Luna managed to successfully complete the spell. Her soft voice completely the opposite of the spell she used to blow apart the training model. She skipped happily towards me grabbing my and pulling me away from the others.

"You needed something?" I joked at her. Her soft gaze travelled along my body.

"You're tired." She stated airily. "You've been going out a night more often now, haven't you?"

"How'd you know?" I smirked at her wearily, finally letting go off the cheery girl persona I kept up to hide my tired self.

"Wrackspurts. You have a lot of them floating around you." She observed pointing around my head. "They make you're brain go fuzzy."

"'Sleep is something I can't get much of now," I replied to her honestly. She regarded me quietly. Her fairy like features seemed to be more illuminated by the candles tonight.

"Draco doesn't need nightly lessons anymore. He is quite capable now. Both of you need your rest." She replied back uncaringly.

"You know that how?" My grin couldn't seem to get off my face as she analyzed the situation. No wonder she was in Ravenclaw, she was smart enough to deduce anything completely right if she put her mind on it.

"I observe my friends. You seem to lose yourself with your lessons. It isn't healthy." Luna's concern couldn't hide away from her light tone.

I raised one of my eyebrows at her. Her concern was heartfelt but my heart twinged with guilt for not concerning her into my plans before hand. Her observational skills already knew what I was up too. I could see it in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Harry.

"We'll be leaving early today." Harry looked at us unquestioningly

"Sure thing. Go ahead. I'll see you in the common rooms?" He responded. I nodded to him and dragged Luna out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Luna's voice was worried and I noticed that my grip on her had tightened enough to cause discomfort. Letting go I grabbed her by her sleeves and entered a ruined tower. Grabbing my wand I casted ward after ward of protective measures. "Will you tell me now?"

"How good are you at occluding your mind?" I asked her. I paced around her in circles studying everything I knew about her. Would she be loyal enough? Would she hide my secrets even when asked by someone more powerful?

"Well enough to hide something," her voice cut through my thoughts.

"May I?" She nodded in response and I lifted my want at her direction. Entering her mind I felt nothing but white clouds around me. The air seemed fresher and pure. It was like a completely blank canvas. I pushed through trying to casually latch onto a memory but all I got was empty air. Pushing through harder with my mind I broke through her shields. One by one her memories floated by before disappearing and being replaced with new sets of memories. Latching onto them I watched as Luna showed me our time together as friends. Finally taking myself out of her mind I watched her recoil backwards, trying to steady herself.

"Are you my friend Luna?" I whispered.

"Yes," her face was still as calm as ever despite my mental intrusion.

"If I stray off into a different path, would you follow me? Would you be at my side like the few who have decided to stay with me?" Her face fell from its usual serene self and grew serious and darker. It didn't suit her at all. "Will you never betray me?" My words came out just like it did with Draco and Snape. Even though my goal was to fight for the light, why did it feel as if I was asking Luna to sell her soul?

"I will follow beside you." Luna decided. The air grew still between us.

"And will you ever betray me?"

"No."

"Will you keep my secrets and the secrets you will come to know?"

"Yes."

"Will you stay loyal to me and fight by my side?"

"Forever."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me for the long run," I tried joking to cut the tension. Luna's face relaxed almost immediately turning back to the serene expression that fit her so well. "You have better shields than Draco. But you need a second and third one in place to guard your memories better."

"And how many does Draco have?" She asked me. Though her tone was as light as ever her eyes still gleamed hard knowing the gravity of the conversation.

"Two at the moment. Growing to a third. You'll be left behind if you don't design more shields." Despite the Draco and Snape being my hands, Luna was different. She was like an ultimate power by my side. Her magic wasn't as powerful as Snape's, nor her ambition as great as Draco's. But her mind was more cunning and aware then most others. She gathered information to no limits. It was unnerving at times.

"And you?"

"Too many to count," I sighed. My mind resembled a fortress now after Snape's teachings. Shield after shield, distraction after distraction. It was a miracle I could manage to think straight with that many obstacles in my head.

"What are you planning, Hermione? Honestly." Her question rang soft but true. She always knew which questions to ask.

"I plan to win this war." My own voice rang out into the room. She looked at me quizzically as if uncomprehending on what she just heard.

"Entailing?" Her question was stated just like Draco's. The similarity in some of their thinking was outstanding. They got along well enough during the times they sat with me both in the library. Perhaps they will work great together in the future.

"Entailing I will win this war one way or another. The side I will fight for will win. Whether by my hand or simply because I will it to."

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Luna questioned me again.

"Draco told me he will follow me when I asked him of his loyalties. He said the side I choose would win the war." I replied back tearing my gaze away from her and to the night clouds outside.

"And Professor Snape?"

"Your observational skills Luna are amazing. Did you know that?" I turned towards her. "And here I thought no one knew of my interactions with Snape. Dumbledore surely doesn't know, and here you are, all knowing." I teased. "Snape is at my side, I believe. He will not follow me blindly but will follow me nonetheless. Anything else about him is not of your concern at the moment." I said curtly. "Do you think I will win this war?" My voice came out in a quiet whisper.

"Yes, I do." Luna replied honestly taking my hand. She looked at my open palm and traced it with her fingers. "You will not win with simply light magic, nor simply with dark magic."

"And what else do you see when you think of my future?" I asked. It wouldn't surprise me if she _was_ a seer to a certain extent. She knew too much.

"It's seductive isn't it? The darkness." She said calmly as she traced the lines on my palm. "Don't let it consume you. Consume it instead." Finally dropping my hand she looked up at me. "Did I prove myself enough to stay by your side, Hermione?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid I won't let you leave me now. Nor can the others." I muttered to her. She smiled at me knowingly. "Why do you want to stay with me, Luna?"

"You're my first friend. You accepted me. You will protect me should there ever be a need for it." She replied back, her eyes glittered with warmth. "Come on. You should go to sleep. Your exhausted."

"I have lessons-"

"I will cancel your lesson with Snape and meet to practice with Draco before telling him the new schedule." Luna spoke.

"New schedule?" I asked, honestly intrigued.

"Every other day, so the both of you will get some sleep. I'll take care of the both of you now as well. You don't need to rush into everything suddenly, Hermione. We have some time. It's only October still." I could only nod in respond as I felt my coming fatigue. Leading me by my hand she took me to the portrait, muttering the password and tucking me into bed.

"I've run myself dry, haven't I?" I chuckled. Luna gave me a soft smile as she handed me my wand to ward my bed. "I can feel my body weakening."

"I'll see you in the morning, Hermione." She whispered as she drew close my curtains. I heard the door close gently and her receding footsteps. Only once they were completely gone did I let myself fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You slept pretty early last night. We were worried, is everything okay?" Harry asked me. He sat down opposite of me and Luna on the breakfast table.

"Yes. I was just tired and all. Too many late nights studying for our O.W.L.s" The lie slipped easily out of my mouth. "And 'we' weren't worried. _You_ were. Ronald is still mad at me for not helping him write his essays for him anymore." I muttered angrily. "I should never have, from the start."

"Don't say that now. He just needs time to adjust. He relied on you, you know." Harry argued softly as he piled his plate with food. Taking a bite, he swallowed before speaking, "He'll come around soon enough. If you apologize to him-"

"I will not apologize Harry," I spat out harshly. "Too many times I've been the one who had to fix things. It's his own fault if he can't manage without me. I won't always be around, you know."

"I know," Harry seemed to be taken aback by my words. He looked at his food solemnly. I felt Luna's shoulder brush against mine and I looked at her. She gave me a small smile that seemed to melt my anger. Taking a deep breath I returned it and calmed myself down. "If he apologizes, will you forgive him?"

"When and if he does, I will. He's still one of my best friends, Harry. Both of you are." I whispered to him gently. He seemed to cheer right back up at my reassurance and ate in silence.

I talked with Luna in hushed whispers about my new scheduled lessons when her eyes seemed to glaze over before returning back to life. I narrowed my eyes before I felt it too. The familiar taste of magic filled my senses. It was weaker than usual and I looked towards its owner.

Snape walked slowly but smoothly towards the table. His face as unkind as ever, as if he would murder the next person that would talk to him. But his movement lacked the usual flair and billowing of his robes. I looked straight at him, and he seemed to notice as he stared back, a grimace on his face. He was hurt.

"He had a meeting?" Luna's voice cut in. How she was able to know everything astounded me but I let the thought drift away. I nodded softly. Every time Voldemort called him, he winded up hurt when he returned.

"He looks worse than last time." I mentioned. It was true. With every second more I observed him I noticed the difference. His face was more sunken, his face paled and his hand twitched ever so slightly. The realization hit me and I had to force myself not to gasp out loud. Tearing my gaze away from him I felt myself shudder.

"You okay there? You grew paler just now." Harry observed.

"Just a chill," I lied. I nearly forgot where I was.

My thoughts ran over to Snape's twitching hand and his appearance. Just how long was he under the cruciatus curse to have that much of an effect on him. I've casted it on him enough times in practices to know he had a high tolerance to the curse. Each time was strong, but never had his body spasm out of his control. Never had mine either. The short durations of the spell during each casting never made me get to that point. Surely Voldemort wouldn't be so careless as to irrevocably harm one of his death eaters in his inner circle.

Luna took control of the conversation chatting about nonsense while I nodded numbly in response. She faked the conversation smoothly as I paid little interest as my mind racked over Snape's situation. Dumbledore instructs him to go to Voldemort whenever called. And I would do so as well, Snape is after all, the best kind of spy. But I can't have him going back there with no other protection. Not because he isn't powerful enough but because it would be wrong to send a man of his caliber with no kind of comfort, even if he might not need it.

"Did I ever mention that I like your jewelry, Hermione? They are quite beautiful. Perhaps I should make some like yours." Luna's question drew my attention to her. She had that knowing look in her eyes and I could tell her thoughts followed mine.

"It's hard to make jewelry don't you think?" Would I be able to enchant something strong enough to fend of the pain of strong curses? My magic is stronger than most of my year, let alone the students ahead of me. But enchanting objects was tricky business.

"With some guidance, it wouldn't be so hard. You know the spells don't you?" Her tranquil voice whispered to me. I nodded and look back to Snape gesturing him discreetly to the exit.

"I'm going for to the library for some research. You want to join me Luna? Harry?" Harry shook his head violently in fear of getting trapped with me hours on end in the library. Looking at Luna I gestured her to follow.

"I'll pass this time," she whispered swiftly not missing a beat. "You'll have more luck without my presence." I nodded to her gently and headed towards the door. Looking back one last time my gaze fell over to Snape who slowly got up from his seat. Moving past the rush of students headed for breakfast I made my way to the now empty dungeons and Snape's office without another student in sight. Slinking in his office I took my usual seat and waited.

It was only a few minutes that went by before I saw the walls of his office shift to reveal a passage and a disgruntled potion master trek on through. His hair was greasier than usual and the spasm in his body became more apparent. He walked silently to a large couch and collapsed onto it, finally letting go of the last bit of his façade.

"You really should have gone to Madame Pomfrey. I don't see why you don't when you're hurt like this." I whispered to him. Getting up from my seat I stood above him, wand in hand. His closed eyes opened painfully. "Don't move now, I need to use a diagnostic spell on you." I flicked my wand in his direction and golden streams of light enveloped him, turning red the instant it touched his skin, and surprisingly black as it reached his head. "Merlin," I gasped. "Just how much pain are you in?" I wondered out loud.

"Too much for me to handle it seems." I heard him chuckle before he convulsed harshly on the couch. He lifted his hand, struggling to do so as he coughed into it. Drawing his hand away I saw the blood that now tainted it. Grabbing a handkerchief I wiped the blood away from his mouth. He had grown weaker from the simple movement, the effects of his wounds finally engulfing him. The blood snapped me into my senses as I casted charm after charm on him.

Taking of his robes, leaving him in only his boxers, I casted the blood that seeped out of the crudely healed wounds from the night before. I didn't have enough care for his indecency at the moment as I stared at his hurt body. There was just so many of them. Barely healed wounds were more prominent. The angry red marks stood out from his flesh, raised obviously from recent wounds. There was more marks on his body, spread all along his limbs, stretching to his back. Jagged scars seemingly from knives and permanent welt marks from whippings covered the expanse of his back. Just how much torture had he taken throughout his eyes of service? Just how much pain had he endured? I forced the tears rising from my eyes down. I couldn't get distracted. Not when Snape was in front of me so wounded and weak.

One by one I sealed the wounds. Chant by chant I healed him. His eyes fluttered open every now and then and glanced at me emotionless but less pained. His body stopped trembling soon after and I wiped the sweat off my face. I watched as I reopened wound after wound, the blood seeping out of him as I intentionally cut open his flesh to properly heal them. It was a somewhat archaic style of healing but the pain already should have been numbed by the sheer amount he was feeling. Healing the wounds properly would avoid any complications if I had simply healed it crudely. The scars would have for sure been more prominent on his pale skin. Adding to the great amount of scarring on his body was something I wasn't fond of.

Leaving him to recover I wandered out of the dungeon under a disillusionment charm and into the potion's classroom. Stripping the storeroom of its wards I entered and grabbed the necessary ingredients to replenish those that I would need for my soon to be lacking stock of potions. Warding the storeroom again I left the classroom, trudging slowly back to the office in near exhaustion.

He laid their sleeping peacefully as I rummaged through my bag for my potions box. Pointing my wand I casted several vials of potion. Uncorking each one I slipped the liquid down Snape's throat, massaging it gently to force him drink. One by one they went down, a blood-replenishing potion, dreamless sleep, draught of peace, strengthening solution. I hesitated slipping him the last one. It was an ancient potion that I came across from the book Gran gave me. The potion was tricky to make, but powerful enough to heal the body and mind completely from nearly all maladies. The gold and silver liquid swirled inside the small vial, resonating with power. Uncorking it, I tipped back Snape's head and poured it down his throat.

I watched as he slept soundly on a too small for him couch. That wouldn't do at all. Walking over to the wall he used to enter I placed my hand on it. I could feel his wards and the castle's magic reverberating from the walls.

"Let me in," I whispered as I pushed my magic along the wall, willing it to open. The castle heard me as it shifted to reveal the once hidden passageway. I guess the castle was more fond of me than I thought. Hopefully this led to his rooms.

Pointing my wand at Snape I levitated him through the passage gently. Carrying his body with the spell, I followed the candle lit path into a dead end. The wall shifted again and I felt the magic ripple by, giving sight to another sitting room. Placing him on a couch I walked around his private rooms, opening doors to see where they lead. It was bigger than I expected, though the castle was certainly big enough to accommodate the space.

It was a rather large flat, a sitting room, a study and library, a simple but spacious kitchen, a large meticulously clean and organized potions room and lastly a bedroom. It was dark and subdued, though oddly comforting instead of unnerving. Heading back to the sitting room I levitated Snape once more and placed him on his bed, tucking him. With one last diagnostic spell I left the room and closed the door.

"Tilly," I called out. A sudden crack came form nowhere leaving a smaller younger house elf in its wake. It was the same house elf that saw to me every time I went to the kitchen. He was young and hopeful to serve from the first time I had met him.

"Young miss called for Tilly," the elf chirped. He looked anxious to serve as his big eyes glanced at me.

"I have an important question and you must answer truthfully," I said. Tilly's ears seemed to lower sadly. "And then I will ask you to do some things for me." I continued. His saddened expression quickly turned happy one more at the prospect of being given something to do.

"Tilly will serve young miss. What does young miss need of Tilly," he asked.

"Who do you serve?" The question seemed redundant as it left my lips. Just how many times will I have to ask someone nearly the same question?

"Tilly serves Hogwarts and its students and teachers." The elf replied confused.

"I know that Tilly. What I'm asking you is whose orders will you follow in absolute. Do you serve Dumbledore if he would ask to spy on a student, say me for example? Or do you serve everyone of this castle. Or can you serve only one person first and foremost above all others if the castle wishes you too?" My questions seemed to bother him as his eyes grew large and troubled.

"I serve Hogwarts and will follow the castle's instructions," he said finally. I smiled at him.

"I wish the castle to allow you to belong to me and serve me only. Does the castle approve of my wishes?" I said out loud. It was a bit hypocritical for me to ask him to turn over to me, to follow my orders and essentially become my house elf but it was necessary. I couldn't possibly allow an elf that I called upon so often to be discussing what I do. At least I as his master would treat him fairly. Maybe even offer him a wage and if he didn't accept treat him as equally as possible and be a good master. The castle's magic seemed to vibrate through the air at my wishes as I looked at Tilly's response.

"Hogwarts approves of your wishes. I and the rest of my line belongs to you, Mistress." Tilly bowed before me and I felt his magic and mine lash out, physically forming as they bonded. "It is done. May Tilly serve now?"

I smiled at him gently. "You may serve now. I want you to take care of the man in the other room, Professor Snape. He is hurt and must rest. If he needs to get something while he is bed ridden you will provide it for him when I'm gone." I walked over to Snape's desk and grabbing a spare piece of parchment from my back I picked up a quill and began to write, shortly after, handing Tilly the finished list. "These are his favorite food. See to it that those are served to him when appropriate and that he eats at least two meals a day." I looked over at Tilly to see if he was following. His eyes were so hopeful as he glowed from being instructed. Here I was ordering my own house elf, when less than a year ago I was fighting for their freedom from slavery. How time's change.

"Tilly will serve young miss as ordered." Tilly nodded happily.

"I will also need you to be aware of him. When he leaves the castle inform me discreetly. When he returns inform me again. When he comes back hurt, find me and bring me to him, or find me and I will order you to bring him to me. Is that clear?" I ordered more forcefully than last time. He nodded happily at the onslaught of orders he'd been given.

"Tilly understands."

"For now, go to my dorm and bring me my black dragon hide bag or clutch, whatever form it is in. Then bring me some food and some tea, please. You're dismissed." With another crack Tilly was gone.

Checking in to see Snape I saw him lying their content and relaxed. His face filled with some color and he looked younger than ever as the stress left him due to the last potion I made him drink. Stumbling out I looked entered the kitchen and sat on the small dinette table, waiting.

It wasn't much longer that plates of food of all sorts appeared before me like a feast. My bag lay nearly forgotten on another chair.

Now all that's left to do is wait.

"Miss Granger," a soft voiced said, rattling me out of my sleep. "I believe it is inappropriate for a student to be out of bed past curfew. Let alone in a teacher's private room," I heard the voice say.

Groaning I lifted my head away from his bed, stretching my back that was hunched over for hours as I slept. "I suppose the teacher shouldn't have nearly gotten himself killed then from the pain he was feeling." I joked as I rubbed my eyes, in attempts to wake up.

"You should have gone back to your dorm." He said softly, his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. He was avoiding my eyes. I knew it.

"And leave you here unattended. Your body is still healing, Snape." I got up from my seat and leaned over him my wand in hand. Casting the diagnostic spell his body lit up with golden threads. "You had a few more attacks while you slept. It broke through the dreamless draught I gave you." I mentioned. "Why didn't you get help before hand, Snape?"

"Poppy cares for me, but if she heals me and saves my life I will be in her debt. With me being in Poppy's debt I will be, by extension, in Albus' debt." He explained softly. I could hear him not wanting to talk about it but he gave me the explanation I sought anyways. "Did you stay for the entire day?" Snape whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the ceiling and onto my face.

"I did," my voice nearly failed me as my heart beat loudly in my chest. Why oh why did I choose him? "Tilly," I called. He looked at me confused until the elf came in with a loud crack.

"Mistress called?" The elf said.

"Tilly this is Professor Severus Snape. His orders to you is second to that of mine. He will be, essentially, your second master." I explained gently. Tilly nodded in understanding. "I need some soup for him. Something easy for his stomach." I finished. The young elf quickly vanished to bid on my orders and I turned to Snape.

"You have a house elf," he mocked. So he knew about S.P.E.W. he chuckled dryly before it turned to a slight cough. I felt my cheeks warm up. Oh why did I name it so badly?

"Correction. We have a house elf. He is yours to order as well." I managed to say trying to hide my burning cheeks.

The room grew silent as neither of us knew what else to say. The sudden crack and aroma of food brought us out of the silence as a bowl of steaming vegetable soup appeared on a tray on Snape's lap.

"The house elf-"

"-Tilly," I cut in.

"Tilly, is very good. Vegetable soup is the one thing I typically order a house elf to bring me after…" he trailed off.

"Well then, I guess I should leave you to it then. Seeing as you seem stable enough," I picked myself up slowly from my seat and headed for the door.

"Miss Granger," Snape's voice called out for me. "Which potion did you use?"

I stared at him questioningly.

"I should not have recovered this quickly with any potion in my stores." He further explained. His tone was stricter now as if I had made some sort of error. I shivered under his gaze.

"It was an old potion I found in a book." I managed to mutter out. He looked at me cautiously.

"You will explain to me this potion you've made me drink" He motioned for me to sit. "I will not be a guinea pig to your strange and untested potions," Snape sneered at me. Surely he knew that the potion wasn't harmful to him and that I had tested it at least of some measure. I felt my anger flare out. "I do not like to be kept waiting, Miss Granger," Snape whispered softly. I reached out to feel and taste his magic. It was calm and hesitant almost as if- I looked into his eyes and felt the magic wrapped around him trying to grasp on to mine. It felt cold to the touch. Lonely almost.

He wanted me to stay.

My anger died down. He wanted _me_ to stay and keep him company. I fought my oncoming blush down. I'm just a student in his eyes. Nothing more. I'm just a student who he sees potential and power in. Nothing more. Nothing romantically more.

I walked tentatively towards the chair I had propped up beside his bed from before and sat down. Here goes nothing. I open my mouth and began to speak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

November came without anymore injuries on Snape's part. And for that I was happy enough. Everything went smoothly without much of a fuss. Umbridge was still as vindictive as ever while she nearly stalks Harry around the halls. She was on to us, but still didn't have enough proof.

Snape's stores of unusable veritaserum were being drained in her attempts to figure out what we were doing. However, with the help of Draco and his placement in the Inquisitorial Squad all her attempts where a waste. She ran in circles really with Draco's subtle lures and remarks, with the help of Luna of course. He was amusing himself as usual and she was manipulating the situation for her own. They were a pair to be reckoned with, in all honesty. Someday, I'll regret pairing them together in their schemes.

I straightened my robes and looked myself in the mirror. My face seemed to glow healthy as it recovered from the lack of sleep I forced myself into for weeks. The color finally returned to my face a few days after, but the drain had taken its toll. Thank goodness for Luna, or else Draco and I would have run ourselves to the ground. Grabbing my scarf I winded it around my neck to keep me warm. The cold chills of November already came and I can't afford getting sick. Looking at my wild hair I picked a silky white ribbon and tied it back securely. Finally happy with myself I headed down to the empty common room. Everyone was already at breakfast.

I walked slowly down the abandoned corridors. It was at times like this that the rest of the castle seemed so peaceful. My thoughts were disrupted as I was pulled from my walk into an abandoned tower. Grabbing my wand quickly I turned and pressed it against the temple of my attacked.

"Relax, Hermione. It's just me," Draco said nervously. My wand dug into his head before I lowered it. So it was Draco. He was already in full out quidditch gear with his broom in hand. The silver and green robes seemed to flow elegantly around him, unlike how it fitted on others.

"You should flair your magic before doing that. I could have hurt you." I grumbled. Or worse I could have killed him.

"First of all, you wouldn't hurt me. Second, I'm too sexy for that." He wiggled his eyebrows at my direction and I felt myself giggle in response. He was too cocky for his own good. "Lastly, do you really think I have enough patience and control to do that subconsciously around you?"

"So what did you need? Shouldn't you be warming up for the match or something?" I asked.

"Well, funny thing about that," he trailed off.

"Funny thing that you plan to lose?" I teased.

"I plan to win this time," he grinned. "But I need something of yours. I want your ribbon." He ended dramatically.

"My ribbon? Why on earth do you want a ribbon?"

"I have Luna's already and I want yours too. For good luck, I suppose." He said tentatively.

"You'll still lose. Slytherin always loses to Gryffindor," I grinned teasingly.

"I'll win this time," Draco whispered. He looked at me with steely determination, "I won't lose. Not anymore."

I felt myself recoil backwards. "Why so serious, Draco?"

"I won't lose ever again."

"Losing happens sometimes. It's only natural." My reply seemed to trigger something in him as his face grew more serious.

"I will not lose. I will win. I won't be someone at your side that always loses. I won't be that guy to you or Luna," his voice came out angry but I knew he wasn't angry with me. He was angry with himself. The subtle self-loathing he held inside seemed to come out. As a guy, it was natural to hate losing to someone. It was a matter of pride. He wanted to be someone that I could be proud of. That Luna can be proud of for that matter. Where they really that close now that he would include her?

"Alright then," I whispered softly. I grabbed the end of my ribbon and pulled. Letting my hair cascade down wildly. I stepped closer to him and leaned down slightly to tie my ribbon next to Luna's blue one. He watched me carefully as I lifted my hand to rest my palm on his face. "Go win for me. Go and win this for me and for Luna."

He smiled at me softly and headed for the open window. "I'll see you at the pitch?" I nodded to him. He dropped out of the window and I felt my heart stop on instinct before he came up to the windowsill again, hovering on his broom. "Thanks, Hermione." He flew off without another word as I stared onto his fading back. He and Luna will be the death of me.

Glancing outside I saw the rush of people walking to the pitch already. Rushing down to the great hall I saw Harry and Ron talking to each other while Luna stared aimlessly around. Ron was shaking like a leaf, his face was pale and he looked about ready to throw up. I walked to them silently with a smile.

"Good luck to the both of you," I greeted, linking my arm with Luna who gave me a warm smile as she looked at my hair.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. He nudged Ron in the ribs and Ron looked at me sheepishly.

"Thanks 'Mione." He said. I stared at him waiting. "I'm sorry I've been such a git." He mumbled quietly.

"You're forgiven," I said softly. Harry looked at me sadly, in thanks. He knew it wasn't a good enough apology but he couldn't get Ron to say more. I nodded to him anyways and he smiled softly at me.

"So reckon we'll win?" Ron asked us nervously.

I stayed silent by Luna who suddenly chirped out airily. "No." Ron looked at her with near anger.

"I'm not that bad." He spat, "If you think I'm that bad you shouldn't sit with us anymore." Ron's temper had been flaring more often than usual and it annoyed me to no end. Luna wasn't fazed with the sudden anger and I let it flow right by me instead of getting that anger redirected to me.

"Mate, she didn't mean that. Just calm down." Harry pleaded gently. "Right Luna."

"No. Slytherin will win," her voice rang out softly but true. Her uncaring tone made it nearly laughable as Ron reddened like a tomato. "Your not that bad Ron when your focused. But their seeker seems very determined to win today." She said knowingly. I muffled a laugh with a fake cough. Draco _was_ very determined. Mostly in his attempt to impress Luna.

Ron huffed and walked away. Harry trailing after him to calm him down.

"Did you really have to say that?" I grinned at Luna.

"They will win." Luna said serenely. "You know it." Her words made my smile falter and I nodded.

"Slytherin will win," I agreed softly. Gryffindor will lose and Harry would lose for the first time without any outward causes or distraction.

"It won't be pretty." She said softly as we walked to the pitch.

"It never will be." We walked the rest of the way in silence. Letting the air still as we were overcome by loud cheering of the other students as we headed up the stands.

The teams came out all at once in a blur of red and green. All blending together as they moved past each other in anticipation of the start of the game. With a quick blow of the whistle they were off. I focused intently on Draco, his hair gleamed in the sun and the color of our ribbons shone brightly in display. His eyes were on both Luna and I. The intensity of his gaze echoed his need to prove himself, to prove his worth. He zoomed across the field keeping his eye out for the snitch dodging the bludgers that came his way only at the last few moments. I felt Luna's hand squeeze my arm tightly and her face grew twisted with worry.

"He'll be just fine. He knows what he's doing." I whispered to her gently giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She nodded to me softly but kept her gaze at Draco. I looked over to her for a split second, letting the sinking feeling of just how close the two purebloods had become.

The sudden screams and cheers for the Slytherin crowd was nearly deafening as one of their own scored their first goal. They began a chant that was inaudible by the unsynchronized voices before it died down as the game kept going. Another cheer from the Slytherins and I blocked the commentator's voice as he spilled out biased commentary. They chanted again and they didn't stop.

Each attempt at scoring by the Gryffindor team was a waste as the Slytherin's new keeper blocked each one. Draco had reinvented nearly the entire team with his position as captain. He was the youngest Slytherin captain in Hogwarts history. Compromised by several unknown sixth and seventh years with Zabini, Vaisey and Montangue as chasers and Nott as keeper. His disregard to place Crabbe and Goyle as beaters was apparent and well done as the sixth year beaters seemed to keep the bludgers attacking the other team. They worked in perfect harmony as Draco shouted out different formations and plays throughout the field.

The chanting grew louder and the lyrics finally became clear.

"Weasley cannot save a single thing, he cannot block a single thing. That's why Slytherins all sing, Weasley is our king!" The Slytherins choired loudly the spiteful words. I knew it was premeditated and made by Draco. It was Draco's style after all to annoy Ron when he was already failing.

Luna knew it too as she giggled softly. She pointed out to Ron who was faltering more so than ever now. He was wobbly on his broom and each goal passed by him. At this rate the only way Gryffindor could win would be if Harry caught the snitch. The other students around us cheered louder trying to block out the Slytherins but their cheers couldn't be loud enough. The mass of students in emerald green sang their insults loudly and short of a silencing spell they couldn't be stopped.

The sharp movement of white blonde hair through the pitch caught our eyes as Draco saw the snitch followed by Harry. They weaved across as bludgers were sent to the pair to try and knock the seeker of the opposing team down. Harry tried to accelerate faster to grab the snitch as it fluttered sharply below them. I heard Luna scream as Draco fell from his broom and caught the snitch in his hand. He fell from the height and the crowd seemed to scream after him. If he was dressed differently he would have looked ethereal as he fell. He looked very much composed, his face not being one of fear as he went into freefall. It was calmer than ever, the snitch tucked into his palm as his other hand outreached to the sky. Draco's body fell, his entire gaze facing the sky as he reached upwards. It was finally when his broom raced towards him in blinding speed that I realized what he had done. Gripping it in hand he flipped his body over to secure himself from tumbling over again.

I grasped Luna's hand tightly to reassure her and she gave a sigh of relief as Draco caught himself. His grin was large as he shook the snitch in his hand, seemingly unaware of how advanced in magic control he had to be able to call his broom without a wand in hand. The Slytherins' cheers were louder than ever and the Gryffindors seemed to have frozen in their place as the game was declared to their rival team.

My gaze fell over to Harry who was flying slowly towards the ground with Fred and George. His face was crestfallen and I saw the clear confusion in his eyes. He'd never truly lost a game until now. Ron trailed after them even more solemn than Harry. It wouldn't be a fun night in the common room at all.

Tugging Luna's robes I led her too the center of the pitch to cheer up Harry and Ron and of course discreetly congratulate Draco. His move was risky and positively dangerous if he couldn't get his broom back in his hand, but he pulled it off. He took a risk and it paid off handsomely.

As we neared the pitch I heard Montague's voice sneer something to the Weasley brothers. Harry held back Ron and George held back Fred who grew red and murderous. Another sneer from Montague, and George let Fred slip from his grasp and Harry let go of Ron. Wand in hand Luna and I dashed to the center only to be held off by Draco who outstretched his hand towards us to prevent us from taking another step. We stopped to watch as Fred and Harry rushed to Montague and punched him in the face. Montague recoiled back sharply and I felt myself launch forward to stop the oncoming mess. Luna held me back as a whistle blew through the air. Madame Hooch and Umbridge's voices cut through about the blatant display and I looked at Luna in question.

"Getting involved will do nothing," Draco whispered for Luna who realized it before I did. He stepped away with the rest of the Slytherins who laughed at the expense of the Gryffindor.

"We knew it wouldn't be pretty," Luna's voice chimed in. We watched as Harry and the twins were pulled away by Professor McGonagall, no doubt to hear their punishment. The Gryffindor sulked back to their changing rooms as the quidditch pitch began to empty and return to the common rooms, either to sulk for their defeat or cheer for victory.

"It wasn't supposed to be this bad. Umbridge won't let them get off too easily. You know she won't," I argued as Luna led me back into the castle.

"Yes, I know. But Draco was very happy."

"Yes, he was." I smiled and looked over at Luna who was clutching something tightly in her hand.

"Draco likes me." She whispered tranquilly. I stopped in my steps with her words. Did she wave to blurt it out like that? "He gave me the snitch see. His first victory against a real rival of his. He won for us."

"He won for you. He gave you the winning snitch after all. Mind you he wasn't supposed to take it." I looked at her smiling. She nodded to me and pocketed the snitch.

"Do you suppose he will act on it?" She questioned me as we entered the castle, finally getting away from the harsh winds.

"It's Draco. He will. He already has in his own way." I whispered to her. She gripped my arm tightly and I saw a soft smile grace her face.

"Professor Snape will be happy to have his team finally beat Gryffindor's." I looked over at Luna, slightly shocked at the sudden change in topic.

"I suppose he will be," my voice trailed off.

"You should see him later. He would appreciate the company." I felt my cheeks burn red. Was I really that obvious?

"He wouldn't want a student bothering him and I don't even have a scheduled lesson today." I mumbled.

"Good thing you're not just his student anymore," she replied with that same knowing expression and a slight twinkle in her eyes. I felt myself grow redder and I knew she was doing this to tease me.

"I suppose I can drop by and check if he's feeling well. I haven't checked up on his wounds recently anyways." I mumbled, my face still burning hot. We walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower in silence as she dropped me off.

"Don't forget to see him," Luna said softly. She turned away and I called for her.

"Don't forget to see _him_ either," I teased back. I saw her face redden, thinking of Draco. She nodded to me silently and walked away.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself. The Fat Lady opened to portrait and I walked in to the gloomy atmosphere of the common room. Everyone was disgruntled at the loss of the match. Everyone was just so used to Harry winning us the game. The usual festivities was held back despite the decorated room. Streams of gold and red, banners hanging and the already ready treats and drinks laid forgotten. The entire crowd was more sullen than what they should have been. They looked gloomily while some had faces of complete anger.

"They can't do that," Angelina cried out as I entered.

"Can't do what?" I chimed in.

"They banned Fred, George and Harry from Quidditch. Forever!" Angelina cried dramatically. Forever? Umbridge can't possibly expect that ban to hold out for the following years.

"Wait, George too?" I finally realized. "He didn't do anything though?" I asked. True, George held back Fred and then let him go, but that has no ground for banning him from the game.

"Umbridge thinks that I would have, if given more time," George's anger was hidden under his calm tone. His eyes, along with Fred's, couldn't hide what they were feeling. And the mischief they were likely to brew because of it was as present as ever.

"She can't do that. Not forever at least. She'll likely be gone by this year." I argued. "The job's curse will take effect." There were a few solemn nods in the crowd. Everyone knew that there hasn't been a single teacher that lasted over a year at that post. Not for a long time.

"That won't help us much will it," Fred voice came out hollowed.

"I guess not," I whispered softly.

"Five years of being Gryffindor's beaters. I don't know how I'll watch someone else play our spots," George tried to joke, but it came out dry and humorless. The others around me didn't know what to say so I just smiled knowingly.

"Make Umbridge's life miserable, maybe," I teased lightly, trying to diffuse the tension. They both grinned back slightly.

"Yeah, maybe," Fred said. "It's been a long day. We're heading in." Putting a hand on George's shoulder I saw him give a light squeeze before leading him to the dorms. Looking around the common room I spotted Harry staring blankly at the fireplace with Ron by his side.

"You okay?" I questioned him. He looked dazed but furious. He was fighting his anger but his temper was winning.

"How could I possibly be okay, Hermione?" Harry nearly yelled out. I saw from the corner of my eye, Ron about to speak. Holding up my hand I silenced him. "She banned me forever! No more quidditch, no more flying either. She took our brooms and locked them up in the dungeons probably secured with chains and a troll guard," his words were harsh as he vented out all of his anger.

"It isn't the end of the world, Harry." Before letting him continue I blurted out, "How are you, Ron?"

"I'm going to resign," he sighed out, running his hand through his ginger hair.

"You can't do that. If you do the team will only have three players left." Harry spat.

"Reign in your anger Harry. It won't do you any good getting angry. The ban will be lifted by the end of this year. Umbridge will be gone because of the cursed position and everything will return to normal. Whatever normal is," I tried to explain. It seemed to work well enough as Harry tried to visibly relax. His eyes still held the same anger, but at least it was an improvement. "And you, Ron. You will keep your place as keeper and be more focused next game. You're problem is concentration. When you're concentrated enough you fly well. Now, is there anything else that you boys need me for?" I said calmly. The shook their heads and smiled gently.

"Thanks Hermione." I smiled back at them. "Oh, and just to let you all know. Hagrid's back." The little blurb and change of topic didn't faze me and I let it slide past me. It was an odd thing to say all of a sudden, but then again when has anything really been normal with us?

The commotion and pity party in the common room vanished into the dorms or outside in the attempts to mask their disappointment. In the guise of going to the library I left the common room, leaving Harry and Ron to go visit Hagrid on the grounds.

The trek to the Dungeons was eventful as Slytherins bustled busily in the corridors, happy with their recent win. At times like these the disillusionment charms were perfect to have in my arsenal as I approached the potion master's office. Not waiting for a reply I entered through the door.

"What a pleasant surprise. And here I thought you would be wallowing alongside Potter and Weasley, Miss Granger," Snape mocked from his seat. His tone was borderline playful and I could see the pride in his eyes for winning the match as he looked up at me, stopping from grading papers. My disillusionment charm had already fallen from one of his wards, though I wasn't sure if it was really because of his wards or because I subconsciously let them fall when I knew I was in Snape's presence and protection.

"You seem happy," I commented.

"Potter finally lost," his mouth quirked upwards, resembling a smile. "And banned too. Why wouldn't I not feel happy," he said. "You don't seem that surprised of their loss. Why?"

"They were bound to lose at some point." I said nonchalantly as I sat down opposite of him. "Anyways, Draco's bound to win. He had our ribbons as favors, mine and Luna's. He wasn't going to lose with Luna watching him anyways." I offered the bit of information to him and his mouth quirked upwards again. "He fancies her, even gave her the winning snitch."

"So the two," Snape's voice carried out.

"Not officially. Soon though, I suspect," I could see the gears of his head going. His face turned vague but his eyes shown with mischief much like how the twins did when planning something utterly genius.

"Perhaps," he drawled on, "they may need a push or a sort." He looked at me seriously.

"What do you have in mind?" Snape's mouth turned to a small smile, the first truly genuine smile I've ever seen for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"That foul, twisted little toad!" I nearly yelled as we came back from Magical Creatures class. Hagrid was in an awful wreck, no doubt fearing he'll be sacked soon. The whole lot of Slytherins spouted off lies to discredit him even more. Despite Hagrid not being the best teacher, he wasn't cruel and completely useless. He at least knew his creatures and taught about them, even though the creatures were mostly dangerous species.

"It was just a bad class, Hermione. He'll be put on probation and everything will turn out okay." Harry tried telling me.

"It won't be. Umbridge dislikes any half-creatures. Hagrid included. Hell, even half-bloods can be on her list of dislikes. She is a complete blood supremacist who has actual power to do something about it." I vented, my magic felt like it was flaring out of control. While Harry and Ron couldn't see it they sensed a shift in the air. I took a deep sigh and reorganized my thoughts, if I let my magic get the better of me, who knows what would happen. The darkness might seep out with it.

"It'll work out," Ron tried to reassure me but I knew it wouldn't. They both knew it. It was only a matter of time before Hagrid would be fired. I gave Ron a soft smile for his attempt, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Have you heard any news from Umbridge?" I asked Draco.

He and Luna were sitting opposite of me, their hands entwined. They said nothing about it but it was blatantly obvious when the three of us were alone. The room of requirement became a retreat from everything outside the walls. The busy schedule of being prefects took its toll as Draco and I were swamped with work as the winter holidays came closer than ever. It was only a few days before we left for home and the stress was getting to the all of us. Not only with the prefect duties but with Draco's return to the manor. His occlumency skills were sound enough passing even Snape's test with Luna's teaching of her own version of shielding. With Snape's and my own teachings of several spells, some of which were dark enough to be borderline illegal, both of their arsenal of spells grew well enough to defend themselves and then some. It was a weird even to have all three of us training together this past week, at the orders of Snape. It was a risky move explaining to Draco his true placement in the war but the they both took it in stride. No doubt they had discussed it between just the two of them when Snape and I were gone.

"Hagrid will be put on probation once next term starts." Draco mentioned as he shifted his inquisitorial badge on his cloak. "She's planning to have him sacked around exam times."

"And how's her hunt for finding out about Harry's and my own activities. The army?"

"She knows nothing about these meetings, but the D.A.'s meetings are becoming more obvious. The ending of it last week for the rest of the term was a good move. She's at a lost again." He informed. His eyes were serious as he told me the bit of information that was obviously more important.

"She will catch the D.A. midterm." Luna chimed in. Her eyes were slightly dazed and her voice was only a whisper. She wasn't like a seer who saw visions. She just knew things beyond what she should know. By now I never doubted her knowledge or questioned how she knew. She just did. Until now.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"The Fates," her response was short and to the point, but it was too vague for me to get a good handle of. I didn't actually think I was going to get an answer from her. Usually she skipped off to the net topic, not bothering for explanations that weren't necessarily needed.

"What do you mean?" I probed further taking the chance of Luna answering all the questions that had been building up inside of me.

"They show me things." Draco was as surprised by the revelations as I was but kept himself in check.

"They show you the future?"

"They show me the strings of possibilities if we stay on our current path," she spoke airily. I paused, letting silence drift into the room. I let my lips tighten as I thought things through. Fates and strings of fate and destiny? Wasn't that mostly just stories and speculation made up by other people, by muggles for the most part? Then again who's to say they weren't the truth. It shouldn't really surprise me that Luna had such ability. We were magical after all, some of us were simply more gifted in other ways.

"And the result?" Draco asked, breaking the silence I had caused. His question brought us back to the topic that needed to be addressed more urgently.

"Painful," her calmness gave the response a much more eerie feeling and I saw Draco shudder in response.

"Quills, Luna?" I asked. Her blood quills were painful enough. The torture of digging into your own skill would be a horrible experience.

"Yes." Draco looked at us questioningly. So he didn't know about Umbridge's punishments.

"Blood quills." He seemed slightly shocked at the form of punishment before nodding to me. He knew Umbridge was an awful person, but a sadistic little toad, from the look of his eyes he didn't realize that until now.

"Should we let it happen?" Draco said slightly alarmed.

"We should. We shouldn't change the Fates until we need to." My reply came out slightly harsh but Draco and Luna knew it was true. If Luna was really dealing with the Fates, by extension I was playing and meddling with them. From the look on Luna's face, the Fates were real enough and I couldn't take the chance of angering them. Who knows what would happen then.

"And when we need to? What will we do?" He said. His face was twisted with worry. We were three young witches and wizards with only one other adult against two much larger forces. We were playing with fire. As cliché as that sounds it was true. We were growing stronger each day but we had no real end game other than the fact that we will beat Voldemort. That and gain the power we crave to change the world to what we se fit.

"We will manipulate the Fates in time," Luna whispered.

"And the consequences?" I asked her. The effects of our meddling could be drastic enough, but complete manipulation would be even more drastic. The death toll could increase. The dark side could even win.

"Will be no more than the consequence of if we do not meddle with Fate." Draco looked at her alarmed.

"Just how bad is this going to be?" Draco's voice came out hollow. He'd heard the horrors of the first time Voldemort rose to power. The amount of deaths that took place, the families torn apart. His own father had nearly been sent to Azkaban, if it wasn't for their wealth the Malfoy family would have been torn apart as well.

Luna's face was still as dazed as over. Her eyes were clouded as she stared blankly into space. It was then that I figured out how she talked and conversed to those beyond our realm. Her eyes hazed over were looking truly beyond with the Fates. She was trying to find the answers that all of us wanted to know. It was silent for a while, her eyes traveled back and forth trying to clear through all the information flitting through her mind, trying to find the right one. What on earth she was, whatever her ability was, she was not false seer.

"The bloodshed will be great, but less. Hundreds will die. Blood will spill, both innocent and tainted. I can't figure out who exactly will die. They won't let me know. I need to-" Her eyes traveled faster as she tried to push through the boundaries of information given to her. Her magic was flaring to life, lashing out. It was growing more violent with every second she tried to reach for more information. Luna's face grew paler and I could see the strain on her body.

"Stop," I commanded. Her eyes grew strained and her blood seemed to drain from her body, making her even paler than before. She looked sickly and frail. Her body looked so fragile as her magic began sucking her dry of her life. Her appearance aging so quickly she looked like she was under a curse that would end in only death.

"She said stop!" Draco yelled. He shook her violently and she snapped out of her daze.

"What's wrong Draco?" Luna whispered softly. She had a worried expression on her face as she reached to place her palm on Draco's cheek. His eyes were wide with near horror at how frail she looked at that moment. "Draco?" He didn't respond as he looked over her. Luna's eyes were livelier and her cheeks regained the color it had lost in the matter of seconds, her body filling out once more. She looked as normal as could be. "Draco, is something wrong?" Luna repeated.

"I'm fine now. Just…" Draco's voice faltered.

"Just don't try that hard next time when you look for information. It drains you." I whispered back. I felt horrified at her previous transformation, it made my heart twinge. Her magic felt powerful, deliciously violent but it had weakened her, drained her too much, leaving her power levels dangerously low.

"Drains me? I do feel tired," her airy comment seemed out of place with the gravity of the situation.

"The Fates allows you that information. They privilege you with that power. Don't push your limits. Please don't," I whispered. "They could have killed you."

"I see," Luna's voice nearly failed her as she realized her mistake. She looked at Draco's worried face and clutched his hand. Giving it a tight squeeze she let out a small smile. "I won't push the limit again."

"Thank you," Draco said.

"We should end it here tonight. Luna needs her rest." I commented. They nodded and got up together to head for the exit.

"Will you be staying?" Draco questioned.

"I'll be heading out soon after you."

"It's nearing midnight already."

"Leave her," Luna spoke. She had the same look in her eyes when she knew something I didn't. "You should head back to your common room soon. It's going to be a long night."

I nodded at her warning in thanks. They exited the room and I looked around me watching the room shift at their exit. The dark cozy room transformed into a cluttered room. The amount of items stacked all up on each other seemed endless and I shifted through the rubbish maze. There was countless sherry bottles in one corner, a large cabinet and countless of little trinkets. It was one of the best places to find treasure. My hand hovered along the pile letting the magical aura of each one travel towards me. Settling onto a small crystal egg, I grabbed it and lifted it to my line of sight. It was solid crystal, smooth to the touch and reflected beautifully in the light. Pocketing it I left the room, letting it face once again from existence.

Travelling quickly I entered the common room under the disillusionment charm. It was way past curfew and the common room was completely deserted. I changed quickly and let myself fall into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I heard an outside scream.

So the night starts. Grabbing my fitted dragon hide robe I slipped in my two wands. Wearily I slipped on a pair of boots and left my dorm. Traveling up the boys dormitory I dodged Neville who nearly rammed into me.

"Hermione, Ha-Harry," Neville wheezed.

"Neville calm down," I instructed.

"Harry, he needs Professor McGonagall. He's completely out of it. He's screaming and we can't wake him-" I held out a hand for him to stop talking.

"Go and get her. I'll go up to Harry and see what I can do. Now go." I ordered. He nodded and ran out to find the professor.

I traveled up the stairs and straight into the boy's room. I saw Ron leaning over Harry's bend who seemed like he was fighting through a night terror. He had a twisted scared expression on his face while everyone was up on their bed clearly worried at the display. Harry's scream was incoherent and grew more distressed.

"Ron," my whisper seemed to cut through the air despite Harry's scream. Walking towards him I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this," I said softly.

He seemed to hear my words as he stepped back letting me have some room. I grabbed my wand in my hand and pointed it at his head.

"Legillimence," I murmured quietly to prevent others from knowing what it was that I was doing.

His mind was like an open book as his subconscious led me to his current vision. It was clear, unlike a dream, because it wasn't a dream. It was real. I watched as a snake lashed out violently at what seemed to be Mr. Weasley. Once, twice, thrice, he bit the poor wizard. I could see with clarity the blood seeping out of the wounds as the venom slowly began to take effect. Snapping out of the vision I severed the connection from Harry and what seemed to be Voldemort. It had to be him, after all. Though how such a thing occurred left me puzzled.

"Hermione?" Ron's concern was heavy.

"Harry, are you alright now?" I asked him completely ignoring Ron. He was pale, and beads of sweat soaked his face. His eyes were large as his breathing grew ragged.

"Ron, your dad. He's…He's hurt. I saw him." Harry's words came out hard and breathy. "He-" I looked over at Ron who had grown pale at the news.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get you downstairs. The rest of you go back to sleep." I pulled Harry up and out of bed, letting his weight fall on me for support. "Ron, take Harry downstairs and wait for Professor McGonagall. I'll get the twins and Ginny and meet you down there." I looked over at Harry with concern. "Harry, tell McGonagall everything. I'll be right back, alright." He nodded shakily to me and I left him with Ron.

Running up the stairs I entered the seventh year dorm. Rushing in I shook the twins awake. Their eyes opened slowly and they let out a silent scream. Thank goodness for silencing spells. Flicking my wand at the both of them I removed the spell.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Fred blurted out.

"You scared us to death," George finished.

"Emergency, go downstairs to Harry and Ron. Explain everything later. I have to get Ginny." I exited out and rushed over to Ginny's dorm. She reacted just like the twins and at the news of it being an emergency her eyes widened with fear and we hurried to the common room where Harry was explaining his dream to Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on," Ginny asked, her eyes wide open like a frightened doe.

"Dad's hurt," George whispered out.

"He might not be, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said stiffly. "All of you follow me. We will be going to the Headmaster." Her instructions seemed to get them to grow more serious rather than completely out of it.

We walked to the Headmaster's office quietly, the silence making everything more tense. Even the twins couldn't find a joke to break the tension.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said. Her tone was serious and curt.

"Oh, Minerva, it's you. And it seems you came with several others."

Dumbledore was sitting in his large ornate chair behind his matching desk. His half moon spectacles hung low on his nose. His hand set down a quill as he shuffled his papers in order.

"What can I do for you all?" His eyes travelled to McGonagall and the others, all except Harry. His eyes seemed to avert away from his purposely as if he was hiding something.

"Potter had a nightmare," McGonagall said. She glanced slowly at Harry, taking a much needed pause to choose her words carefully. "Of a sort," she finished.

"It wasn't a nightmare. I was asleep but it wasn't a dream. I saw," Harry tried to find the words. "I saw Mr. Weasley. He was attacked by a snake, a really big snake." It sounded completely barmy when he said it like that. It sounded completely ridiculous and mental really. I knew better though. I saw it with my own eyes.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and paced behind his desk. His face had grown serious, the twinkle in his eyes disappearing. The room grew tenser as Dumbledore faced the outside window.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. Inside my head I guess," Harry spat out, "Why does it matter?" I could see his anger seeping out of him.

Dumbledore faced a portrait, "Did you look down upon the scene, or beside the victim?"

"I was the snake" Harry began. Dumbledore paced back and forth avoiding Harry's eyes before facing the portrait again.

"Arthur is on guard duty, make sure the right people find him," turning to another portrait his voice whispered out, "Phineas, go to Grimmauld Place. Inform Molly that her children will be arriving by portkey tonight along with Harry." Phineas left his portrait and Dumbledore turned away to face the outside again.

"Albus, someone has found him. He is being brought to St. Mungo's as we speak." The man in the portrait said as he had come back from whence he came from. By now Phineas had also returned and waited for Dumbledore's orders.

"Phineas, if you can go back and tell Molly that Arthur is at St. Mungo's." The portrait nodded and left once again. Dumbledore continued pacing back and forth seemingly lost in thought.

"Will you look at me! Please, tell me what's happening to me?" Harry yelled out. The rest of us were quiet as we watched the scene.

As serious as this was, Merlin, his magic tasted good. I inhaled it, I could taste the anger weaved onto it. It was absolutely divine. It tasted raw and powerful, completely pure power. Harry's power had never felt so present, so strong, so very dark.

I looked at him warily. His magic never felt so powerful and dark before, it was like it wasn't even really his. He was a powerful enough wizard but it wasn't like this. It was never like this. Part of the magic was like it always was but it was tainted, pure but tainted, if that was at all possible. It had the same signature as it usually did but a part of it was amplified almost, giving it that dark taste. It wasn't the darkness that tainted his magic but the presence of something different, a different set of magical signature that felt so similar to his yet so vastly different. My eyes grew large. Surely not. I looked at Albus who stared at Harry sadly. It can't possibly be true. I inhaled deeply, drawing in the taste of the dark magic.

If at any moment it would be possible, my heart would have stopped right then. The cold realization washed over me and I regarded Harry with the same sadness the Headmaster was staring at him with. Harry was connected to Voldemort, in a way that rooted onto his own magic. Harry in some way, held a part of the man that killed his parent, deep inside him.

"Harry, it will all be explained when you return from your holidays. All of you now, take hold of this portkey. You will leave immediately. Your bags will be sent shortly." The headmaster instructed. I walked forward with the rest, nearly grabbing the inkwell portkey when Dumbledore's voice cut in. "Not you Miss Granger. It's unfortunate but you will need to remain." I took a step back knowingly.

"What about Umbridge?" I asked him. He gazed at me with those eyes and I instantly brought up my occlumency shields.

"Minerva will make an excuse for the early departure." He nodded to McGonagall gently and she nodded in affirmation. "Hurry now," he told the others. Without another moment they spun out of the room, disappearing with the portkey.

"I'll take my leave then, Professors." I said softly.

"I will escort you back to your dormitories, Miss Granger," McGonagall said warmly. No doubt feeling guilty for me being left behind.

"No need for that Minerva. I wish to have a word with Miss Granger." He cut in. His voice was cheery now, despite the seriousness of the previous conversation.

"Surely Albus, this can wait in the morning. Miss Granger has had a very long and truly horrifying night as it stands," she said exasperatedly. Her arm was wrapped around my shoulders as if shielding me and I felt thankful for her protection. The less time around the headmaster who was a master legillimens the better.

"It cannot wait. Miss Granger can find her own way back to her dormitories shortly after our talk. You may go Minerva." Dumbledore insisted. His words left no room for discussion as McGonagall begrudgingly stepped back away from me and left his office. "If you can take a seat, Miss Granger."

I took the seat opposite from his own at his desk. He sat down in front of me looking me in the eyes searching for something. He was entering my mind and I grew angry at the invasion of privacy. Blocking those emotions I flitted out the emotions of worry and fright to take its place. It seemed like those were the ones he was looking for as I felt him retreat before giving me a small smile.

"Lemon drop?" He asked me. I shook my head slowly.

"Why am I here Headmaster?" I asked him tentatively. I covered my tracks well enough, he couldn't have possibly known about my practices of various arts.

"It has come to my attention you have not stated if you are staying at Hogwarts, the burrow nor grimmauld place over the holidays." He stated. "At times like these, staying within a muggle community may be unadvisable as well." He added. So he didn't know about my parents passing. I felt a sense of relief as my secret remained hidden. Adding more grief wouldn't do anyone any good.

"I'll be fine, Professor. An attack at a muggle community would be obvious, they wouldn't attempt it with everything as it is now." It was the truth and I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes, that may be so. However, it will be safer however to stay at Hogwarts. Teachers will be able to protect you if needed." He tried to argue, gently trying to persuade me to stay here and not at grimmauld place. And teachers to protect me? More like watch over me from the sound of it. His eyes twinkled with determination. Was he trying to keep me away from Harry and Ron? Now why would he do that?

"I'm needed back home," I told him. It was neither under his watchful eyes nor with Harry and Ron. "I'm moving out. Sold the house and everything. I need to get settled in a new home." He didn't seem to pick up the complete absence of my parents in the statement as he nodded in agreement. It was either he simply believed me which would be foolish for someone like him or he didn't truly care as long as I was out of the way.

"So you will be returning home?" I nodded. "Where too?" His need for information on my whereabouts left a niggling feeling in the back of my head.

"I don't know. It's a holiday surprise I guess you can say," I told him jokingly, hoping he would drop it.

"I see. Well then, I hope you have a pleasant holiday Miss Granger." He cheerfully greeted. He seemed oddly content with the vague explanation, but then again he simply just wanted to ensure that I wasn't near Harry or Ron.

"You too, Headmaster." I stood up to leave and with my wand on the door I heard him shuffle behind me and call my name. "Yes Headmaster?"

"Do you have anything you wish to tell me, Miss Granger?"

"You shouldn't avoid Harry." I looked at him blatantly. My comment seemed to shock him as his face fell slightly.

"It is for the best." His reply came out weak.

"You know best, Headmaster. Goodnight." I left the Headmaster's office and casted a quick disillusionment charm on myself before walking down into he dungeons. The steps towards the place fell naturally on the stone floor.

Walking past the familiar door of Snape's office I moved past everything else and placed my hand gently against the wall willing it to open. Just as it did that first night, the walls shifted for me. I walked hurriedly towards the door of his bedroom and knocked gently on it.

I stopped after hearing the soft rustling of clothes and sheets, stepping away from the door the moment it swung open. Snape's cold gaze was marred by the indentation of his sheets on his face.

"I should have known it was you." He said, clearly irritated at the interruption of his sleep.

"I'll make tea." I quickly offered and twirled in my place to head towards the kitchen.

"Nonsense," he muttered. "Tilly. Tea. Now." His orders were sharp and direct. He grabbed my robes and pulled me to the drawing room before letting go and falling onto one of his armchairs.

"I'm sorry-" I began. He held his hand up to silence me as two steaming cups of tea appeared before us. I grabbed mine and took a sip. He did the same.

"No need to apologize Miss Granger. You already have a week's worth of detention, beginning at the start of next term." He stated taking a long draw of tea. His eyes were more attentive now compared to just moments before. "Now tell me, why did you wake me up at," he glanced at the large clock above the fireplace. "Two in the morning."

"Mr. Weasley was attacked by the Dark Lord while guarding something for the Order." I said calmly. The original fright had already disappeared as I knew he would be alright.

"And you know this how?" His eyes narrowed at me and I could tell he was itching to scan my mind for the obvious thoughts and emotions I had kept from being sealed under lock and key inside my mind.

"Harry saw it in his dreams. It wasn't the Dark Lord per se, it was the snake, Nagini, I believe."

"I see," he drawled on. Snape placed his cup gently on the table and looked straight at me. I followed the same actions and I felt his mind enter mine. I pushed the memory of me inside Harry's head as the dream progressed, to which Snape gently left my mind after viewing it.

"Tell me, Snape. Did you know that the Dark Lord and Harry connected?" My voice was impassive, but my anger behind it was apparent in my eyes.

"No, I did not." His voice was soft as his mind turned to soak in the new bit of information. "He will need lessons. Albus will surely ask me despite my dislike for Potter."

"He will. But you will not be able to teach him," I commented offhandedly, completely letting go of the previous fleeting anger I felt.

"Are you telling me I am a bad teacher?" He sneered.

"I'm telling you that putting you and Harry together in a confined room for an indefinite amount of time will only go horribly wrong." I mocked. Both our tempers were flaring back to life for no real obvious reasons.

"A month's worth of detention, Miss Granger!" he spat out.

"For what telling the truth?" I yelled back at him. "And just call me Hermione, I'm sick of hearing you call me miss all the time when it's completely obvious that I'm not just your fucking student," I shrieked at him. Was I really yelling back at a teacher just now? I hardly cared at the moment as I let my frustration take hold of me.

"Two months!" He screamed at me. "And fine. If I call you Hermione then you must call me Severus."

"Fine!"

"That settles it then," he yelled.

"Yes!" I screamed back at him.

At that point we were both standing up with our wands at each other's throat. We breathed out heavily, both of us trying to get our temper in check. My breath danced across his chest as I huffed out in anger. He spun around suddenly before falling in his chair once again. I sat back in mine with a little more grace than him and stared at his slightly reddened with anger face.

"My parents are dead." I blurted out. He looked at me stunned by the sudden outburst. "I haven't told anyone. No one else knows. Only you," I whispered, "Though Black found out this summer. And Luna of course. That girl knows everything. I've only told you though. Only you."

"Why?" His voice came out in a mere whisper.

"Too much grief. Why add more to that fire?" The secret just flowed right out and I felt the relief of having someone else, other than Luna, know.

"How?" He delved deeper into my secrets, wanting to know the small minute detail. He wasn't trying to be rude or impolite in any ways it was just how he was, he was a spy.

"Murdered, by muggles. Tore them apart. I came home to the sight of them in their beds mutilated." My voice was so soft I could hardly hear myself speak.

"You will be remaining in Hogwarts then?"

"No. I'm going back into the muggle world I suppose. I've sold the house though."

"Where then?"

"I'll find somewhere to stay."

"Some muggle areas are not safe." He stated. He was expressionless as he spoke and looked at me.

"I know."

The silenced dawned on us as the minutes ticked by.

"Severus," the name slipped out of my lips like silk. He looked at me surprised by my calling him by his first name. "Can I stay with you?"

"Stay with me?" he repeated back breathily. He looked even more surprised that I had asked him such a question than when I had called him by his first name.

"Yes. I don't have anywhere else to go." My voice sounded too hopeful and I closed my eyes waiting for the rejection.

It never came.

"You may," he began hesitantly, "stay with me." I opened my eyes. He looked uncomfortable at the words he just said. He was as still as ever and his posture was rigid. "I will help you find a place as well," he took a small pause, "if you wish, Hermione." My name fell from his lips softly. Almost like a caress in my mind. From that moment onwards, everything had changed.

"Thank you, Severus." I whispered back to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You will meet me at the at the café across the train station once you arrive at King's Cross. You will wait an hour before I come to pick you up. From then on we will apparate to my home. Forewarning it is not a welcoming home, Hermione." My brain nearly stopped working as Severus said my name. "No one must know of this arrangement. Not even Draco or Lovegood, if she knows do not confirm it." I nodded dumbly my mind still hazy from hearing my name from his lips as I left the dungeons to pack the rest of my possessions.

The walk from my dorm to the entrance hall was short and Luna met up with me as soon as the carriages arrived to talk about her plans for the upcoming holidays. I nodded silently to the pleasant small talk as we passed by the other students' carriages and boarded the train. Finding ourselves an empty compartment we warded the doors to not let any others interrupt us.

"I hope you have a pleasant break, Hermione. Perhaps you should cook for Christmas and bake treats as well. Although do try to stay away from anything pineapple related. He doesn't like pineapples." Her rant was as informational as always and I pocketed the pineapple tidbit securely in my mind.

"Do not tell Draco." I told her without even questioning her little rant. She nodded in understanding as she took at the newest addition of her father's newspaper.

She began to read upside down, the bold inverted writing of 'The Quibbler' blaring out at the bottom of the paper. I took my own book and continued from where I left off. The trolley came and went by neither of us moving from our spots to bother getting anything.

"Homemade chocolates, strawberry cheesecake and maybe other chocolate desserts?" I questioned out loud. I looked straight at Luna who lifted her head to stare right back at me.

"Yes. Chocolate cheesecake though." I nodded, knowing Severus did have a soft spot for anything chocolate related.

"You're late," I muttered as I took a sip of my third cup of coffee. He simply nodded waiting for me to stand up. Surprisingly, he pulled from his robes some muggle currency, placing some money on the table he offered me his hand. He'd doen everything silently,not wanting to break whatever silence he brought with him I stood up ready to grab my belonging. Severus took the lead, however, grasping the two large trunks in his hands leaving me to carry Nightmares cage. We walked in peace, with only the hum of the people walking by us fill our ears. He took a sharp turn into an empty alley and I followed behind him.

"Grab my arm tightly," he ordered, they were the first words I heard from him since he had arrived, and the sound of his voice felt like a song of a sort in my head. The velvety tone letting me succumb to him, to the protection he brought with it. I grasped it firmly trusting him in whatever he had planned to do, and I felt a sudden pull at my navel. It pulled me apart before putting me back together and I was at a new surrounding. It was a dizzying experience that left my head feeling like it was screwed onto my body too tightly. I kept hold of Severus, his body supporting mine as I regained by sense of balance. Looking up from the ground that I was previously staring at I took in the new room I was in.

It was an average sized sitting room, and it would have looked beautiful if it had actually been maintained. There were giant cobwebs all along the ceiling and a heavy layer of dust lined all the furniture. But underneath it, I could tell, held a rich dark wood floor, with a large and probably heavily elaborated fireplace and a creamy white wall. If the grime was cleaned off the room would look very handsome.

"It isn't much but-"

"It's perfect." I replied back to him smiling. "But how long has it been since you were last here?"

"A few years. I travel in the summer before the Dark Lord returned and I spent the majority of last summer at the Malfoy Manor." He explained somewhat embarrassed by the sight of his neglected house. His cold persona was still there but the comfort of being away from his previous two masters left him relaxed.

"Well I always do like a challenge." I mentioned. "Where can I put my stuff?" He gestured me to follow him as he led me throughout the house, giving me a slight tour. It was bigger than I suspected from Severus' previous description of his place. It consisted of a dirty but large and spacious kitchen, somewhat cleaner than the others, a study room, lined with shelves that were all nearly empty, an average sized loo that was older than what should have been allowed and finally three rooms. One was empty of all things while the other two were equally large bedroom equipped with a plain bed an ugly armoire and an outdated master bathroom.

"Is this a big enough challenge for you?" Severus joked.

"Definitely," I muttered slightly overwhelmed at the amount of things that obviously needed to be fixed.

I saw Severus about to say something before he gripped his left arm tightly. The obvious discomfort from the call of the mark was apparent with his twitching hand. He didn't mention it as he continued to guide me through his house.

"Go, I'll be fine here," I found myself saying, knowing he hated having to leave to attend a summoning. He nodded in acceptance of his fate to once again return to his master's side.

"I may not return for a few days. I will send a patronus to inform you of the duration of my stay." He mentioned as he straightened his robes and secured his wand in a tight grip. "You may change everything if you wish seeing as you will be living here indefinitely." He causally mentioned and my heart seemed to stop. So he did offer me a home. "I've already changed the wards so you can come and go as you please. The door is locked on your magical signature so no one other than you can enter the house unless expressively allowed by you or I."

"Anything particular that you want to keep as it is in this house before I let the redecorating take wing?" I questioned.

"No," his answer came out short. "Truthfully I hated this house when I was a child. If you wish to completely redecorate and renovate it, I want hardly anything to remain the same. Do take caution with the basement. It was my old potion's lab." He mentioned. His grip on his arm tightened. With a sharp nod he disapparated.

I set my stuff in the dirty room and took my usual wand in my hand. Quickly I flicked my wand rapidly throughout a serious of motions as I let out a stream of charm after charm, ridding my room of dust, cobwebs and the dirt and grime that seemed to have seeped into the walls. One room down, the entire house to go.

One by one the room tidied itself up and slowly my body grew more fatigue. Not from the draining of my magic but from the simple exhaustion of cleaning a house. Whether magically or by hand it was exhausting to do. The bathrooms were the worse and the grim was thick and the stagnant water had grown foul throughout the years. The surprise was the cleanliness of the potion's lab. It was as pristine as it was the day it was probably left. Not a single layer of dust, most probably set by some sort of sequence of runes that lined the walls of the large lab.

By the end of the night I was completely spent, though thankful that I had the heart to call Tilly to bring me some food.

Severus didn't come back that night.

The morning came and I got up from the bed. My back ached from the stiff mattress and I slipped on my slippers to head downstairs. The aroma of breakfast reached my senses as I entered the kitchen.

"Severus, thank goodness you made breakfa-" I entered the room expecting him to be in the kitchen already drinking his tea but it was just the empty kitchen with a table full of freshly made pancakes, eggs, hashed browns and sausages. No doubt courtesy of Tilly. I frowned as I ate breakfast by myself. The silence was horrible. Despite the usual silence with Severus, I at least knew someone was there with me, but I was completely and utterly alone in the house. I pointed my wand at me and charmed myself clean, foregoing using the highly probable contaminated bathwater. Slinking on a pair of black jeans and a blouse I threw on a black robe from Gran's shop and a pair of dragon hide heeled boots. The robe passed of as a long pea coat, a design I had requested in cases that I was in a solely muggle environment. Snatching a purse I stuffed it with some money and headed out the door to explore my new surroundings.

The outside of the house was small and modest, clearly not big enough to reflect the inside of the house. There was a much larger backyard that was fenced in by high stonewalls, clearly meant to keep intruders out. The neighboring houses were equally small, giving a cottage feel to them. The cobblestone fixtures seemed to make things homier but the worn look of the houses negated that, leaving the place looking poor. There seemed to be nothing worthwhile in sight.

Walking back into the house I called for Tilly.

The small elf appeared shortly with a crack, ready to serve. "Mistress called for Tilly?"

"Bring me to the apparition spot in Diagon Ally then turn yourself invisible and follow me for the rest of the day. I want you to keep hold of my robes so I can know you're there. We will be renovating this house. The pipes are all unusable."

"Gilly can fix the pipes." He nodded happily.

"Gilly?"

"Tilly's younger brother. He and Milly serves Mistress as well. Milly has served Mistress with food. Gilly may serve Mistress with the house." The elf mentioned. His face shone bright at telling me about his family's service, excited at the prospect of pleasing me. The news of Tilly having a family took me by surprise for a brief moment before I took it in stride.

"Gilly. Milly," I called out. The apparition of the two elves came quickly. They were younger than Tilly. Their faces were not weather beaten, just like their older brother, but smooth unlike the other house elves I've seen. They haven't have had to face the horrors of being treated badly in their line of work. Hopefully, under my ruling they never will.

"Gilly can you fix all of the pipes and other construction of the house? And make the bathwater and drinking water safe to use again?" Gilly nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Gilly will serve Mistress well, Gilly promises," He said, taking a deep bow before disapparating. No doubt to start on fixing the house.

"Does Mistress require anything to eat?" The she-elf questioned hopefully. She wrung her hands expectedly and I shook my head.

"Breakfast was well enough already. However I will be needing lunch when I get back." I mentioned at her crestfallen face. She instantly brightened up and nodded her head.

"Milly will ready lunch for Mistress' return." She disapparated as well, leaving me alone with their eldest brother.

"Well then, take me to Diagon Ally and trail my steps. I will need you to take me home quickly if need."

"Tilly will serve and please his Mistress." I drew my hood and he grabbed onto my robe. With a crack we disapparated on the spot and I was left in Diagon Ally. There was a slight tug on my robes where the invisible Tilly held onto me, just in case.

The shops were busier than normal, for so early in the morning. No doubt due to the looming presence of the holidays. I weaved past the few shoppers walking through the street ready to start the redecorating.

Four days had past and still no sign of Severus' return. Just thinking about it was plaguing me. The first day had past without much worry as I busied my day with renovating the house. Buying the furniture, new paints, appliances and more clothes for me and even Severus had distracted my mind thoroughly enough. I mean one day was not long enough to worry.

As the second day rolled by I had finished redecorating the house. The furniture was in place and the entire house looked different from it once was. Milly had been an apt gardener and had tidied the back yard enough to begin planting after I removed all the snow with several recasting of warming charms and vanishing spells. And the rest of the day was done doing just that. The large backyard was void of weeds and large overgrown bushes. It was neat as I casted more snow to fall on top of it. No longer was it an eyesore to look at but a more elegant winter wonderland of a backyard.

That night I had expected at least a patronus informing me if he was okay. I had stayed up half the night sitting in the drawing room, a book laid out on my lap as I stared at it blankly. It never came. The traitorous thought at the back of my head said that he was found out. That Draco and he were being questioned at the very moment. Tortured perhaps, maybe even killed. I didn't sleep that night.

By the third day I tried to distract myself. The house was empty with the exception of the elves, who more or less tried to stay invisible doing their work happily without me seeing them. It was the marks of a good house elf to do the work without being seen. And they were, no doubt, good house elves.

I had taken to immersing myself in my readings again. Within each tome I gained new information, new spells and sometimes new darkness. The art were more seductive, trying to lure me in more forcefully than I had ever felt it to before. It was dark thoughts in my head that was making it more seductive. The thought of Severus and Draco made me want to rush into the Malfoy Manor, wands raised and dark spells flying out from my lips. It came to the point where I had to remove myself from dark books completely. Settling in to the more harmless books of light magic. Whatever light magic was. It was powerful, and power was enough to satisfy my thoughts for the rest of that day.

The fourth was nearly murderous. The horrible thought of Severus' and Draco's betrayal to Voldemort being found was pounding my head. It had manifested into more that just a trickling thought that passed by. What if they were really found? The price for their betrayal was death and their blood would be on my hands. Luna would never forgive me for sending Draco to his death and I would never forgive myself for sending Severus to his.

I paced back and fourth in the library. The book that was previously on my lap was strewn across the room at the cause of my anger. It was a good thing I only threw it as I wanted to rip something apart. My magic was growing more unstable with each horrible thought that passed through my head. All the possible circumstance that could have happened were all nearly bad. Even if they weren't found, the longer Severus was there, the higher the possibility of something horrible about to happen. There was just no need to keep him at the Manor if it wasn't something important. Milly appeared before me, shaking under the weight of my magic on her.

"Milly wishes to inform her Mistress that lunch is ready," Her voice was small and shaky as she tried to speak. Her eyes were big in fear as they stayed casted downwards, afraid to look me in the eyes.

"Has their been any word from your Master?" I spat out. My voice was harsh from anger and Milly flinched in fear. She shook her head violently, keeping her eyes casted down. I narrowed my eyes at her actions. Feeling my magic I felt it flaring violently around me, ready to lash out at the nearest thing that would anger me. The sudden shame of losing control fell over me. Retracting my magic and forcing myself to calm, I saw Milly start to relax.

"Go then, and bring me Tilly. I will be down in the potion's lab." I said, my voice was still rough and she disappeared quickly. Grabbing my wand I went to the basement lab. The change in the air was noticeable, it was soothing almost, and I felt most of my anger slip away but the reasons for them remained in my head.

"Must be the runes," I heard myself whisper. With Severus' temper he most likely had set some runes to keep his head leveled when brewing. Trust him to keep his temper in check only for potion making. It was a good enough idea, who knows the horrible things that could have happened from a botched potion. He could have blown himself to bits if he wasn't careful enough. Potions needed time and a clear head. At least clear enough to not think about any other problems except the potion that was brewing.

"Mistress wished to see Tilly?" Tilly said almost immediately as he appeared. I set down the ingredients I had gathered for my potion and looked at Tilly. He, unlike his younger sister, looked straight at me. His back was tense, showing he was aware of my horrible mood, but he did not back down from his duty to serve me or resort to showing weakness.

"Severus, still no word?"

"No." His voice was soft and calm, as if he was trying to calm a child in a temper tantrum. I nearly chuckled out loud.

"And you still cannot enter the Manor?" I questioned.

"I cannot enter the Manor. But Mistress," he seemed at lost for words as to what to say next.

"You may speak, Tilly."

"Tilly suspects Master is unsafe." I felt myself grow rigid at the news. "Master may be suspected or treason and being watched closely."

"Bring me Luna. Go to her and let her tell an excuse to her father to be gone for a few hours. Bring her to me once she is ready." I ordered softly. My voice was nearly silent but the underlying force was still there. Tilly disappeared as I finished my words.

Turning to my potion ingredients I chopped, sliced, and grinded. I went through the motions of potion making with the grace of an experienced hand on the potion in question. It was a simple but complex healing balm that I had made one to many times already. The motions were ingrained in my mind, letting my jumbled brain rack over the thoughts on Severus. The minutes ticked by an soon enough an hour passed by as well. Finishing my potion I bottled it and settled it onto a shelf for storing. Cleaning up I headed to my room to wait.

I stared at the ceiling thinking of Tilly's words. Severus was in trouble and I needed to know exactly the cause of it.

As if my wished were answered Luna appeared before me. She had a small smile gracing her face and that knowing look in her eyes. She knew.

"I'm sorry for calling you just the day before Christmas eve, Luna. I just," My voice failed me as my eyes started to water.

"I know," her whisper was both soothing and disturbing at the same time.

"Did you know beforehand?" She shook her head slowly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Only yesterday did the Fates decide to let me know." She had dropped her serene face and replaced it with something more serious. "What do you wish for me to find?"

"Everything. Why is he being suspected? Has Draco's new allegiance been found?" Luna's eye grew slightly hazy as she looked beyond to the fates. I waited expectedly, my eyes still stinging from previous tears.

"Draco is safe. It isn't because of his allegiance to you that Professor Snape has been suspected." Her eyes darted around slightly faster but her magic still stayed as calm as ever. "I've reached a block, those aren't the questions needed to be asked to the fates."

"Is his allegiance to the Dark Lord being questioned?" I urged the girl to look further. Her hair lifted from her power, it flowed with her magic as she looked beyond.

"The Dark Lord is wary that he had lost Professor Snape to the Headmaster. The Dark Lord is still angered by the Weasley patriarch's escape from death. His anger has caused his rationality to falter. The lack of viable news brought to him by Professor Snape has caused his suspicion. He is being punished." The heavy news brought me down. I could see Luna's face grow weary from the information she had just found.

"How long? Is he alive?" My voice was hopeful but I knew, that if he was, he was experiencing pain that was worse than death. He would come back more wounded than ever.

"Since he's left you I think. I can't see the date. He's alive but his punishment is severe. I don't know what it is but it has been severe." Luna's voice was disheartened from the news as she struggled to know more. Her magic was not flaring and trying to push for more information, but she struggled taking the dark news in.

"Will he return to me?" There was desperation in my voice and I could hear it crack under the weighting feeling.

"He will return." Her voice was clear enough and I let out a sigh of relief. "Whether he returns alive, I can't say." My heart stopped as she let out that bit of news. The relief I had felt completely vanished and I felt suddenly drained.

"Tilly," I croaked out. He appeared before me quickly, as if sensing my desperation. "Go wait for him. Do not reveal yourself but keep a track of your Master. He will be returning back wounded. Once he leaves the Manor go to him and bring him to me as quickly as you can." The elf was alarmed at the news as he stared at me. "Go! Now!" I yelled out desperately.

"Hermione?" Luna's voice was gentle as she reached over to take my hand.

"He'll be alright. He'll return to me and I'll patch him up like always." I let go and sobbed outright as I whispered reassurances to myself. Laying down in bed I let the tears wash over me.

"He will return, of that I'm sure of. Regardless the Fates indecision of if he will return alive or not, we know Professor Snape. He will not bow to death just yet." She wiped my tears away as I tried to calm down my cries.

"And what if he doesn't? What then?" I cried out. How did it come to this? Why of all people had I choose him? The spymaster of all sides had the shortest life span of all people in the game, unless they miraculously somehow plays well enough to be the one who would have the longest.

"He will. No more doubts, Hermione. Everything will work out just fine. Trust me."

"Is that the Fates talking?"

"No, it's just me that's talking, but I know everything, and everything I've said is true. He will return." I nodded to her shakily and let her stroke my hair gently, calming me ever so slightly. I cried myself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Just to let you all know, I'm getting pretty busy with school work but I will be trying my best to still upload every week. I hope all of you are enjoying it. Let me know what you think in a review or ask any questions that pops up in your mind. I'm always responding whenever I have free time in between classes.

XOXO

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Hermione," I heard a voice say. "Hermione, wake up."

I shot up from my bed, my wand in my hand. With my mind still foggy I held up my wand, trained at the direction of the voice.

"You shouldn't be so wary. It's just me," Luna said matter-of-factly. My vision cleared, giving way to Luna's pale face and golden hair.

"Luna?" I said groggily. The night's events came to me suddenly and I held in another wave of sadness and tears. "You stayed?" I continued, wiping away the tears that had stained my face. She nodded solemnly before getting up from the bed.

"I have to go back now," she informed me as she straightened out her clothes.

"I've kept you long enough, huh?" I tried to joke. Giving her a faint smile, she smiled back at me.

"Will you be alright?" Her worry was painted strongly on her face, replacing the usual tranquil and vague expression she usually held. I nodded to her wondering if I were to say anything, would my voice fail me. It probably would as my heart ached for her to stay. For anyone to stay, really. It was horrible to simply wait until Severus returned in whatever state he might be in. She gave me another sad smile, she knew I wouldn't be alright until Severus came. "I brought your present with me already. There's one for Professor Snape too."

"Thanks Luna. Draco's already came. I was going to send yours and Draco's out yesterday but…"

"I understand."

"Milly," I called out. Milly appeared with a sudden crack of apparition.

"Mistress called?" She said her head bowed low like the day before when she came for me for lunch.

"Bring me Luna's presents. It should be underneath the tree." She disappeared just as quickly as she came. And in another second Luna's presents appeared on the bed, neatly wrapped in silver wrapping and bow. I handed the two presents to her.

"Thanks. Two?" She had a curious look on her as she studied the two presents.

"One from me and one from Severus." I lied. I knew Severus wouldn't get them something despite the development of a closer relationship with the two. He simply wouldn't realize that the others would have given him something. But they didn't have to outright know that.

"Well thank him for me when he returns." She said softly.

"I will. Will you be taking the floo?" I shoved all my other feeling aside as I got up from bed ready to play the hostess who was showing her guest out, as if nothing happened.

"Yes."

"Well then I'll see you out." We walked to the sitting room in silence like we usually did whenever we were together. It was calming to the both of us, despite the things that plagued our minds. She stepped into the large fireplace her hand clutching some floo powder.

"Hermione?" Luna whispered.

"Thank you for coming, Luna. I'll be alright now." I said happily with a large smile. We both knew I wasn't. Not with Severus gone. She looked at me sadly. She knew something important but I didn't push it. It was something bad, something more about Severus that I couldn't know.

"He will survive," I let out a sigh of relief at the news. He would return alive, that's all that mattered. "What's left of your innocence will not. The Fates have decided." She said grimly. I looked at her saddened face and walked towards the fireplace. Gently brushing away one of her stray hairs behind her ears.

"My innocence has been lost to me the moment I decided to fight like this in the upcoming war. All of ours have to some extent." I whispered to her. She bobbed her head knowingly. "We are no longer fools who are just simple pawns in this game. We will cry, we will be hurt and we can die in this war."

"I don't want to accept that," Luna's whispers were so soft I hardly heard it.

"We must. But that doesn't mean we will not fight to prevent that. I will be doing my best to stay alive in this game with all of you by my side." My determination burned through my eyes. "After the break we will train and grow stronger. We will never let one of our own to die. The four of us will live."

"Tonight has changed everything."

"Let's hope it has changed things for the best." I drew away from her.

"I hope the Fates will favor us." She threw down the floo powder with a scream of her destination before the green flames consumed her, leaving only a small fire and ash in her wake.

Sitting down in the nearest black armchair I let myself relax. As relax as I could get, with everything going on. Looking back at the clock I noticed the time. It was only nearing six, so I had slept for only a few hours.

"Gilly? Milly?" They appeared before me, Milly looked less nervous than before.

"Milly is ready to serve," her tiny voice said. Gilly simply bowed low, ready for my orders.

"Gilly, take Draco's present and have them be sent by my owl. Milly, bring me Harry's, Ron's, the rest of the Weasleys', Sirius' and Remus' presents and stay with me." Gilly bowed low and disappeared while Milly snapped her fingers and the bag presents appeared in her hands. "Take me to Islington," I ordered offering her my hand.

"Yes, Mistress," She took my offered hand and I felt the pull of disapparating from my spot. We arrived on the street but not in front of the right house.

"Leave me. I will call for you when I'm ready to leave." Milly nodded slightly, but she was hesitant to leave. "Go," I ordered softly. She left with a crack and I wandered the street to go to Grimmauld Place.

Stepping in front of the door I knocked before turning the knob, my wand on my hand.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out as I walked towards the kitchen. There were loud noises from the kitchen as people's voices overlapped each others. "Hello?" I said again as I opened the door to the room filled with the Weasley family. Everyone stilled and grew silent, while a few drew their wands quickly by instincts.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Thought I'd drop by to drop off presents." I grinned lifting the bag in my hand.

"We didn't know you were coming, dearie." Mrs. Weasley fussed as she conjured up another plate steeped with food. "Sit. Sit. And eat up too. You look so fragile with how thin you are, dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I hope my coming by isn't too much trouble."

"Nonsense, you're no trouble at all." She fussed.

"And you are always welcome to my house, Hermione." Sirius smiled warmly. His eyes showed worry despite his otherwise happy expression.

"How'd you get here? I thought you were back home?" Harry asked for Ron who seemed to be trying to talk with his mouthful, yet again.

"I was bored so I came to stop by. I'll be leaving tonight, though," I offered instead. No one seemed to notice that I had not answered the question asked except Sirius who looked at me more seriously.

"How come?" Fred asked me between bites.

"It's Christmas eve too tomorrow," George continued. "You should stay."

"I'm needed back home. Things to do." I replied vaguely with a smile. It seemed to satisfy them enough as the twins resumed eating.

"So what have you been up too over the break?" Harry asked politely.

"This and that," I smiled.

"We need more that that Hermione," Sirius joked but the underlying message was clear. _How_ _have you been holding up being alone?_

"It's been boring. Just settling in after the big move. Did some redecorating, but I'm settling in just fine." I told him. "And yours? How's Mr. Weasley?" I asked politely. Harry and Ron went off on their break and I nodded and smiled every now and then. They soon fell into talks with each other as everyone finished eating, leaving me to talk to Sirius who was still wary on my state of being.

"You really alright?" He whispered.

"As best as I can be. I suppose. It's different but I'm doing well. I hardly remember them being gone sometimes." I mentioned sadly.

"And you've found a place to stay I'm guessing? Somewhere safe?" His questions were thoughtful as was his intentions.

"It is. It's in a small place, secure and nonthreatening. It's not a flashy area to be targeted." I added. He seemed resolved and he smiled at me completely for the first time that night.

"So do I get a present?" He grinned impishly. I smiled at him before reaching into my bag to hand him his presents along with the others.

"Don't open them until Christmas though, I'll be very mad if you do," I joked. My happiness was not all there but a small part of it was genuine enough to be believable to them and they thanked me for their presents before they ran to get me mine.

We all rejoined in the sitting room as Harry and Ron played wizarding chess. Ginny was off in a corner reading a Witch Weekly magazine while the twins whispered amongst themselves. The Weasley matriarch running back and forth offering various sweets to us, like the mother hen she was. Leaving me and Sirius with each other as the night went on.

"I asked you this already but-" Sirius trailed off, his eyes wandered across the room as he tried to bring the topic up nonchalantly.

"Sirius," I drawled on. "Too many people," I tried to reason. If he knew about my actual living situation with Severus he would become furious, insisting that I live with him instead. He wouldn't stop at being furious, he would be downright go insane if I mentioned it at all.

"Then I'll talk quietly." He insisted. His tone left no room to fight as his face grew serious. I nodded reluctantly and he gave me a soft smile. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but I'm fine. Really I am." I whispered.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying. You're one of Harry's best friends and-"

"I know."

"You should stay here for the rest of the holidays. It isn't good to be alone at this time." I opened my might to interrupt him but he simply went on. "I know you say you're fine but, moving out to a completely new area. And your friends don't even know what's going on."

"They don't need to know. And they won't until the time is right."

"The time will never be right," I knew he was right but it didn't matter. I didn't want to tell Harry or Ron. They wouldn't understand. Harry would but not really, he lost his parents before ever knowing them. And while he would understand the pain of not having them anymore, he would never understand of having them and then having them be ripped apart from you all of a sudden when everything was as safe as can be. And Ron, would never understand unless his entire family be taken from him. And hopefully that will never come.

"Hermione? When will you tell them?"

"When the war is over," I said honestly. He looked at me shocked.

"The war may take years," he argued.

"I know. It can take months, a year or longer. I don't really want to tell them nor anyone else really, honestly. Few people know about it and I have those few to talk to." I said softly.

"And when you can't talk to those people. When you're only with Harry and Ron, what then? Who else can you talk to at Hogwarts?" He tried to convince me. He grabbed onto my hand and gave it a tight squeeze, I shook my head.

"I'll always have the others to talk to." I gave him a tired smile and squeezed his hand back. "And when I don't, I can wait until they come back to me. Harry and Ron are one of my best friends, but they are not the only ones I have. They don't realize that I have a life apart from them, with my own goals and other people that I love and will do anything for. But don't tell them that. They'll just get jealous. They don't like sharing, really. I think it has something to do with Ron being the youngest boy and Harry with his childhood."

"It'll only be harder to tell them as more time goes on." He said reluctantly, finally understanding some of my reasoning.

"It's not something I want them to know anyways. I've told you before, I really don't want to tell them, or others. I don't want their pity. And all they'll see when they look at me will be this parentless girl who's all by herself if they knew about what happened." I continued.

"They'll eventually find out one way or another." Sirius grumbled.

"They will never find out unless you tell them."

"Dumbledore?" Sirius questioned.

"Has no clue."

"Still?"

"Yes. I want to keep it that way too, Sirius. I'll tell Harry and Ron in my own time. Maybe sooner or maybe I'll stick to the waiting until after the war. Regardless, it will be mine to tell."

"Tell what?" Harry asked from behind me.

"Goodness Harry, you surprised me. You shouldn't pop up like that." I scolded.

"Sorry, 'Mione." I felt myself cringing at their term of endearment for me. They didn't seem to notice it. "Tell what? You two seemed pretty serious when you were talking." Harry pressed.

"What everyone's presents are, of course. And don't ask me about it either. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to open presents." I teased him lightly. He seemed to accept it as he grinned at thinking up ideas on what I could have given him.

"I guess I'll have to wait then," Harry grinned. "I'm heading in now, you sure you're not staying?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Where's Ron anyways? He didn't come to say bye?" I asked, letting the topic turn to a completely different and much safer topic.

"Said something about heading to bed since he was too tired and full from tonight." He made the excuse as convincing as possible that Ron wasn't being rude by not saying goodbye to me.

"Same old Ron then," I gave him a half-hearted smile that he returned with the same exact one as the one I gave him.

"Night then," he turned and headed up to the stairs and I watched him retreat away from me.

"You lied much better than you used to," Sirius commented as Harry faded away to the upstairs. His voice was well above the hushed whispers from our conversation before, and it was only then that I noticed that we were the only ones left inside the room.

"It's something that I've improved at over time," I commented sadly. The air stilled as we watched the fireplace crackle and glow.

"I'm afraid I couldn't go and pick out a present for you in a store." He said gloomily, finally cutting the still air.

"That's alright. I don't need presents," I answered truthfully. One of the only full truths I'd said that night.

"You'll have to settle for this then," He handed me a large tome. The title glowed along with its pure white exterior. "It isn't wrapped, I hope that's alright."

"How- This is- Oh my-" I couldn't get out the right string of words as I took in the sight of the book. It let out a magical aura, powerful and potentially dangerous.

"Borgin and Burkes apparently takes owl orders. It's a supposedly rare book considering no one can seem to read the pages of it or even know the name of it. Apparantly it's an accompaniment to another large tome. Together they make a set." He informed me. But I already knew everything he had said. This was the _Magia Antiquis Lumine _the partner of _Magia Antiquis Tenebrosi_ the large tome Gran gave me. It was priceless.

"This must have cost you a fortune, then since it's so rare." My voice was weak as I held the book in my hands.

"Not as much as you think. Borgin was glad enough that he had sold it. No one else would want to take a blank book." He joked, although his eyes didn't have that same level of life and fire as it did just before dinner finished. It had died down a little, as if my presence and my way of thinking brought him to some sort of reality that took some of the few joys in his life away. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Harry and his childhood, no matter how brief of the mention was. I shoved the thought away and looked at him.

"Thank you. I hope one day I can read such a rare book." I lied. I was already itching to read the words on the glowing pieces of paper. It radiated power and my magic was clawing inside me to absorb it. "Now it seems my present might not be eno-" There was a sudden crack and rippling of magic in the air as Milly appeared before me. Sirius wand was instantly raised at the direction of the elf.

"Mistress," Milly croaked out harshly before snapping her fingers. Luna appeared, fading into the picture from her previously disillusioned state. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, the tears evident on her stained face.

"It's alright. They're with me, Sirius." I told him. He seemed reluctant to lower his wand and kept them trained on Milly and Luna. I ignored him and looked at Luna. She was sobbing relentlessly, her tears beginning to stream down her face, restraining her cheeks.

"How did you two get here?" Sirius asked his voice raised.

"Milly, soundproof and ward the room. Now. " My order was harsh and direct as I stared at the crying girl In front of me. Her eyes were dazed and zooming across the room, without really talking in any of the surrounding in. She was looking for information, and whatever she found wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Hermione, how did they get here?" Sirius nearly yelled. His eyes were wide and I tried to assess the situation. He can't possibly know why Luna was being the way she was. It would give up too much. Just letting him see her like this was too much, unless…

"Sirius, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. About any of this." I requested, never talking my eyes away from Luna's own wandering ones. Her cries were growing louder, less of soft whine and into a slightly loud whimper of distress.

"Hermione?" He was completely confused and I knew that he had questions that I would rather avoid.

"Give me a wand oath, Sirius. Please. No one can know of Luna being here, or anything else concerning what you're about to hear. Please Sirius," I pleaded.

"I, Sirius Black, do promise to keep secret the events of tonight and any other night pertaining the dealing and associationg of Hermione Granger and Luna-"

"Lovegood," I added.

"-Lovegood from any third parties. I as a wizard herby give my oath." He ended. His magic flared visibly in a violent red from his wand as he clenched it above his heart. "It is done."

"Thank you. Elf magic is quite powerful, it can circumvent certain wards and magic when the owners are passed said wards." I told him. I turned towards Luna who still wept as she looked in the beyond.

"Speak," I ordered looking at Milly.

"Milly tried to obey Mistress. Mistress said to come when told to, but Young Miss Luna called for Milly. Milly came and Miss Luna said it was important. She said important word so Milly brought Miss here to Mistress. Milly obeys Mistress' previous order. Bring those who says key words. Milly-"

"That's enough." I said. Milly was as distraught as Luna and I can tell she wished to be punished from breaking the latter order I had given her. "You did well following orders." She gave a cry of relief but her cry was overpowered by Luna's louder shriek filled with distress. She sank onto the floor, her hand in her hair as she cried relentlessly. I rushed forward to her, holding her weeping body tightly.

"I can't- I can't-" Luna mumbled over and over again. She was completely distraught. I flared my magic around hers, willing it to overpower her out of control magic. It had lashed out and been released with no control for too long, and it was showing its effect on Luna more than I cared to admit. She seemed to calm down slightly as my own power washed over her, dominating her own.

"Luna, I need you to calm down. I need you to tell me what's going on." My voice was soft but I could feel the distress I had at her sudden appearance.

"I can't-" she kept mumbling. She couldn't get past those two words as her eyes darted back and forth, searching for some sort of information.

"Luna look at me," I nearly yelled as I grabbed her face with both my hands. Her eyes staid dazed and I shook her lightly. "Look at me!" Her blue eyes finally stilled, looking straight at me.

"Hermione? How'd I get here?" She said softly as she regained her sense. Her eyes suddenly widened, remembering the information she had been stressed at just moments before. Her eyes began to tear up once again and I shook her again lightly.

"Tell me everything," I commanded.

"Hermione, she should get some rest or something first," Sirius cut in. I nearly had forgotten he was there as I ignored his advice.

"Tell me," I repeated.

"I stayed up, just in case. I saw him perfectly. Everything was terrible but fine. And then he was gone. I couldn't see anything. Why couldn't I see anything? I've never _not_ seen. I don't know what happened. He was there and then he wasn't. Tilly can't find him. I don't-" Luna ranted. Her words came out fast and if I didn't know any better it would have sounded jumbled or made no sense.

"Calm down. Is he safe?" I asked her. My heart was beating faster by the second but I had to make sure. I could do nothing for Severus just yet, but I could make sure Draco was alright.

"I can't see him!" Luna yelled out, completely hysterical.

"Not him, Luna" I whispered softly. She looked at me with realization before her eyes shifted to glaze over slightly.

"I can see him. He's well," she took slight relief in this as she slumped over, falling into my embrace even more.

"I need to see, Luna." She looked at me confused and I gripped my hidden wand tightly by my side. "I need to see," I repeated. Her eyes grew wide and she gave me a small and meek nod. I looked directly at her and lost myself into the her hazy mind. Pushing past her weakened barriers I sought the information. One by one the strands of memories faded in. Grasping them all tightly in my hand I let myself sink into the visions of the beyond. Flashes of a battered Severus, hazy but distinguishable enough to know it was him, different scenarios of Tilly finding him and bringing him back to the house, sometimes more damaged than in the previous vision. Then nothing. Complete fuzzy haze, like static.

"Milly, take Luna back to her home and keep an ear out for her." I ordered as I stepped away from Luna's mind.

"Herm-" Luna tried to interrupt.

"You are tried and exhausted. What you need is to go home and sleep. Let me handle everything else. You did well coming to me, Luna." I reassured her and she nodded to me tiredly.

"Go." I gave my last order as Milly and Luna disapparated away, leaving me with Sirius.

"What was that all about?" He nearly yelled. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Something you don't need to know, and something I need to leave for right now." I replied calmly, getting up from my position and dusting off my robes. I grabbed the presents and gently put them inside my never-ending bag.

"Like hell I'll let you leave right now. I want answers!" he demanded.

"Don't ask questions whose answers you would not wish to know." He had every right to demand answers. But it wasn't completely mine to give.

"Hermione," he tried to appeal.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." I paused as I walked half-out of the front door. "Don't forget your oath. Nothing about this night, or any other night that concerns me can be said to anyone else." He nodded at me grimly.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" His whisper was so soft it was nearly inaudible even at the dead of night.

"Sometimes I don't know myself." Walking into the open street I called for Tilly who immediately appeared.

"Tilly came for Mistress, but Tilly must wait for Master at-" Tilly talked quickly as if it would speed up the time Severus would finally be released from his stay at the Malfoy Manor.

"Tilly, Severus is at a place right now that you cannot find him in. He is not in the Manor anymore. You can sense he isn't there, am I right?" Tilly stopped his continued ramble as if focusing on Severus whereabouts within the grand manor. He shook his head violently and looked up to me for further instructions. "I need you to take me home. I think Severus may be waiting for us there." I reached for Tilly who grabbed my hand immediately.

I felt the rush of elfin magic go through me, pulling at my core as we apparated within the safe walls of the house. Lifting my wand I gave it a small flick, mumbling a few words to myself, my wand grew red and I gave a sigh of relief. Severs was inside the house.

"Tilly, go to the potions lab and grab me my special black box with the large moonstone where the lock is suppose to be. Then I need you to apparate into Severus' room and bring it to me." I ordered. He quickly went to do my bidding as I ran up the stairs before entering his rooms. Truth be told there he was, in all his battered glory. The beaten bloody body of one Severus Snape.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What in Fate's name did they do to you?" I whispered to no one but myself. He laid there motionless, with only the slight rise and fall of his chest to show that he was alive. He looked worse than I'd ever seen him. His usual gaunt frame looked frailer than ever. His face was bloody black and blue and while his clothes was no worse for wear I could see the magical damage done on it, the residue of spells clung to the very fabric that seeped out blood on the new sheets that I had bought just days before.

I turned my wand on him and whispered a spell to remove his clothes. Privacy be damned, he would bleed to death if I didn't see all his wounds properly. One by one his clothes magically slipped of his thin frame before I shoved it aside across the room uncaringly, leaving him there in his undergarments. So he _was_ a boxers man. I nearly chuckled at the private information I just learnt but stopped as I assessed the look of his current state. Long cuts and stabs wound covered nearly every inch of his body, 'healed' by burning the flesh to seal the damage. He was obviously starved as well from the look of his flesh clinging tightly to his protruding bones. Days of not eating should not have damaged his body this fast, they must have accelerated it with a spell of some sort.

"Mistress?" I heard Tilly's voice say. I snapped my head towards him seeing him with his hands outstretched holding the black box I commanded him to retrieve.

"Leave the box and go. And not one of you will take me away from Severus while he is healing, no matter what. That is final." I ordered. My wand was trained on the box and it floated towards me unlocking and growing larger as it went. The box was a special one that I had gotten, filled with all the potions I ever needed to heal. Grabbing a large glass tub I opened it before setting it aside. Turning back to Severus I sat by his bedside, with a quick incantation I felt my body come to life as my magic released itself completely. I forced it to travel to my hand and my fingers glowed in an iridescent white, flaring and blazingly bright. Trailing my fingers over each of his wounds I whispered the incantation, watching as my magic traveled towards his body, healing each wound slowly but surely.

Each one faded leaving a light pink scar in its wake. Grabbing the soothing balm I had set aside I covered his previous wounds. It took time but it was something that needed to be done slowly. Rushed healing wasn't going to help him.

"Who?" his voice was rough from screaming throughout the torture he had been through. It was raw but still held the same soothing tone in it. I looked up at him, my hands laying on his chest.

"It's me, Hermione. You shouldn't speak," I told him softly. His eyes went wide as he noticed his state of undress. I could see him struggling to move, his pain was evident in his eyes.

"I-" He grimaced in pain and he forced himself to lean over to the side of the bed, retching up whatever was left in his stomach.

"Severus, please. Don't move. You're badly hurt." And that was an understatement. I pushed him back down to the bed, watching as he tried to control his body's convulsions. "Just rest, please. You're not well yet."

"I'm dying Hermione." His words pierced through me and the denial that I had bottled up before came to me full blast. "My body has gone through too much damage," he said softly. I shook my head violently in denial. His body had gone through enough damage to kill him. Hell, I don't know how he was still alive, but he was and I won't let him die.

"Don't you think I know that, you stupid prat." I whispered. He looked at me in defeat. "I won't let you die, Severus. I will never let you die on me," I argued at his still body. I looked up at him, hoping he can see the determination in my eyes.

"Let me die. You cannot save me." He tried to reason as his body jerked uncontrollably from the remnants of the cruciatus spell. His strength seemed to leave him as he faded away once more into sleep.

Muttering another spell I watch his body float upwards before turning over, his body still hovering mere centimeters above the bed. I nearly doubled over at the sight of his back. It was nearly flayed off. His skin was crudely slipped back in its place hanging by just a small only an inch or two connection to his actual body. The rest was sliced of his body and I could see the previous torture they had done. The separate flesh was sliced and wiped, in small areas it was heavily burnt. I could feel my tears coming up at the sight of him. The smell resonated from his back and I could see signs of infections all throughout his body. Just how long had he been like this? How was he even alive?

Gripping a knife from the box I held it tightly, letting it hover across the connection of his flayed skin to his body. There was no need for that part of him anymore. It was completely useless. With tears streaming down my face I let out a small cry as I sliced his body. The sharpness of the blade was evident as it sliced through him like butter. Reaching for an empty vial from the box I transfigured it to a large bowl. Gripping the new completely separated flesh I lifted it with my bloody fingers before disposing it in the transfigured bowl. Rummaging through the box I found the antibiotic potion I had made months ago. Pouring it over the bloody flesh it sizzled in its spot and I heard Severus cry out in pain. My tears doubled as he screamed as the potion burnt through his body, fighting the infection that had set in.

Several minutes passed before it was over, the potion had completely disappeared into his body, leaving a clean, albeit skinless back in its wake. I could see his exposed muscles tensing from the cold air.

"Caro Sancta. Caro Sancta." I chanted the words at his exposed flesh letting my wand hover right above the large wound. The magic expelled from my wand strung into a silver pattern all across his back. Entwining with each other into an intricate web, slowly filling the entire span of the wound. My muttering turned into a flow like a song and I watched the spell turn solid. Shifting colors and finally turning to flesh. It was raw flesh, pink and sensitive like a newborn's skin.

It was hours before I finally had Severus completely healed. His back covered in a healing balm along with his front. His entire body was wrapped in bandages, making him resemble a mummy. His body still quaked as I held the ancient potion that he had once a taken what seemed so long ago. No question he needed it, but would his body be able to even handle so much healing in such a short time? He needed a certain level of magic for the potion to take effect. Having a depleted store could cause him more harm than good.

His body convulsed more violently, his body shaking and he came onto a cold sweat. He was tortured for days, probably including the cruciatus curse. It wouldn't be likely that they didn't do it for just a few moments. No, they would have tortured him, for just as long as they had him. Hopefully, his mind would be safe. Surely at least his mind would be spared seeing as his body was definitely not. Shaking the thought away from my head I opened the golden and silver potion. Tilting his head I poured it down his throat letting my other hand massage his throat, letting him drink the all heal liquid.

His body calmed nearly instantly, but his body still twitched at times. His already depleted magic lowered even more. I released my magic, letting it feel his own magic, monitoring it. I felt his magic level drop suddenly and before his body quaked harder than ever. His face paled and his lips turned bloodless.

"No," I whispered. "No no no." I shook my head violently as I placed my hand on Severus chest. The potion was too much. The drain on his magic that was needed to heal him, through the potion was too much. Way too much. His body seemed to shrink down as it started to fail him. His entire body shook as he coughed in his sleep. Blood spluttered out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. His previous soft breathing turned to soft cries of pain. I placed both hands on his chest, my wand on trained right over his heart.

"Hermione," I heard his whisper. Looking at him through my sudden tears I saw his eyes flutter open slightly. They were directed right at me but were hazed with fatigue.

"I'll save you," I cried out. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have-"

"Hermione," he whispered again. I lifted my hand towards his face, gently caressing his sunken face.

"I'll save you," I whispered again, my eyes hardening and my tears stopping in its flow. "I'll save you." Flaring my magic I let it wrap itself around the both of us as it formed its golden aura "Please. Please let this work." I let it all out, the pulsing power tried to escape my control. It was tinged with the seductive darkness from the dark arts I had practiced but I felt the soothing aura of it. "Please, by the Fates, please help me save him." I pushed my magic towards my hands, letting it seep into his skin, into his heart and his very core. My body grew drained from the loss in magic but the effect it had was unmistaken.

His body filled up instantly. My magic entwined with his, supplying the potion with the power required to heal him. I saw it glow underneath his skin, the golden magic seemed to weave through his veins, filling his body. His face grew less sunk in, and his tired eyes grew stronger, letting life flow right into them. Color returned to his face and he looked healthier by the second.

"Stop," His smooth voice cut through the air and I shook my head, letting the flow of magic do its work. He seemed to grow younger, de-aging as my magic took away the years of stress that had grown evident on his face. "Stop," his tone was stronger but I kept the magic flowing into him. Letting it change into his own magic, supplying his own levels into normalcy. "Hermione, stop!" He yelled at me, his tone was harsh but his voice was still soft enough as he struggled to yell and get my complete attention. I stopped everything, looking at his tired face. It was still pale but not as sickly as it once was as some color had finally appeared again.

"You're safe," I whispered, letting out a sigh of relief. I'd done it. He was alive and well, looking healthier than ever. I let myself reach towards his cheek, caressing it softly, the pad of my thumb stroking his newly smooth face. "You're safe." My whisper was drowned out by his sudden call. I didn't hear what else he had to say, as I felt the consequence of pushing everything I had into another being. My vision blackened and the last thing I saw was his worried face dawning on me.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Last chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted it so i made this longer than usual and with less angst. Midterms are finished for me so chapters will be back to its usual length. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think, and if you have any questions feel free to let me know and i'll get back to you in a quickie.

XOXO

**Chapter Nineteen**

I shifted in bed letting my body snuggle closer to my pillow. It was a cold day, and the winter air seemed to have snuck its way into the room, chilling my body to the bone. I crept closer and grasped the warmth closer to me.

I opened my eyes lazily, finally giving into the morning. As my vision came to me I saw not my black and gold pillow but pale flesh wrapped in a godly high amount of bandages.

"Bloody hell," I gasped. I tilted my head upwards watching the sleeping expression of Severus Snape. He looked so unguarded as he laid there sleeping, the cold sneering face that I usually saw from him in school was completely relaxed and he looked younger than he had before. The potions and healing really does wonders. His face still looked strict enough, nothing can change his handsomely large nose, nor his somewhat crooked teeth. But the lines of premature aging from the stress he had gone through throughout the years were completely gone.

"It would be wise of you to move, Miss Granger," His voice snapped me back to reality. Finally opening his eyes he let them lazily observe me and the position we were in. My body was wrapped around his, our legs entwined during sleep and my hand draped across his chest. His state of undress didn't help things either.

"I'm Miss Granger again?" I lightly teased, letting my head fall back down onto the pillow next to his.

"You are my student, Miss Granger. Now if you would please remove yourself from my person." He grumbled. His voice was still rougher than usual, but it was improving from the rawness of his tone from last night.

"Not until you call me by my name. Regardless of the position we are in, I'm still not just you're student." I told him. He looked at me with his calculating dark eyes. He didn't enter my mind but he searched my eyes for something.

"It would be unwise for me to think otherwise. Our current position, as you say, is very incriminating." He said softly.

"Good thing no one else is here to see then. I'm not just your student, I'm hardly your student if you think about it. I'm your friend, Severus. Whether you like it or not, you can't get rid of me now." My tone was soft as I said my words rather carelessly, but the truth remained. I was not going anywhere.

"You depleted your magic last night," the turn in topic would have taken me by slight shock if I wasn't so tired. The fatigue still hit me hard as my body tried to recuperate from the large amount of magic used. I didn't even bother to move, keeping myself leaning towards him and the warmth that radiated off of his body.

"That doesn't matter. You're alive and healing fast enough. That's what really matters. How do you feel by the way? Anything feel off?" I played last night off as something light. We both knew it wasn't. Both of us could have died from the transfer of magic. It had previously been done successfully by many others, but never to that degree, and never with that amount at one time. The sheer amount of strain on both our bodies could have killed us.

"Better than I have in years," he answered honestly. Dropping the complete teacher persona he let himself be the man that I knew he was deep down. The one that was just like everyone else, who can actually converse normally, although with a slightly more mischievous and darker tone.

"You look younger," I commented. "The stress lines have faded completely."

"How ever will I scare my student and fellow colleagues now," he joked. I gave him a light smile before sitting up on the bed at last.

"Are you feeling alright? Your body had to undergo heavy healing. I don't know what the extent my magic was able to do." He nodded understandingly knowing his body had come to me battered and nearly dead.

"I was suppose to have died that night," The softness in his tone rang clear and I knew what he wanted to say but couldn't. _Thank you._

"I don't know what surprises me even more. That you lived or the fact that you didn't get one of the elves to take me back to my room." I tried to joke.

"The elves wouldn't take you out of my room for some reason." He muttered. So he did try, I should thank Tilly when I see him next for obeying my orders instead of Severus'. "Why didn't you let me die?" His asked the million galleon question. I stiffened at the words. What would I say? That I didn't let him die because I had fallen in love with him? I was still getting used to that idea on my own.

"It wasn't your time," I decided to say. It was the truth. The Fates had told Luna that he would live to some extent and I was not going to change the Fates by letting him die. Not when I needed him in my life, whether as my teacher, as a friend or something more. I needed him by my side.

"It was dangerous."

"It was necessary. I told you last night, Severus. I will never let you die on me." I let the truth out. Even without an explanation it was out there. The conversation ended and he struggled to get up to sit up from the bed with me by his side.

"What now? We cannot tell anyone, not even Miss Lovegood or Draco about last night." He finally said. He looked straight at the wall opposite from us, letting his eyes scan the new contents of the room.

"Luna already knows," he looked at me sharply and I continued on. "She knows you were tortured, she saw it. She doesn't know how though since the pieces of information kept changing. She knows you're supposed to be alive, but Tilly was supposed to be the one who brought you here to me. She kept her eyes trained on your fate and then she lost you completely. You vanished from her sight. She freaked out and came to me while I was at Grimmauld Place."

"How did you find me?"

"I figured you were here. The runes I had placed around this house while you were gone ensures privacy, I didn't know it was to the extent of blinding even the Fates. They were very ancient runes I had used." I explained. He accepted the tidbit of knowledge but I could tell he was curious to more information. "I sent Luna home after searching her mind. Siruis is now under wizard oath to not tell anyone, be it a living soul or dead soul, of what had happened. I covered my tracks well enough at least. I came here with Tilly and found you. I healed you, passed out and then woke up. And here we are now." I finished. He looked at me thoughtfully before turning to look at the wall again.

"Here we are now," I heard him whisper.

"Tilly," I called out suddenly. Tilly appeared quickly, his eyes were bloodshot from not sleeping and I knew he had made sure to keep an ear out for us, waiting for a call in the middle of the night.

"Master and Mistress calls for Tilly?" Despite his tired state, Tilly looked happier than he had been the past few days.

"Go tell the others, I want breakfast for both me and Severus ready by the time we come down. And set up everything else too. We need to welcome Severus back home, just in time for Christmas." I looked towards the potion's master with a smile. Just in time for Christmas indeed. Tilly disappeared with a crack, no doubt to give the orders to his siblings.

Getting up from bed, I felt a rush of fatigue go through me. Walking slowly to the potions box from last night I pulled out two modified pepper-up potion. Downing one I walked over to Severus handing him the other bottle. He popped the cork open, gave it a small sniff before downing it like I had done just moments before.

"Peppermint?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I teased him. "Can you get up and walk by yourself?" He nodded to me before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and picking himself up slowly. He stood straight and took a few steps before nearly falling as he caught himself with the help of the side table. I grabbed the empty flask of the pepper-up potion and quickly transfigured it into a crystal cane fit for the Slytherin. It was completely made of crystal, like the bottle had been, but tinged black with my magic, and a small green crystal at the hilt for design. Handing it him, he took it by the hand wordlessly and walked more easily across the room.

"I'll let you ready yourself, then. Just call if you need me alright?" He nodded at me before going into the lavatory. The rush of water from the pipes told me he was more or less okay as I exited the room and headed towards mine. Walking past my doors and I headed towards the shower, letting myself soak in the heated spray and steam.

The sudden yell from Severus' room took me by surprise as I shut off the water. Grabbing a fluffy black towel I wrapped it around me before rushing into his room, wand in hand. I heard him mutter obscenities from the lavatory and I yelled my entrance as I spelled the door to open for me.

I stood there, my wand arm dropping to my side as I saw him. He stared right back at me as we both looked equally underdressed. I felt my mouth water at the sight of him, although he was still thin, as he was usually thinner than your average wizard, he was built fairly well standing much taller than me. His pale skin contrasted heavily with the black towel tied loosely on his hips as he held a roll of bandages and the healing balm I had used before in his hands.

"Uhm, let me help you with that." He looked at me wordlessly from shock as I stepped towards him. My towel held its place remarkably well as I approached him. Brushing a strand of wet hair that had clung on my face away, I grabbed the balm and bandages from his hands. Placing the bandages down I grabbed a generous amount of the healing balm before methodically covering his chest with it. I took my time, just like I had done before as I covered his front and back. Taking another generous amount I kneeled slowly, making sure my towel held its place.

I could feel his gaze on me as I let my hands trail on his legs, leaving a thin layer of the ointment in its place. Reaching up he wordlessly handed me the bandages. Unraveling it I wrapped both of his legs gently. Working my way up, I stood in front of him wrapping his chest and finally his arms. By the time I was done I was nearly flush against his skin and I took a step backwards to breath.

"All done," I whispered. My heart was beating loudly in my ears and I could feel myself blush. He stood there as impassive as ever, rigid and stiff judging from his stance.

"Thank you for your assistance," he said dryly. I nodded to him and walked out. Shutting the door I gripped my wand over my chest and let a sigh out. What the bloody hell did I just do?

I walked back into my room seemingly in a daze. Walking into my closet I picked out a nice silver dress that had a Queen Ann neckline and clung tight on my upper body before flaring out slightly and flowing just right above my knees. I slipped on a pair of matching silver gladiators. It was a little bit much, but it was Christmas Eve. Walking towards my dark black stained vanity table I methodically applied some makeup to freshen up my tired face.

Walking back out I knocked back at Severus' door. I heard a few muttered words before I slipped in. Seeing his own closet door opened I peeked in to see him rummaging through the hanged outfits that I had bought for him when he was gone.

"Where are my clothes?" He grumbled as he flipped through each one without even looking at me or really acknowledging my presence.

"You're going through them already," I replied.

"These are not-" his head snap towards me and he stopped in mid sentence as he drank in my appearance. "-mine." He finished.

"They are now. Here let me help you." He only nodded and I approached one side of his closet, flipping through each outfit looking for a specific one I had bought for him to wear for today. Grabbing the outfit I placed it towards him, letting it press against his body to see if it was his size. "I think I got your size right. Hopefully I did." I added. He grabbed and observed the robes. It was more muggle than wizard really. The black trouser was paired with a dark green silk dress shirt with intricately designed buttons holding the engraving of 'SS' on each one. It was matched with an equally black belt with a matching engraved buckle. I walked over to the far section of the room and pulled out black dress shoes, dragon hide of course to match the rest of the outfit.

"Wh-"

"No questions. Just go get changed. I'm completely famished and I would really want to head down for some breakfast right now. And no worries, I had healed your stomach to already accept solid food completely, so you can eat as you desire." Without letting him reply I walked out of the room and sat down on his newly made bed, courtesy of the elves.

He walked out of the room eventually with the clothes I had chosen for him. It fit him perfectly, accenting just the right features. He looked quite handsome even with his greasy hair.

"We'll need to give you a haircut later. Your hair really is the kind that must be maintained." I mentioned, letting my eyes soak in his appearance.

"And your hair?" he mocked me. I had walked right into that one. I held my hand up in defeat and walked out of the room with him in tow. Walking down the stairs I led him into the newly added dining room.

The wave of aromas hit the both of us and our empty stomach grumbled in hunger. There were piles of breakfast foods of all sorts and I could tell that Milly really tried to outdo herself for the arrival of her other master. We both sat down and piled our plates with various foods. It was only until we both had a few bites that Severus spoke.

"You've changed the house." He commented with no real outstanding emotion. I couldn't tell if he liked it at that precise moment or was scared of the possible changes I had done.

"I did. I hope you don't mind. You told me I could before you had left." My words came out to hopeful and he took another bite of food.

"It is adequate," he said softly. I let out a sigh of relief. So he did like it. "The changes?" He continued to question.

"I had completely refurnished all the rooms as you can tell. New state of the art muggle appliances for the kitchen and I even managed to find a wizading store in Paris that sold magically lit lamps and other various lighting so we can save on electricity. I had managed to connect the house back again to electricity, with the help of one of the elves to make sure all the wiring in the house were fine." I waited for him to respond but he simply continued his eating and nodded at me to continue. Taking a small bite of food I swallowed before letting myself talk again. "The elf is named Gilly, he's in charge of basically the house maintenance. He fixed all the pipes, and so I was able to reconnect our plumbing to the new tubs Each one is hand crafted by a wizard in Paris. Each with a unique string of runes for healing and soothing and etc. The same wizard's collection had redone all of the lavatories in the house. The majority of the furniture came from a new and upcoming furniture store in Germany. A lovely couple owns it and apparently they are taking the pureblood world by storm with their designs. They cater to both older families who seek older styled timepieces and modern furniture."

"My room?" his voice suddenly cut in.

"Your room is from the couple from Germany, but the paintings I had gotten from a magical black market in Italy. A wizard had stolen a large amount of precious artworks from muggle several museums around the world, he was selling them at a high price but he was nearing to get caught. So I quickly bought all of the works he had, along with the authenticity papers. I've had Tilly bring over a specialist to verify the authenticity just in case, but they had all cleared." I explained in one go. I could see his mind absorbing the information and he stopped eating as the one possible problem entered his mind.

"The specialist? What of his fate?" He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. Did he think I had killed the poor man?

"Tilly handled him. Erased his memories and brought him back to his house. It was a quick evaluation. No one even knew that the man was missing for several hours that night." He accepted the fate of the man and finished the rest of his toast in one bite.

"Anything else that has changed?" Severus lifted his glass and took a long drink of orange juice. I watched as his throat bobbed up and down as he drank.

"I've added a few room," I mumbled under my breath. I knew I shouldn't have but I was bored and there was so much different furniture designs that I had wanted to buy at the stores. So of course I had to add more rooms to accommodate the furniture I was planning to buy.

"What was that?" He put down his glass and leered at me with his eyes.

"I've added a few rooms," I muttered louder.

"How many more?" I looked down at my plate and pushed my food around, not wanting to answer. "How many, Hermione?"

"Nineteen," I mumbled.

"Nineteen!" His shock broke his normal composure. His eyes held something that I couldn't place. It wasn't anger though, that much I knew. "How did you manage to stretch this house and add nineteen new rooms in the matter of a few days?" His surprise at my announcement was completely normal. It was hard enough to permanently add a room, since it took a great deal of magic. But doing nineteen and making it not have any effect whatsoever to the exterior of the house was a feat.

"I used the spells in the book. It was easy enough once I knew the theory and how much power I had to put behind each casting. You can't see most of the changes though. I've sealed off nearly all of the new rooms since I don't know if any death eaters will be coming by. It would be best if there are secret rooms throughout the house." I explained. It was a vague explanation but his previous surprise had tempered and he was content enough with it.

"Why so many rooms?" He inquired at last.

"I wanted to buy more stuff," I muttered softly. He looked at me with a wide eyes expression. I could almost hear his thoughts, '_that's it. That's why she added so many rooms?' _My previous reasoning didn't seem to make sense anymore as I thought of it but it was the best one I had. "Are you mad?"

"No. I did say you may change the place as you wish. I just did not expect you to do so much." He admitted. Truthfully I didn't think I would either. "What rooms have you added?" I et out a sigh of relief with his acceptance to the chances and took a deep breath to explain everything I had done.

"Well I did a dining room as you can see. I also created a drawing room on this floor as well as a sunroom. I filled up the previous study room with a few worthless but interesting enough books that are borderline dark but not enough to be illegal alongside copies of various others." I mentioned casually. "The basement had your potions lab of course. But I also added an indoor greenhouse, pool and wine cellar. The third floor can be accessed through a separate hidden staircase on either the second floor or first floor. On that level there's the real library for both of our uses, a drawing room with a piano, an entertainment room filled with muggle appliances like the telly. The fourth floor can be accessed through the third floor and it basically has the four guest rooms that are equipped with its own closet and lavatory, and one study. The fifth floor can be accessed by the fourth floor, or in the case of both our rooms through the second level. It has, other than our room, two private libraries and studies, one of each for the both of us, and a gym. The attic is the elves' quarters." I finished. "Oh and I've enchanted the backyard so that the people from the outside can't really see the yard, since I've arranged for it to be planted with various other potion ingredients, vegetables, and etc." I added last minutely.

"That's all?" he mocked me. I could tell he was now more amused than annoyed at my drastic changes to the house. It wasn't even a house really. It was more of a manor now with the amount of rooms I'd added. I didn't even add the fact that I had extended the backyard to include a rather large courtyard that I already had plans for.

"More or less," I grinned sheepishly.

"Well it is your home now anyways." He mentioned casually and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I guess it is." I smiled at him and resumed eating as Severus picked up the daily issue of the Prophet.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Happy Canadian Thanksgiving Everyone! So as a little treat here's the next chapter a bit early. I should have the next chapter up around thursday or friday still. Two chapter this week for my lovely readers. Hope you like it, let me know what you think. :)

OH and I'm on twitter now as Nightshade_23, follow me if you want. I might be doing a few drawings in the future and will be posting it there. Link is on my profile. I'm using the same pic for my profile so you can tell if it's actually me.

Anyways, let the reading begin.

XOXO

**Chapter Twenty**

I knocked on the door before inching it open and stepping inside. Although he should have been resting from his near death experience he was already back to work brewing potions of various effects.

He was leaned over a steaming cauldron, his eyes never leaving it as he turned the ladle. His whispers from under his breath came out in jumbles but I knew he was counting out the number of full turns he'd made already. Depending on which potion he decided to brew, one extra turn could cause devastating effects. I let him finish that step and he soon flicked out his wand and I could tell the stasis charm that began to cast itself on the brewing cauldron.

"Did you need something?" He said softly, turning his head towards me.

"It's eight, dinner's ready." He nodded at me and stood up waiting for me to leave so he may follow. I was honestly very excited for this night. Christmas eve supper was always something that I had enjoyed. This year was no different as I prepared the night's menu alongside Milly who had very reluctantly allowed me to do so.

I stopped right before the dinner table and looked towards Severus. His clothes were nearly impeccable as always but his hair had grown greasier than before. Pointing my wand at it I whispered a small charm that sifted away most of the natural oil, letting his hair become less lanky. He said nothing and his face betrayed nothing as well as I sheathed my wand in my sleeve.

"I still don't see the point of a formal dinner when it is only the two of us," Severus stated. I could hear the underlying tone of a complaint in his voice. If I was anyone else I would say he was indifferent to sitting down for what I had made to be a slightly formal event as his usual demeanour had not changed. Nonetheless I knew he was complaining of having a sit down dinner for just the two of us. I suppose it had nothing to do with the fact that we were having supper together, as we had done that before whenever our lessons grew long and tiring. But it had everything to do with the fact that he saw me and I saw him dripping wet with only a towel to cover us. It didn't help that I had basically dried him off, covered his entire body with a balm and then seemingly wrapped him up like a little present for myself. The thought of him in his little black towel made my mouth water and I took a nervous gulp to regain my senses.

"It's your first day in our new home and our first Christmas together. I want to make it special." I said. My mind did a double turn as I heard what I said. 'Our first Christmas together' that sounded as if we were something else other than friends. True I had feelings for him that I can't really repress anymore. But still, he thought nothing of me that way. I waited for his voice to mock my statement or leer at my choice of words but the insults never came.

"I suppose it is something to commemorate," he finally said. I felt myself blink. And then blink a few more times. He said nothing to contradict anything in what I had said. No mocking on calling it 'our' home or the fact that I expected this to be the first Christmas we spent together among hopefully many more. Perhaps he just didn't realize it or perhaps he didn't mind my subconscious assumptions. Whichever one it was I let out a sigh of relief.

Opening up the double French doors that led to dining room the aroma of the pure white roses invaded our senses. I led him to the dining table and he followed me to my seat. Like the gentleman he secretly was, he pulled out my chair before tucking me in and joining me in sitting at the opposite end of the table. The crystal table perched on its obsidian stone legs shone brightly with the candlelight. A small vase of white roses we decoratively placed in an equally pure crystal vase with a few sprigs of baby's breath for decorum.

With a snap of my fingers the first entrée appeared before us along with the wine to match.

"You had this all planned out," Severus commented amusedly.

"It's smoked salmon pate with salmon roe on crouton," I mentioned. I stared at him waiting as he lifted up the small entrée in front of him. He ate in one bite, chewed appreciatively and swallowed.

"It is acceptable," he smirked and I felt myself overcome with joy. Taking my own bite I saw him take a sip of his wine. We ate in silence before our plates were taken away and replaced with another entree.

"Pancetta crisps with goat cheese." He nodded and took a bite.

"Did you fare alright in my absence?" he questioned suddenly. He took a deep breath letting the scent of his wine fill his lungs before he drank it, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I was well. Thank you for asking. I would ask you how yours went but we both now how it ended." I joked, taking my own sip of wine I let the glass down. His eyes turned up slightly before he frowned.

"Are you sure? I had heard from a few," he paused for a moment and I could tell he was trying to find the right words to express his thoughts, "a few little birds that you had been a bit unwell." He finally said. I gave a small sigh at the elves indiscretion. Who else would it have been?

"I was concerned. You can't fault me for that." I took a bite of food watching as he did the same.

"This will happen again. You cannot become so unwell when it does," he said softly. I could tell he worried for me by the small emotion he had let into his eyes. So he knew nearly everything. I could see his worry intensify and I knew he did. He probably knew of the breakdown I had, although not knowing just the full extent of the emotions that was rampaging inside of me.

"I will not let that happen again. I will never let that happen again to that extent." I said fiercely. He was taken aback at my words. I had let him know before but the fire in my eyes had taken him more in surprise than before.

"Why are you so adamant about my welfare?" Our empty plates disappeared and another quickly replaced it.

"Salmon tartare with sweet mustard sauce," I said on instincts as the plates appeared. Methodically we both took a bite to appreciate the food, took a sip of the new wine that was brought to us before letting the previous topic set back in.

"Why?" he asked again. I took another drink and lifted the glass to the level of my eye.

"White wine is so very different from red don't you think? It's seemingly pure and very crisp too in taste. While I prefer red over white it reminds me a bit too much of blood during my bad days. It can be quite messy too when spilt." I looked at him in the eyes and I can see him slightly furrow his eyebrows at my small speech. "I have very few special red wines that I love very much. Only three actually at the moment. I would hate them to be spilt. It would be such a waste and well I honestly hate the mess. I even hate it when someone even takes a taste sometime. I don't like sharing some things in life. Actually, I hate sharing some things in life."

"And if someone was to steal one of your wines?" He continues with the blatant metaphors.

"I would kill them." I stated blankly taking a long sip of wine. "Drastic consequence for such a thing, isn't it."

"No. Not drastic at all." He commented.

"I'm glad you think so." I smiled at him taking my bite of food. "Do you have any wines you love, Severus?" I looked up at him, watching his hand still just before the glass touched his lips.

"I don't think I do," he said briskly before taking a small sip.

"Don't lie to me, Severus. I hate it when you lie to me." He set his glass down before contemplating seriously.

"How can you tell?" He finally said.

"I know you well enough to just know." At least hopefully I did. Maybe it was wrong of me to ask him so suddenly but it was one of the very few opportunities I would be able to. And it was one I was willing to take.

"I suppose I loved a white wine at one time.," he said softly.

"And now?" I pushed.

"I prefer a different one, a red instead." His small declaration made my heart beat loudly against my chest.

"Only prefer?"

"For now. It seems to grow on me with time." Severus stared at me, his eyes were unreadable as he spoke.

"Perhaps if you let it age a bit?" I told him hopefully. With a bit more age I would no longer be his student. Just give me the chance.

"Perhaps." He stated. I closed my eyes taking a sip of the white wine. Setting it down it disappeared and followed with a new red wine in its place.

"Beet root soup with crème fraîche." I mentioned as he lifted his spoon. He gave the vibrant red soup a taste before nodding approvingly at the taste.

"While dinner was a lovely surprise I don't see why we will be waiting for midnight to open up your presents." Severus outright complained. He had dropped his normally more stoic demeanour after the seventh course of supper as it came with his seventh glass of wine. While he was not drunk he had drank enough for him to be much more relax that he normally would have been.

Supper had flowed smoothly with no heavier topic after the wine talk and it had turned out to be a pleasant evening, from talks about a new potion ingredient found in the Appalachian Mountains to the possible alterations of the bezoar to enhance its magical capabilities.

"It's not just my presents, Severus." I mentioned casually as we sat in our chairs in front of the fireplace. It was already nearing half past eleven and I was sitting nastily in my chair.

"Will you stop your squirming, Hermione," he spat completely annoyed at my childish antics. I stopped in my place but I couldn't wipe the grin that was on my face. This Christmas will be the best one Severus will have had in his entire life.

"Don't be such a Grinch, Severus. I'm just very excited." I told him. I took a drink from the red wine we had favored over all the others from the meal. He shook his head at me before copying my actions.

"I do not understand the point of the holiday. It is simply a way for materialistic people to receive pointless things that they only averagely like. And to which they will be forced to reciprocate the gesture as to not be rude to the other person." He moaned in exasperation.

"You are such a Grinch," I laughed. He gave me a small pout, or at least what would have been a small pout if it was anyone other than Severus. On him it just looked like he was sort of grimacing at me. I nearly doubled over in laughter at the image of Severus actually pouting at me in a Santa Claus costume.

"I think that is enough wine for you," he said, snatching the glass from my hand. I only nodded as I felt the wine in my system. It really had hit my head.

I looked over to the clock watching it in silence as its hands crept closer to midnight. The loud ring of the grandfather clock alerted me it was time and I hopped out of my seat onto the pile of presents underneath the tree.

Digging into the pile I carefully ripped each package apart uncovering the presents I had gotten for that year. A large supply of sugar quills from Ron, a divination book as a gag gift from Harry along with his real gift of large tome of the latest copy of the magical laws set by the ministry that was released only a few months ago. Ripping open a few other presents I uncovered various jokes and trick candies from the twins, a set of nail polishes from Ginny and the usual sweater from the Weasley matriarch. From Gran a beautiful ring to add to my collection. Taking in the last two presents from Luna and Draco I opened them more carefully.

It was beautiful. They both were. It seemed they had talked over their gifting plan as I took in the two presents. From Luna was a journal in black dragon hide leather, the edges of the parchments plated in real gold and I could tell that it was charmed have infinite pages. It came with a small note with it tell me of a handy charm on the first few pages that were charmed to make a sort of table of contents as I added new entries. It was perfect and completely matching with the equally stunning jewelled quill Draco had gotten me. It was black feather with a white tip, no doubt coming from an expensive and rare bird. The quill was encrusted in gold and I could see the sparkles of what seemed to be diamonds. It was elegant and no doubt expensive to the point that it must have cost Draco a fortune. Although to the Malfoys it would have hardly put any real dent into their fortune.

Running out of presents I turned to Severus who had sat down with me reluctantly through out the ordeal with three unwrapped presents in front of him, one wrapped with red and gold design. It was no doubt from Dumbledore with its hideously large gold ribbon bow that engulfed the wrapping paper. The other was a deep shade of green, a familiar though different handwriting peaked through the ripped wrapping paper that laid beside the empty box that held a small but expensive book. And the last was a back satin box, holding a ring matching in design to mine from Gran. Severus sat there waiting for me to finish, his face turned downright just waiting for the night to end despite the previously pleasant supper we had just had.

"Why aren't you opening your presents?" I asked him in wonderment.

"What presents? I've opened mine already." He nearly snapped and I couldn't help but feel sad at his words. So he'd only usually received only three lonely present at this time of the year. Not this year at least.

"You've hardly started," I said before handing him the presents from Luna and Draco. He read the two tags on them and he turned to me about to speak. "I figured you wouldn't get them anything so I sent over some chocolates under your name," he nodded in thanks before opening the two presents silently. Like mine they seemed to have planned their presents together as a set of new pure crystal potion tools and cauldron replaced the spot of Draco's gift and an assortment of rare potion ingredients in matching crystal bottles replaced that of Luna's. He looked at me wordlessly before letting his eyes drift to the mound of presents still under the tree.

"Are those?" he questioned softly.

"They are. I might have gotten away from myself when going shopping this year." I said quickly. It was true enough at least. Although he didn't have to know that I had only got carried away when I was out looking for his present,

"I suppose I should get you yours then," he said quickly getting up. I could tell in his eyes that he was quite alarmed that I, as well as the others, had actually gotten him gifts for Christmas. And with being caught off guard he had no true present wrapped for me.

"You don't have to," I tried to say. But he had already taken off up the stairs to retrieve something he could pass off as an already previously thought of gift, before he saw the presents I had planned on giving him.

I waited patiently for his return and after a few minutes he came walking back downstairs a small box wrapped in a transfigured Slytherin green paper with a small black bow on top in his hands. He handed it to me gesturing me to open it. I looked at him curiously but nonetheless followed his instructions. It was a small black velvet jewelry box, and I grew ever more curious as to what laid inside it. It for sure was no jewelry as Severus would not simply have had that around just in case of a whim. Opening the velvet box I gasped. It was an ornate silver skeleton key with small emerald jewels incrusted on the design.

"It's one of the official keys to the house. My mother had this one made for herself." He said briefly. I looked closer at the key seeing the small intricate designs that was carved into the very frame of the object.

"I thought I could get past the door without a key?" I whispered.

"Its more a ceremonial key. Since you will be living here for as long as you wish you should have your own key." He explained. I looked up at him before launching myself holding on to him tightly in an embrace. He stood there awkwardly before finally lifting up on arm to settle it on my head.

"Thank you. This is the best present I have ever gotten," I mumbled into his chest. I eventually pulled away, my face red from embarrassment at having launched myself onto Severus.

I took his hand and sat the both of us down in front of the tree with his unopened presents.

"Happy Christmas Severus," I said softly.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," he whispered. His eyes twinkled from excitement and I could see the pure joy he had as he opened his presents one by one. He took his time as he opened them, savouring the moment. Savouring each little moment of pure happiness that I had brought him by giving him, what I didn't know at that time, the first real Christmas he'd ever had.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Will you stay on your own side, Hermione," Severus scolded. He glared at me and my invasion of his privacy, I wasn't even touching him. Okay so maybe my cloak brushed against his just moments before but it was hardly much of a distraction.

"Maybe you're on my side," I retorted back at him. He glared at me even harder but I only grinned back. It was a good day today. After Christmas things were a bit tense. Making the both of us run around the house either awkwardly with each other, awkwardly trying to avoid each other. Either way it was awkward. It still was but today was a good day. Every day he wasn't called to back to Voldemort's side was a good day in my book.

"The line we made was here," he pointed to a scorch mark left when the both of us had previously hit something from both our sides causing a very small fire but a fire nonetheless in the lab. He, as controlling as he was in his lab, demanded I leave since I was disrupting his work and ruining his precious potions. And me? I yelled at him with my own fiery temper until we both had decided to split the grand table into two halves for our separate work.

"Fine, fine. You're right, I overstepped the boundaries." I told him as I noticed my silver knife past the little mark. I inched back slightly to my side of the very large counter top of the potion's table. He gave a triumphant smirk before returning to his work. I continued to chop my ingredients finely as instructed by the book I was using as my guideline before adding it into the mix in the cauldron. Picking up my sopophorous bean I set it down before lifting the knife just above it to cut.

"Crushing would be better," Severus voice cut in. I looked at him for an explanation. "It releases the juice better. Take the flat side of the knife and crush it instead of cutting it." He looked at me, waiting for me to heed his instructions. Taking the knife I gave it a slight turn before letting the flat side crush the bean. The juices immediately came out and I took it quickly letting the liquid drip into the cauldron.

"Any other tricks you can tell me or was that the only one you know?" I teased him. Despite our awkwardness in most of our conversations it was nonexistent once we hit an argument, a topic where we knew one of us was right and the other was wrong but neither of us wanted to admit it or whenever one of us knew something that the other didn't.

"I assure you, Hermione, I know plenty of tricks." The subtle little innuendo hit me hard and I couldn't help but give him a grin.

"Would you show me those tricks sometime?" my airy voice said back to him. He looked at me, his lips turning upward ever so slightly.

"As you wish." He resumed back into his potion while I continued with mine.

Ever so often he would tell me a different instruction from what he said in the book I had before me and I followed them with no further questions. After I did so he would explain to me the reason without ever stopping his own work.

Finishing up my little cauldron of Draught of Living Death I bottled the contents and set the several flasks aside with their little labels. Grabbing the notebook Luna had given me I turned to an empty page copying the altered instructions for the potion in my neat though cramp writing.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go out tonight. Apparate us to Paris maybe," I said suddenly. I saw Severus stop in his stirring before quickly resuming it to not ruin the potion he was working on. He didn't reply back for a few minutes and I watched him lift his wand and wordlessly put the potion on stasis like he normally would whenever he needed to talk for an unspecified amount of time.

"Why would we leave for Paris? Are you not content in the safety of this house?" He questioned me rather seriously. The slight edge in his tone told me that he had been offended by my words and I couldn't thing why? "Do you think me incapable of protecting you should Death Eaters come for the both of us?" he continued on. So that was it. He thought that _I_ thought that he was weak.

"I think nothing of that sort, Severus," I scolded him at his assumption. "You should know better than to think that I thought of you as weak. You are not weak."

"Then why?" He asked.

"It's New Years and I doubt that this little village will have fireworks to celebrate the occasion." He nodded in agreement to what I had just said but otherwise made no indication of anything else. "I want us to go somewhere else and leave this war behind us for just a night. Let's go out and celebrate what hopefully would be a better year." I said optimistically. He gazed at me seriously before lifting his wand to take of the stasis charm on the cauldron. He picked up his several cubed ingredients and tossed it into the cauldron quietly.

"We leave in an hour. Eleven o'clock sharp Hermione." He whispered. My grin spread from ear to ear.

"Thank you."

"Severus?" I let my words drift off as we stared into the dark sky from the roof of a random building. My legs dangled off the edge alongside Severus'. The chilly wind of the winter night hit us despite the warming charm that Severus had placed on us before we disapparated from the house.

"Yes?" He turned to me before taking a sip of the red wine he had grown to like from Christmas Eve. It glistened very lightly in the moonlight, letting the crimson red liquid shine so much like blood.

"When the new year comes, do you think everything will get better?" I asked him. He put down his drink on the ledge before staring out into the sky.

"Things will get worse before it can get better." The honesty in his word was unmistakable. I already knew it was true enough. Luna already foresaw bloodshed in the future. Just how much was up to me really. Depending on the path I take there will be either more or less bloodshed than the original course of history. If only the Fates could really decide what will really happen in the long run.

"Things will get far worse won't it? The war won't end soon." My voice came out to be too soft, too fragile for my liking.

"The Dark Lord has made some sort of plan. He has not fully discovered the connection between Potter and himself-"

"But it is only a matter of time before he does," I finished for him. He nodded solemnly.

"At that time he will use it to his advantage I presume." Severus said quietly. Taking liberty with his presence I let my head lean against his shoulder. He stiffened in his posture but didn't move away, letting me rest by his side.

"He will be lured somehow. To whatever the weapon is that the Dark Lord wants. " My blatant observations seemed true enough as Severus flinched ever so slightly.

"You will prevent him from going," he stated.

"You know I can't. Short of tying Harry up and locking him in a cage. With the right bait he won't be able to help himself. He'll be lured and the only thing I would be able to do is follow him and try to get him through it alive." I was annoyed at the truth, and it was nothing but the truth. Harry had a hero complex, he always had and always will. It was one of the reasons I loved him. He was the type of friend who was every bit like an older brother to everyone who would be there always trying to fight of the bad guys. Even when it could get him killed.

"You will try."

"I will, but we already know I won't be able to."

"Then you will ensure that he and the others live." He said.

"And if I can't? What should I do if everything goes wrong and I might die?" I lifted my head from his shoulders to look him in the eyes. He had a sad expression across his face and he took my hand.

"If all goes wrong then you break your morals. You kill what stands in your way. You fight and live on. Take Miss Lovegood and flee." He whispered back to me. I laid my head back down and he squeezed my hand tightly in his.

"What's the weapon?" I asked suddenly. He squeezed my hand tightly again but didn't speak a single word. "Severus? What's the weapon?" I pushed. He took his time to think his thoughts through before giving in with a long held out sigh.

"It is a prophecy." He said bluntly.

"A prophecy? Between the Dark Lord and Harry?" I questioned. Prophecies were abundant since the Fates loved to play with us mortals by letting us have a small hint to our future. Of course many of them never grow true. Real prophecies that had proven true were very rare, and this one was exceedingly rare. To have a prophecy truly come true was extraordinary.

"Yes."

"Do you know the content of it?"

"Yes." His answer was quick and short.

"Severus, were you-" I didn't have to finish my thought as he quickly answered me.

"I was the one who made it real." The sorrow in his voice said it all and I knew there was a bigger picture to this. To him, there was a much bigger picture than just Voldemort and this prophecy.

"Will you tell me more? When it's the right time, will you tell me?" I pushed him.

"I had come across Albus with Sybill on her job interview. I was spying for the Dark Lord." The words seemed to be caught in his throat as he spoke. He was pushing to tell me although I knew he would rather repress the very event that he was speaking of. "I was still considerably new in the circle. Close enough in the inner circle to be included in many aspects but with my blood and previous affiliations I was excluded from others. I told the Dark Lord the half of the prophecy that I had heard. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._"

"You didn't know that it was the Potters that the prophecy was talking about," I whispered in horror. He nodded solemnly. He was the reason that Voldemort had died that night. He was the reason that Harry became who he was today. The power of his actions was terrifying. It was horrible but great. If not for him, Voldemort would have reigned. And who knows if he would have been defeated otherwise.

"I didn't. I regret my actions every day."

"That's how you came to Dumbledore's side?"

"I had asked the Dark Lord to spare Lily's life once he began to think it was the Potters. He refused. I turned to Albus and he failed me." His voice came out hoarsely. It was raw of emotions.

"She was Harry's mother. You love her." I whispered out in realization. "You loved her enough to switch sides."

"I loved her, yes. I switched sides for her sake, for her memory. I fought for her." He admitted brokenly.

"And now?"

"She's my past and I must make a new future. Things change for the better."

"Do you still fight for her?" Or do you fight for me? My unspoken words were just that, unspoken. They didn't have to be said out loud to be known, he knew just what I was exactly asking.

"I fight for you."

The first firework exploded in the sky signaling the new year. The sparkling gold design flittered in the air before disappearing, making way for the following explosions.

"Happy New Year, Severus."

"Happy New Year, Hermione." He replied back to me. We watched the fireworks in silence, letting the deafening booms fill our ears.

The fireworks ceased leaving a cloudy haze of smoke in the sky. The smell of it reached our senses but neither of us made a move to leave.

"Will you stay by my side, Severus?" I said softly breaking the silence. He didn't turn to look at me but only stared out to the sky.

"Always," he whispered. "Will you fight with me?"

"Until the very end," I sighed contently.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Hermione," Severus called. "Do you remember the plan?" He asked me for the hundredth time. He fidgeted with the necklace I had given him for his birthday a few days ago. The large crystal pendant hung low on his chest, contrasting from the dark attire he wore. It was laced with various spells, enchantments, the works. It took me several days to complete all the spellwork on the object. The intricacy of the layers left me tired endlessly but it was worth it as I felt my magic radiating off of him, protecting him in every possible way it could. It was hardly just a trinket, it was a very powerful, magically fuelled, amulet. He subconsciously clung to it, unknowing that it helped his magic reserves grow bigger with every day that went by. Very much like how my magic took in others for my own use, this took in others for his.

"It isn't much of a plan, Severus. I use the fireplace to floo to Professor McGonagall's office like I would usually do. And if she asks me how my holiday went I say it went well. If she asks me anything further I talk to her about how boring settling in a new place is, despite how much fun I actually had redecorating the entire house all by myself." I teased him. He sighed in annoyance but I just grinned back at him.

"And if Potter and Weasley asks?" He further questioned.

"Then I also tell them how boring it is settling in a new place at the outskirts of a village whose name I had forgotten already since I hardly left the house. I spent most of the time reading in my room and completely forgot to send them letters since I got so caught up in them." I answered back briskly.

"And to Miss Lovegood and Draco?"

"The same thing I will tell Harry and Ron, although Luna probably already knows I live with you." I commented. "And if they ask for anything more I tell them the partial truth about how much fun I had redecorating the entire house and the joys of having several of my own private libraries. My personal and most private one comes with a portal held on my person so I may use the room whenever I wish. Mind you I won't tell them that tidbit." He looked at me rather amused at the high form of magic I had used to do such a feat.

"I will meet you tomorrow night after your arrival in my quarters. Do not get caught." He forewarned me.

"I won't. What time again?"

"It will the first day back, the students will be up later than usual. Two in the morning will be sufficient." He stated.

"You're really going to kill me you know." He smirked clearly amused. He was in a good mood despite having to go back in the castle with the meddling headmaster and the talentless pink toad.

"I will be bringing Luna and Draco with me. It's time we have a discussion with all of us present." He nodded in response before stepping into the fireplace.

"Until tomorrow," he said softly before throwing down the floo powder. He disappeared in a blaze of green flames leaving me along in the house.

"Until tomorrow," I whispered to no one in particular.

"Tilly," I called out.

"Mistress called for Tilly?" the elf said.

"Did Severus pack any of his new things to take back with him to Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"No Mistress. Master did not." Tilly said. I gave an exasperated sigh. After all that work and new clothes I had bought him he did not have any sense as to actually wear them unless I said so.

"Pack up several of his clothes in one of my spare trunks. I want at least ten work outfits in there, three sleepwear, two workout clothes, and also ten casual clothes, two extra death eater outfits and two formal robes. Pack shoes, cufflinks, and anything else you think he may need. Pack two bottle of Odgen's firewhisky in there too. Bring it to his quarters in Hogwarts unpack it there."

"Yes Mistress." Tilly nodded appreciatively knowing, just like I did, that Severus needed maybe just a few sets of new clothes to show of his new self. Though he did not truly change drastically, but his fate had completely turned to a different course.

"Oh and Tilly," I added. "If he tells you to come back without letting you leave the clothes, follow my orders not his." He nodded happily before going off to pack.

"Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "Glad to have you back with us. Do mind trying to keep the ashes from my floor, dear." She looked the same as always. She was, one of those constants in life. No matter what happens you know which side she will be on, until the very end. If only most people were like that then planning things out would go much simpler, but then what's the fun of playing the game.

"I'm glad to be back, Professor." I replied back politely.

"How was your holiday?" She made the polite small talk and I gave her my already planned out respond. She accepted it without anymore thought and I bid my farewell.

With my large trunk behind me I exited her office. Turning around I casted a nonverbal shrinking charm on my belongings before safely depositing them in my never-ending purse. The walk to the Gryffindor tower was eventful enough. The polite greetings to fellow classmates and my arithmancy professor came by like a blur before I finally entered the common room.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry and Ron yell from across the room. I gave them a wave before approaching them. They hugged me as if I had been gone from them for years and I gave them a warm smile. While I already missed my time with Severus, I missed them both over the holidays alongside Luna and Draco. Harry, Ron and I were, after all, the Golden Trio.

"I've missed you two," I said back. "How's your father, Ron? Is he well?" I asked politely.

"He's getting there. He's home already and Mum's taking care of him." Said Ron.

"That's good to hear. And the rest of your holiday?"

"Well Harry here was being a git and tried locking himself in his room most of the time. I think we forgot to tell you that when you came by," Ron tattled. Harry gave him hard nudge for telling on him and I couldn't help but grin at their antics before Ron's words finally hit me.

"Why would you hide in your room, Harry?"

"I think I might have a connection to Voldemort," he answered truthfully. So he knew already. I saw Ron flinch at the name and I stood still as stone. When had his name start to not give me a reaction? "I think that somehow his thoughts are getting in my head like how I could tell whenever he's really angry or happy." Harry continued.

"That's mental," I gave off a fake gasp of disbelief. It really was mental seeing as the connection between them were much deeper than that letting their two minds interconnect and seemingly reverberate off each other at times. So long as the path was clear of course. "Is there something you can do to cut the connection. I've heard of this skill called occlumency. Maybe that can cut the connection off," I played out. Offer what he already knows and let the rest fall in place.

"Dumbledore already had mentioned that. I'll be given private lessons with Snape to try and block the connection." Harry said.

"You didn't tell me about that, mate," Ron cut in rather gloomily at not being told the bit of important news.

"I'd only found out two days ago when he stopped by. I guess I'd forgotten to tell you," he replied. Ron looked put out and pouted in his place.

"Harry?" I said.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Can you promise me something?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"Can you please try to get along with Professor Snape," I asked of him. He looked at me weirdly and I knew I could be giving myself away by asking him. Severus had enough on his plate, this extra lessons with Harry was not going to do both of them any good.

"Why do you even care if we don't get along?" Harry questioned me seriously. At least he was smart enough to be suspicious of me.

"He's a teacher Harry. If you do something wrong in the private lessons he can retaliate during our potion classes." I gave out the fake explanation hoping he'll take it. He seemed to relax into the excuse and I gave a breath of relief.

"Alright. I can't make any promises but I'll try." He gave in reluctantly to my wishes.

"Thank you," I replied. I looked over to the clock seeing that it was nearing time for dinner already. Did I really come this late in the day?

We headed out to the grand hall and I motioned Luna over to our table. We exchanged a small greeting before Dumbledore gave his usual after the holidays speech. The feast was as grand as always and soon enough everyone was talking amongst themselves as they ate.

Casting a silent muffliato spell I turned to Luna and gave her a knowing smile.

"Tonight at two. Meet me in Severus' quarters. Don't get caught." I told her briefly.

"And Draco?" Luna said softly.

"Bring him with you. I don't know if I'll be able to talk to him or if Severus already had." We both looked at Draco at the other side of the room. He looked at us before giving the smallest nod of understanding. "Never mind. I guess Severus already told him."

"So it's permanently Severus now?" Luna teased. She had that knowing smile plastered on her face and the twinkle in her eyes gleamed amusedly.

"I hate it when your eyes twinkle like that you know. It reminds me too much of our meddlesome headmaster." I gave off an exasperated sigh. "And yes. It's Severus now."

"I'm glad he returned to you well enough to survive." Her honest words were blunt just like how she normally spoke. She said them carelessly as if it was just a casual topic to mention in everyday situation.

"For a brief amount of time I didn't know if he was going to survive." I replied back. The moment the potion began draining him completely of his magic I saw his life leave him. If I faltered in transferring my own magic he would have died that night.

"You both would have," Luna whispered. "It is impossible to transfer magic like you had done."

"It's been done before," I mentioned. She shook her head softly, her blonde hair waving as she did so.

"Witches and wizards have been able to enhance another person's spell by adding to the spell casted. But it should be impossible for there to be an actual transfer of magic like you had done. I see it now. The Fates had informed me." She explained.

"The hidden place can be seen by the Fates?"

"The place cannot, but the consequences made by your actions have no other explanations. The Fates had given me the explanation."

"And the consequences?"

"Are still unforeseen." She ended. I let out a deep breath. I should have known there would be consequences for doing what I had done.

"I would have died that night alongside Severus," I whispered to her calmly.

"You would have if you were anyone else other than yourself and if Professor Snape was anyone other than himself," Luna said lightly.

"Did the Fates save us?" I questioned.

"You saved yourself. The Fates did not change anything that was supposed to happen."

"So everything is as it should be?"

"Nothing is as it should be. The Fates has seen to that." She said cryptically.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You cannot tell Draco."

"It is not mine to tell," she whispered. I gave her my thanks before turning back to my food. I shoved it around my plate, neither eating nor paying attention to much around me. Luna simply ate in silence next to me although I could tell her eyes were slightly more glazed than usual as she observed the people in the room, specifically Dumbledore. She nudged me and looked into my eyes, her own was wider than before and I could tell something was eating at her thoughts.

The feast soon ended and I told the boys to go on without me since I wanted to talk to Luna for a bit. With Luna's arm linked with mine we made our way towards the Ravenclaw tower hiding inside a small alcove just before the entrance.

"What was it?" I questioned seriously. Her eyes had grown frightened and I could tell she was shocked at whatever she saw.

"The headmaster's plans. It's- Oh, Hermione, it's horrible," Luna cried out.

"Luna, what are you talking about?" My tone had grown dead calm and she knew she had to calm herself. She took a few moments before dying down.

"Dumbledore's plans. The Fates shown me the past. Snippets of it at least. Enough to know the general idea of it all." Her voice was still shaky but clear enough to resemble her usual tone.

"Tell me." I ordered. She shook her head violently.

"Look." She tapped her head with her fingers as she held back tears from her eyes. "It's not safe to say out loud." She explained. I nodded my head before looking into her eyes.

I'd done it enough times to not use a wand and with just my thoughts I pushed through her mind. Her defenses were there as usual and I saw her take them down, leaving only the framework of them all. Sidestepping the defenses I came across her most recent memories. The threads of memories and thoughts flowed all around me. I could feel Luna's mind as she directed several threads my way. Grasping them tightly I let the memories make its way to my mind, copying every miniscule detail for further use.

The Fates had been amused the day Albus Dumbledore decided to play. I could feel the emotion weaved into the information given to Luna. But he'd made the right choices for all the wrong reasons, for his version of the greater good. The rush of information was hammering all to quickly and I felt anger at all that I was seeing and at all that knowledge that I acquired. I pushed myself out of Luna's mind and I stumbled back from my place.

"Go inside and go to bed, draw your curtains and cast a notice me not ward all around you. Sneak out as quickly as you can and meet in front of Severus' office in half an hour. Be invisible. I need to get Draco." I ordered. My tone was cold and she knew I was angered at what I had saw. She nodded and rushed out of the alcove doing what I had instructed.

I walked quickly back to my common room to greet Harry and Ron again. I gave them a quick excuse of not feeling well to which the accepted with no real trouble. Heading to my still empty dorm I drew by curtains and casted several wards on my bed. Casting a quick disillusionment charm on myself I ran down the flights of stairs, weaving past the students and out the portrait door. It was careless of me to be running down the halls but my brain was just pounding away in my head.

My steps rapidly made its way to the dungeons across a span of green tinted bricks. Just my luck two Slytherin couple exited their common room, no doubt looking for a place to snog. I slipped inside taking in the sight of the Slytherin students talking amongst themselves. My eyes travelled its way around the room before settling on Draco's form. Slipping past the students I leaned over to his ear.

"Don't yell. It's me, Hermione." My words came out fast but clear enough for him to understand. He tilted his head to my direction and kept talking to one of our classmate, Zabini. "Make an excuse go to your room to sleep. You'll be gone for the rest of the night." He followed my instructions and bid his friends goodnight, claiming something about not sleeping well the night before and needing his beauty sleep. It seemed to be normal for him as they let him off without saying another word other than 'goodnight.'

"What's going on?" he said just after he closed the door of his room. I sat down on the only bed in the room. I guess being a Malfoy had some of its perks even inside Hogwarts. I casted the disillusionment charm off, letting him finally see me.

"I need to call for an emergency meeting, for all of us." I said. I muttered several warding charms to cast away any unwanted guest from the room before turning towards Draco.

"What's going on, Hermione?" He questioned seriously. I could tell he was getting scared at my quick work. The simple fact that I wanted to call an emergency meeting that couldn't wait until the actual meeting at two had set off warning signals in his brain.

"I'll tell you later. For now we need to go to Severus' office to meet Luna."

"Severus?" he asked confusedly.

I disillusioned the both of us quickly, grabbing his hand and slipping out of the common room. We made our way to the office undisturbed and I flared my magic around me to sense Luna. Finding the rift in magic I grabbed Luna's cloak and pushed us all inside. Severus was already sitting down in his seat at the head of his desk marking papers that he had no doubt put off. Taking off the charm on all three of us I locked the office doors.

"Severus, we need to talk." I said gravely.

"I thought we would be meeting at two. As well as I thought we had agreed to stick to being professional when amongst others Miss Granger." He mumbled back as he kept grading papers.

"Bloody hell Severus! Stop marking those damn papers and look at me." I snapped. Luna and Draco looked shocked at my sudden anger and I could feel that my magic had flared our violently at the very moment I yelled. I took a calming breath as Severus set down his quill before getting up and standing right in front of me. "We need to talk," I whispered. He regarded me carefully before looking at the two behind me.

"Very well, Miss Granger." He said softly before waving his wand wordlessly around the room. The middle of the office cleared up of any furniture before a small circular desk took place in the middle surrounded by four elegant chairs.

"I've already slipped up calling you Severus," I commented, "you may as well call me Hermione when with these two." He nodded thoughtfully, probably knowing it would have happened sooner or later. I took the seat closest to him as Luna and Draco sat down closer together on the opposite side as us.

"Will you tell us now what's going on?" Draco questioned clearly worried. I frowned as I closed my eyes shut in frustration. Snapping them wide open I looked at Draco.

"Albus Dumbledore must die."


End file.
